Assassination Classroom: New Year
by The Wizard of Runes
Summary: (SYOC Closed) A New School. A New Class. New Challanges. But still the same idea. A bullied class of misfits. And...hold on, the same teacher? Its been twenty years since the moon exploded. Nineteen since Koro-sensei died. But now he is back! Yet the rules are not the same. New threats and dangers approach the class. What is the end goal? Why is someone doing this? Game on!
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up

**Assassination Classroom: New Year**

**Chapter 1: Wakeup**

**Author's Note:** Because I absolutely cant stop myself, or rather, my imagination, here is another idea I thought up. Instructions at the bottom, but first...an intro! Let the insanity, the bloodthirst, the comedy, the action, and most of all, the assassinations, commence!

* * *

"Uhhhg..." the voice of a young boy moaned, as the sun began to rise on this crisp, early morning. It was another beautiful day at Toshi Junior High, a rather famous school known for prestige and producing incredible results. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and it was a wonderful start to the school semester. Their classroom, high up on the mountains away from the main campus, got to benefit from all of that.

However, the young boy was in a rather unique situation...rather, he was waking up not at his home, but at school. His head resting on his arms on his school desk, he was even dressed in his school uniform. However, he was absolutely sure he did not fall asleep in school, but at home, in sleep clothes.

"What the..." he said, as his stomach began to rumble. But then, as he looked around...the rest of his class was there too. And there was one more thing he noticed. There was a weird metal band attached to everyone, locked around either their wrist or their ankle. One for each of them. Including one around his right ankle. "How did...what is...just, what is going on?!"

"Damnit Toko, keep it down" someone yelled, who had been woken up by Toko's shouting. However, then that person began to panic, and slowly but surely, the fuss began to make a lot of noise and attract everyone's attention.

Toko immediately raised his leg and tried to remove it, but he couldn't. It was strange. He felt like it wasn't there when he moved his leg, like it was nearly weightless and it didn't feel uncomfortable, or really feel at all, but it was clearly there and he felt the metallic feel of it. And when he tried to apply force to it...suddenly, it zapped him. Not enough to kill him or even render him unconscious, but it hurt quite a bit.

"Uhh...hmmm...well what do we have here?"

And then, someone...or rather, something...rose up from behind the teacher's spot. It spoke words, but...it did not appear human. Rather, it appeared to be...a yellow octapus...wearing instructors clothes?

"Y...you!" Shota Kiriyama, who had his desk behind Toko Kiragime, shouted as he pointed at the yellow squid thing. "Who are you!? What are you!? Why did you abduct us?!"

"Ummm...my name is Koro-sensei...and I am afraid, I have absolutely no idea...but I think I am in the same bad position you are in" he pointed out, in an almost silly, jolly like voice as he pointed at his neck. And surely enough, there was a device around his neck, just like theirs. He also muttered something that Toko nearly missed. "...didn't I die?"

And then, in an eerie style, the speakers built into the small campus sparked up.

"Hahahaha! Hello everyone! My name is...well, you can call me The Director!"

"Uh oh..." Shota said, concerned. "This is bad. This is just like the manga and anime where a bunch of people get forced into something that is dangerous and deadly!"

Shota, also considered to be one of the biggest manga/anime fans of this class. Different then Toko, who was somewhat a fan, but also into sports and other things. One of his nicknames was "Balanced Type". However, he was not really athletic, and was more in it for fun.

"As you may have noticed, there are these weird metal bands on you! I am sure your teacher, Koro-sensei, is already planning to try and remove them out of fear they are dangerous. However, I have made them fullproof, and also coated with Anti-Koro liquid. Lets just say, they are there to ensure obedience. Now now, I am sure yo uhave many questions, but I have to leave some mystery. That said, I will explain some things. Every single student in this classroom has one single goal: Kill the creature in front of you, that yellow octopus called Koro-sensei, before the end of the year. I spent a lot of effort to bring him back you see, and at the end of the year unless you kill him, he will probably blow up the world. However, since he is just a clone, and might be stable, and since I wanted to make sure the situation was properly set up, I needed to make sure you have insurance. Hence, all of your fancy new bling".

With those words, everyone looked back to the bands on their wrists, although for some reason some had them around their ankles.

"With the exception of Koro-sensei's own, they are all treated with Anti-Sensei coating. Additionally, if a single one of them gets removed without permission, they will all detonate a massive explosion to wipe you out. If a single one of them is tampered with, they will do the same. If someone tries to remove them without my permission, they will also inject a lethal poison into you. And of course, if you fail to follow the rules, my instructions, or any additional objectives I give you, they will zap you. Depending on what you do, it might only be painful, but heavier infractions will be lethal".

An overwhelming sense of fear and dread came over the students.

"But you know, you are a unique class. A class made up of three grade levels, those who for some reason or another are outcasts who got sent here. So, here is the extra bad news. Your fancy new bling will kill you if you fail to complete your main objective: To kill your teacher by graduation. If you succeed in killing him, the game will be over, and you will be released. Oh, and whoever succeeds will also win ten billion yen, while everyone who failed will only get one million yen".

At those words, a few of them perked up and looked at their teacher.

"Now, I have already contacted the government, who should be sending someone to support you. Hopefully someone good, as I told them. Anyways, allow me to explain the rules. Rule One: You cannot inform your friends and family. Rule Two: You cannot inform anyone else about your situation. Rule Three: You cannot cheat on tests, at school, or in assassinations, and cannot try to escape your situation or run away. Rule Four: Koro-sensei cannot allow himself to be killed or make it easy unless through a fair and reasonable deal, like that one time. And Rule Five: You cannot allow anyone else to kill Koro-sensei before you. Oh, wait. Almost Forgot Rule Six: All Side Objectives must be chased after and given your all to complete!"

Whoever this person was, they were clearly a psychopath, but also a mastermind. He had pointed out punishments, offered rewards, and...

"There is no way we are just going to go along with this, you fr...aaaaahg!"

...showed that if any student went against him, he would enforce his rules appropriately. In this case, he gave the student a painful zap, but not enough to cause permenant harm. That said...

"Hold on...Koro-sensei...wait...isnt that the lifeform that blew up the moon twenty years ago, and died nineteen years ago?"

"Oh! You mean to that classroom that was trained as assassins?! I think like, two or three different animes, and five different mangas, were made based on them!"

At those words, the door slid open, and a young boy...maybe...entered the room. With blue hair, he looked at us all, and then eyed Koro-sensei. And then, he tilted his head and shrugged.

"ITs been a long time, Koro-sensei. Guess I am the new Karasuma, huh?"

"Nagisa?!"

It seemed that once again, the Assassination Classroom had opened its doors.

* * *

Alright people! So here is the rules of OC submission! One: You have to PM me a sheet that contains everything I ask for, but you can add more if you want to. You also should send it as a review, so I have one place where I can look at them all.

Two: In your review for this chapter, you have to tell me a two word summary for your character in addition to his name, such as "The Baseball Geek", so people can see what types of people were submitted so far, and to avoid duplicates. And I consider "Baseball Geek" and "Baseball Maniac" to be duplicates. One or two duplicates will probably be fine, but we want a diverse class here.

Three: Please use good spelling and grammar. And remember, this is middle school, not high school, so I will be fairly displeased if I see high schoolers be submitted. *blank stare at everyone who tries*

Anyways, here is the sheet:

Name:

Nicknames/Special Titles/Username: (among others, put whatever two word summary such as "The Baseball Geek" here)

Age:

General Appearance:

Outfits:

Special Trinkets:

Swim:

Sleep:

History:

Family:

Friends: (I encourage people to see who submitted reviews and try to work with each other to make their own between their OCs and then tell me about them. I may also add some if I think it makes sense)

Special Talents:

Personality:

How They Act When Embarrassed:

How They Act When Angered/Upset:

How They Act When They Win:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Main Defining Personality Traits: (Like Shy, Cool-headed, timid, brave, stubborn, wraithful, paranoid, carefree, ect.)

Fears:

Skills:

Important Gear/Tools:

Hobbies:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Desires:

Secrets: (Requires at least one or two, to be used in arcs and to help progress characters as needed)

Theme Song: (Music is justice!)

Other: (Anything I missed)

And here are my examples for Toko...:

Name: Toko Kiragime

Nicknames/Special Titles/Username: Most people call him Toko-kun, rather then use his last name. He is also known as "The Intelligent Watcher". Various people also call him Toko-chi/chan, often either because they are super close to him, want to tease him, or maybe just want to grab his attention.

Age: 12

General Appearance: Toko has light blue hair and blue eyes, though no relation to Nagisa they do look a lot alike. Toko is of short stature at 122cm, and possesses a petite frame to prove it. His hair however was not as long as Nagisa's, but long enough for him to put it in a ponytail.

Outfits: Aside from the school uniform, he tends to wear a white short sleeved shirt and blue vest in the summer, with black shorts and black atheltic sneakers. In the colder months, he will wear a blue jacket, white shirt, and green cargo pants.

Special Trinkets: A pendent he got from his father, before he died.

Swim: He normally wears orange swim trunks. However, for their class, the boys swim gear is a tight speedo.

Sleep: He tends to wear either a shirt or nothing only when he sleeps, if only because his mom always gets him cute animal PJs to wear only.

History: Toko was born to Hina and Shiro Kiragime, a seemingly normal couple. Hina was always a bit eccentric and playful, while Shiro was always babying him and taking care of him. However, one day while he was in elementry school, Shiro died in a car accident, and his mother...sort of lost it. As a result, she has been becoming more and more unbearable, and has been taking it out on him in various ways.

When it came about time, even though he wanted a normal, casual middle school, he ended up being sent to a super elite one instead. Her pressure made him study and learn, but it eventually caused him to overwhelm and fall into the bottom group of students, having him enter E-Class. However, because he has been bottling it up, knowing why it was going on, and not facing the issue, he has developed some quirks of his own.

Family: His mother, who can be very demanding and stressful in her own right, named Hina Kiragime. His grandparents are all dead, and so is his father.

Friends: His best friend is Shoto Kiriyama, the only boy in class shorter and cuter looking then he is.

Special Talents: Although physically he is weak to the point the average girl is stronger then him, Toko has a knack for observation. In truth, he does have a number of similarities to Nagisa, but there are some differences as well. For one thing, he has an natural affinity for soccer, showing great skill and control in that sport that he cant show in any other. He also has a talent for "being vicious" in a sense like Karma can be.

Personality: Toko has a rather complex personality, but on the surface he seems timid enough. However, he could be considered like a sleeping lion that should not be woken, because if pushed too far...it can get bad. He doesn't always have Nagisa's ability to hold back. However, normally he can be a bit timid, but otherwise shows a wide array of emotions that seem balanced.

How They Act When Embarrassed: If embarrassed, he will get very red and very timid. In the moment, after he is done freezing up and stuttering, he will try to do whatever he can to get out of it and escape. Afterwards however, depending on the situation and the people, he may try to get revenge.

How They Act When Angered/Upset: In the moment, he might get to be ferrocious, vicously hunting down his target to make them pay. However, if he cools himself and thinks it through...he will still do that, but with a more calculated...and often more dangerous...approach.

How They Act When They Win: Content. Maybe a reasonable amount of bragging and cheer if it was difficult.

Likes: Ice Cream, being good at something, satisfaction.

Dislikes: Being taken advantage of, unreasonable people, people hating him.

Main Defining Personality Traits: Shy, Thoughtful, Vengeful, Kind hearted.

Fears: Abuse, people abandoning him, being alone.

Skills: Sneaking, planning, soccer, picking locks.

Important Gear/Tools: Nothing specific, except the hair band that lets him keep his hair in a ponytail.

Hobbies: Soccer, video games, manga and anime, being a kid, hanging out with friends.

Strengths: Is liked by a number of people, is considered one of the smarter ones, easy to be friends with.

Weaknesses: His mother, his appearance, his lack of physical ability.

Desires: He wants the money to move out of his house and become independent from his mother, who is driving him to insanity. He also wants to develop skills and be treasured and valued.

Secrets: His mother's abuse, and the darkness growing in his heart.

Theme Song: Don't Lose Yourself by Man With A Mission

Other: Nothing I can think of.

...and Shota:

Name: Shota Kiriyama

Nicknames/Special Titles/Username: Shota, Lil Shota, Shota-chan, The Manga Expert, White Bullet, White Cat, and Squirt/Shrimp.

Age: 12

General Appearance: Due to unique genetic features, he possesses white hair and red eyes. They are natural, and were inherited from his mother and his father. He is the smallest boy in the class at 117cm, which his parents think is perfect for him. With a petit build, and only decent at soccer unlike Toko, he lacks any real physical ability at first glance. However, his small frame as a boy makes him unusually agile, which gave him the nickname White Bullet once in addition to his white hair. It is also deceptive as he secretly has practiced parkour since he was seven with his best friend, though he is not as good as him with it.

Outfits: Shota wears mainly shorts of various colors in the summer, with an orange sleeveless hooded jacket with cat ears and tail and a white T shirt. Sometimes though, he will just wear a sleeveless shirt and a normal light jacket with cat ears and tail on it. He also wears footwear that seems half shoe, half boot, and is known to provide great tracktion. Notably, he never wears anything that is not secure on his feet, and thus never wears sandals or flipflops of any kind, seeing them as pointless. His winter wear is grey snowpants, an orange jacket with cat ears and tail on it, and snow boots that are solid and sturdy.

Notably, he has never slipped, fallen, or lost his footing once without serious circumstance beyond his control.

Special Trinkets: He carries around a pocket watch, with a picture of him, his parents, and his little sister.

Swim: Red swim trunks, though the school swimsuit is a tight speedo he hates (and wont use unless forced)

Sleep: All of his PJs have animal ears, tails, and patterns on them to some capacity. He wants to get used to sleeping in boxers, or even nothing is preferable to that embarrassment.

History: Shota was born to an eccentric manga artist named Yuma Kiriyama, and his wife who created stories for the manga, Yukio Kiriyama. Because of that, he was named Shota half as a joke, half from their pure eccentricness. The running joke is that if he was born a girl, he would have been named Loli. However, they pretty much babied him his whole life, constantly buying things for their "adorable" son. Unfortunately for him, they were also fans of comedic and echi comedic stuff, nothing serious though, and so often ended up leading him into embarrassing and humiliating situations that their carefree lighthearted attitudes would always shrug off.

Shota later, after watching so many protagonists be agile and move around, got into parkour at the age of seven, something his parents supported wholeheartedly. By then, they had created several mangas (with their son as the inspiration), and so they had quite a bit of money from the fact they were all successful. So, they gave him the best training gear, the best instructions, that money could buy, as well as giving their own personal support, being there to watch him, cheer him on, and occasionally if needed, catch him. So while they embarrassed him to no end, including only buying him cutesy onsie animal PJs, they also had strong bonds of love and family.

Eventually however, he went to Toshi Junior High, to where he got bullied due to his height and eventually it led to him being sent to E class, a class full of the rejects, the bottom of the bottom of all grades for one reason or another. A class that rarely even has an art class, let alone one where he can work on his own manga that he wants to make when he gets older.

Family: His parents, Yuma and Yukio, the manga artist and writer duo that has gained recent fame in the manga world

Friends: His best friend, Toko Kiragime.

Special Talents: Parkour, Manga Knowledge, and Anime knowledge.

Personality: He has a similar personality to Toko, although he lacks some of his viciousness. However, he is driven, and if a friend is in trouble, he would jump at the chance. He tends to come across as a nerd, but anyone who gets to know him would know he is more then that. He is loyal to his friends, even if he is more then likely to get beat up in a fight. In a way, his specialty in terms of physical ability is running.

How They Act When Embarrassed: Flustered and nervous, what one might typically expect.

How They Act When Angered/Upset: Loud. Very very loud when angry. And when upset, the opposite. Practically silent.

How They Act When They Win: He will want to have an all out party to celebrate.

Likes: Being creative, manga, anime, parkour.

Dislikes: Being picked on, people picking on his friends, being bullied, being shipped with Toko (mainly to tease them).

Main Defining Personality Traits: Loyal, determined, creative.

Fears: The older kids that look down on them really messing with them like they have been known to do, something bad happening to his best friend, Toko, and so on.

Skills: Drawing, writing, and being creative. Also parkour.

Important Gear/Tools: His manga drawing kit.

Hobbies: Drawing his own manga.

Strengths: Being creative. Also very agile.

Weaknesses: Other then his agility, physically weak. Is an easy target for bullies.

Desires: The safety of his best friend Toko. Also wants to use the money to fund his own manga studio and efforts, and as safety. Even though his parents are very successful and rich, understands the dangers of the business as well and wants another safety net to the one his parents already have.

Secrets: Is nervous about if his manga is good enough. Is considering to try and take Toko away from his household to save him, and have him live with his family. Has a number of creepy admirers, known thanks to creepy fan mail recieved by his parents. Is worried because lately, Toko might be getting caught up in it as well, and is worried they might act.

Theme Song: Dead End in Tokyo by Man With A Mission

Other: Nothing I can think of.

Oh, and just an FYI, I am playing around with the idea of having them in dorms, at least part of the time. Anyways, let the assassination, the bloodlust, and the comedic insanity begin!


	2. Chapter 2: Start of the Year Time

**Chapter 2: Start of the Year Time**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wonder what everyone will think of the changes that occur from the beginning to the end... :)

* * *

Toshi Junior High, one of the most elite and well renowned Junior High Schools. It was actually modeled based off the ideas of another Junior High, though supposedly that one was either closed down or overhauled or something of the like. Kids from all over the country would come to enroll and have a chance for greatness. With one of the highest GPAs in the world even, and great access to large amounts of funds and resources, it can provide all sorts of potential and tools to its students to achieve that greatness.

However, that does not mean that everyone can succeed. There are some that just pull down the others...err...that lack some of the natural talent and potential, and so to help isolate and make them an example...err...to help keep them away from distractions and keep them motivated, are put into a special campus up in the mountains away from the main one. Not allowed to be a part of any clubs or sports, there they can focus solely on education and studying.

Sure, away from the main campus maybe they cant access the resources as easily as the main campus students do, but they already need to put in the work anyways so it will help them focus on studying and they wont use them to slack off...procrastinate. It will help them understand the importance of hard work and effort.

And of course, to help students connect with each other, each class was given its own dorms to live in, plus it lets students who traveled a long way to attend have a place to call home. Of course, E-Class, being created last, ended up with the dorm that was furthest away. And rather then build a new, state of the art building like the others and make a lot of noise, as the location was around a bunch of homes and businesses, they instead bought out and renovated an older building into the E-Class Dorms.

Sure, it does not have private rooms, state of the art facilities, or proximity to campus, but a thirty minute run is basically the same as a five minute walk! Sure, the locks might not always work, the security is less then stellar, and occasionally the students are required to handle payment for the dorms utilities and such, but it helps them stay alert, learn about proper safety and security management, and teaches them about economics and how to deal with these things. And yes, maybe it would be nice to have a room for each of them individually, but sharing a room and bed with others allows for bonding as a group.

Ah yes, the dorms are supposed to have been remodeled with bunk beds, but mysteriously the paperwork always seems to get misplaced. Instead, there is one large bed that they have to share. It seems to be a recurring blindspot for the school administration, as it gets misplaced every time the issue is brought up. Other then that, the rooms have the basic necessities...but, they are nothing like the dorms for the main campus.

And it is more then just that. Supposedly, their building is "hard to find", probably because it looks so old, so the food deliveries from the main campus never arrive. As a result, they have to purchase and stock their own food supplies in the dorms. The showers and baths are also not only a bit crammed, or cozy as some prefer to say, but there is very little privacy to be had to prevent anyone from sneaking a peak.

And speaking of which...

"Mmmhmmmm..." Toko moaned as he began to wake up. The morning light was coming in, and it was a nice and warm April morning. Especially since the building didn't really have a good temperature control system, it was pretty hot when it was warm, and cold when it was cool. It had been hot lately, so Toko and his roommate and best friend Shota were sleeping naked.

"Morning, Toko" Shota told him as he himself was rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. The truth is that their large beds were far from the most comfortable, so they would always wake up groggy. However, unlike how they might have acted around others like this, Toko and Shota showed little to no issue about sharing a bed together, even naked. After all, they had been best friends since they were toddlers. They had hundreds of sleepovers when they were little, changed and bathed together, grew up together essentially. They might as well be brothers.

However, that also let Toko know when Shota was bothered by something. Shota had a wide variety of expressing himself, or not expressing himself, and right now he was looking at his phone, was a bit more silent in the morning then usual, and not playing around and wrestling with Toko the moment they were both awake as they tended to do.

"What is wro..." Toko started to ask as he scooted over to be shoulder to shoulder to see what had bothered Shota, and saw that it seemed to be a text chat with his parents, with an offer to help pay for food if...

"Wh-wh-wha?!" Toko exclaimed, nearly falling back in shock as his face turned red. "Are they serious?!"

"You know what my parents can be like. They are eccentric like that. Well, they said to keep the camera adjusted so its only a T rating..."

Toko shook his head. "We are not that desperate yet. Our allowances are more then enough, plus we have government support".

"Yeah...lets save that offer till we really need something" Shota mentioned, putting down his phone. And the moment he did, he immediately tackled Toko and pinned him to the bed. "Ha! Let your guard down!"

His victory was short lived though, as Toko pushed himself up, flipping them over and pinning Shota.

"Did I now?" Toko said as he spread out Shota's arms...and then, as his hand moved out, he felt the bracelet or whatever one wanted to call it around his wrist. Toko's was around his right ankle, but Shota's on his left wrist. Impossible to remove, impossible to disarm, but surprisingly easy to forget about. It was practically weightless, and it was not bulgy or thick. It didn't even chafe when he ran. It was not really something that stuck out too much either, so although it was something that threatened their very lives with poison, explosions, and electrocution, it was not that inconvienent.

However, as Shota finally conceded defeat, the two of them started to sniff a little and...

"...we should probably bathe before class today".

"Agreed".

The two started to head towards the door and opened it halfway, when they saw two girls heading down the hallway. Remembering that they were in a dorm room, and not one of their own houses, they quickly went back inside before they were seen and shut the door. After all, they still needed to get dressed. They quickly threw on shorts and T shirts, and then left their room for real this time along with remembering to take their towels. Even though the building could do with some dusting, sweeping, and general cleaning, they went barefoot since this was going to be their dorm for a long time.

Normally, all the school dorms should have its own cleaning crew, but because E-Class people were so far behind, they believe that doing the cleaning themselves would help teach them responsibility. In truth, it was a part of the covert bullying system they had to endure.

Toko and Shota were fairly certain that, not only being a part of E Class, but also in this new situation they were in, they would be considered to be united...but as Toko and Shota made it to the common room, they encountered some people argueing on what to do.

"Ummm, what is going on here?" Toko asked, as the crowd suddenly looked at him and Toko with a unified gaze.

"Perfect timing!"

"You know what, we will come back..."

"Quickly, grab them!"

The lesson Toko and Shota learned today: Being in the same situation did not always mean reliable comrades.

That said, when Toko learned what this was all about, his face was red. Not just annoyance, but also embarrassment, as the boy students watched him and Shota from behind. The two were also only wearing their towels around their waists, had just been given a rush shower and back washing, and now faced the dorm bath.

The only consession Toko and Shota had been allowed was that the girls were not allowed to be present for an important test, aside from one anyways that were making the two extra embarrassed. Jiro Yamata, the class president, a 14 year old girl. But she was there because she had stellar grades and excelent training in first aid. And the two might need immediate first aid if it doesn't go well.

"Seriously? Did it have to be us?"

"Your arrival was convienent, so it let us agree on who should test it".

Yes, rather then this being anything like hazing or a right of passage, they needed someone to confirm the bands stuck to them would not electrocute them in the water. Sighing, Toko tried to hold on to his towel as he extended his leg into the bath, and dipped it far enough in to submerge the band.

And, there was no electrocution! Toko sighed in relief, but relaxed enough to let go of his towel. The moment he noticed, his face went red with embarrassment and he froze for a bit, before hopping into the bath to take cover.

"Its clear!" he shouted as Shota joined him. They had already showed and soaped and rinsed, so now was the relaxing soak part.

"Alright, I will get out of the boy's area then" she mentioned, not that there was much privacy anyways. Although the changing rooms were seperate, they were next to each other in the same hallway, and only two small flaps that barely took up an eighth of the door, with labels "Boy" for the boys side, and "Girl" for the Girls side existed for both the entrance to the changing room and the bath.

Though, it was worse for the boys because the girls bath was further. That meant, there was no reason for a boy to pass by the girls side, but the girls would always pass by the boys side. It was pretty obvious this place needed serious work.

As the boys all finished getting cleaned up and got into the bath, Toko could only shake his head. "I bet at the other dorms, they have hot springs with a seperate building for each side, probably built to a level to be disaster shelters".

"Well while this building is certainly old, you could also say that it is sturdy" Koro-sensei said as he measured the wall. "I think with some effort, this can be overcome".

"It will take more then some eff..or..t..." Toko said, when suddenly it hit him that Koro-sensei was there. Their target, teacher, and weird tentacle octopus thing. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?!"

"Well indeed, I had absolutely zero intention of just coming into your home on the first day, but when I heard about the conditions I had to see for myself. Don't worry, I am not a creep though. I wont join you in a bath until we are better acquainted".

There were so many things they wanted to retort to, but no one could decide what to retort to first.

"Anyways, I have some errands to run, but see you in class!"

And with that, he rushed out at Mock 20 speed. As a result, not even the shy and timid Toko could feel the embarrassment he normally might, bathing with so many strangers on his own. Though, Shota was his best friend, so that helped.

After that was done, and breakfast was made and eaten, they finally made the long treck to their campus. Not only was their dorm farther from the campus, but the isolated mountain campus that they went to required another twenty or thirty minutes of walking and hiking.

In other words, while all the other students got another hour or so of time to rest and relax, two hours when one considers they have to make the trip back home as well, unless they pay the money to take a cab or public bus, their class did not. The walk there, and the walk back. A massive time consuming trip. Even so, they had to make it every day now.

And their time could be very precious, given that they would all be killed...and the Earth probably would explode...by graduation next March if they did not kill their superbeing teacher, Koro-sensei. Even though they had government support, and those special materials and weapons that would not hurt them and only him, it still seemed impossible.

They had already tried to do a mass gun shooting at him. Everyone with assault weapons fired at him, and yet that did not work. A few others also tried methods, but it seemed that simple solutions would not work either. He did mention something about creativity...

"So Shota" Toko said as they entered the classroom. "Got any ideas yet?"

"Still working on one. How about his weaknesses?"

"Well, we know he has them. It would be nice if Nagisa-sensei could just tell us, but..."

The two looked back at their bands, and flashbacked to that first morning.

"Oh, so they sent you Nagisa-kun? How interesting! But I suppose it is also fitting! Fair warning though, its no good if you just tell them everything right off the bat, so if you disclose any secrets about Koro-sensei without letting them figure it out themselves, I will just have to consider this a wash and have the bands kill them. Still though, to think you, the one who succeeded, would be sent...how interesting".

As he made the threat, a beeping sound came from the band, that sounded as if something had been armed or activated, but then was deactivated after.

And with that, the flashback ended.

"Yeah, if he does, that Director guy will kill us all. We gotta figure them out for ourselves. What have you learned so far about his weaknesses?"

Toko took out a notepad, and looked through it.

"So far, I have confirmed two weaknesses. First Weakness, he is very Hands On. Rather then doing things at a distance or over the phone, he likes to communicate in person, as close and as personal as he can get without him thinking it is creepy...regardless of what we consider creepy. As for the Second Weakness, I noticed he has a sweet tooth. I always catch him sneaking a pudding during class".

"...how do you catch him doing that at Mock 20 speed anyways?"

"After he opens the pudding, he has to slow down so it doesnt go flying all over and so he can properly enjoy it".

"Ah, makes sense".

"I have a few theories on more, but they are not confirmed so cant be relied upon. I would like to test his reactions to sudden changes, and maybe if we find something he is passionate about, other then teaching it seems, to distract him with".

"Alright. I guess we will have to keep trying things then. Anything else you have learned?"

Toko gulps.

"His punishments...are usually groomings, often of an embarrassing nature, but sometimes differ. Unless that was an accident".

"What was an accident?"

"Jiro caught him in a poor attempt at a disguise, admiring her mom after that one super aggressive assassination attempt. But they dont much look alike, so it may have been an accident..."

"...seriously?"

"...good point. Third Weakness: Total Perv".

"They are not even the same species. I mean, he isn't even from this planet".

"Now now" Koro-sensei mentioned, shaking his head. Both of them were startled that he had suddenly appeared behind them. While they had been talking, the rest of the class had come in and taken their seats as well. "I will have you know, I am a native of the planet Earth!"

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" most called out in shock, as they still believed he was an alien, while a few the observant ones, such as Toko, reacted with a different sort of shock.

_Earth born? Really?_

"Anyways, it is time to begin class!"

After that, rolecall was done, and the class began. If they ignored the fact their teacher was a weird superbeing, it was almost normal...no, better then that. Unlike other teachers that had given up on them, he had not yet. Still, it did not change that they were the bottom of the barrel.

And all of this material, in addition to assassinating their teacher to save all their lives...it would take a miracle to get out of this situation. And then, with everything else...all that stress...

"Does this feel better?" Koro-sensei asked, as Toko started to feel a bit more calm.

"Yeah, thank..." Toko started to say, when he realized there were tentacles moving all across his body. Meanwhile, Shota...

"Oh! Oh! The famous slithery tentacle scene!"

Was of no help at all! But...he did feel himself calm down a little. It seemed to be some form of tentacle massage.

"Are you okay, Toko-kun? For a moment, it looked like you were having a panic attack".

Toko couldn't be that surprised by those words. After all, his situation was bleak.

"Yeah...I will be fine" Toko replied, though his words felt a little hollow.

Still, he supposed he had one bit of hope. If he killed Koro-sensei, and got that money, he could be free.

That was the key to everything, after all. And, he had his own plan to try out. Koro-sensei had asked them to get creative after all.

After class was over, and it was time for a lunch break, Toko quickly finished his lunch. He looked at the chore calandar, and sighed.

"Koro-sensei, can you help me outside? Our teacher is supposed to look over the flowers in the garden bed to make sure they are good for the area, and to help us learn how much water is enough"

"Oh. I see. Very well, Toko-kun" Koro-sensei replied, as the two headed outside. There was a nice flowerbed full of flowers, one of the few perks this campus had compared to the main campus. There was a variety of flowers there, as well as a hose already set up. "I would think that a girl would be in charge of this thou..."

"What? Thats just mean Koro-sensei, gender stereotyping like that!" Toko said, half embarrassed and half angered. "How could you! I will have you know I love flowers too!"

"Ah! Sorry sorry you are right!" Koro-sensei said, as they looked back at the flowers. Then something caught Toko's eye.

"Hold on, these pink ones here dont belong...could you pick the one by you, Koro-sensei?"

"Sure" Koro-sensei said, leaning down. Meanwhile, in his head...

_I wonder...is he planning to do something once I lean down? But this was on the schedule before I even arrived, it could be a coincidence. Maybe some sort of trap, like the flower is on top of a landmine maybe full of Anti-Me BBs? Well, I suppose we will see..._

Koro-sensei leaned down and grabbed the flower...when his tentacle exploded. The moment it did, the sprinkler system around the campus activated, only instead of water, it was Anti-Sensei liquid. And Toko meanwhile grabbed the hose, and opened the faucet, letting loose a rush of Anti-Sensei Liquid from that as well.

And in all that, Toko also took out a gun and fired multiple Anti-Sensei BBs at him. Surrounded at all sides, and he could not hit away liquid like he could a solid. And he had just gone through the shock of being injured. It had taken Toko some time to dye the Anti-Sensei Liquid and mold it as a clay, but the fake flower made of Anti-Sensei material had worked as he wanted.

Toko was absolutely sure he had it this time.

"I must say, that was a rather impressive plan" Koro-sensei told him from behind. Yes, behind. Toko looked back, then looked forward...and saw that he was gone. "But not enough to kill me".

And he had his green striped face on. Toko felt devestated inside...he was absolutely sure he had it, without a doubt. So how did...

"Damnit..." Toko said, as he drove his fist into the ground. He had not even noticed that Koro-sensei had not retaliated in the slightest with any grooming for that assassination attempt...the first time too. "How did that fail?"

"I have to say, Toko-kun. You are really trying so hard".

"Well I have to, in order to make it!"

Koro-sensei then put his tentacle on Toko's shoulder.

"No, that is not what I meant. What I meant is, you are perfectly talented and brilliant" Koro-sensei said. That was the first time, in a very long time, that Toko had heard those words, especially from a teacher. "You are just stressing out way too much. Your plan was perfectly wonderful".

"But it failed".

"Yes, but that was only because I essentially have the power to fly".

The moment Toko heard that, he realized what had happened. He had weakened Koro-sensei, used the sprinklers to block off escape...but only if he stayed on the ground.

"Your method was perfectly brilliant for those who were landlocked. Lure them into an area you know and have prepared, and then assault it there. Much like how you solve a math question, or any question really".

"A math question?" Toko asked, a bit shocked. Math was one of his harder subjects lately...he didn't realize Koro-sensei had kept track, but that response...it clearly indicated he did.

"Indeed. When you have trouble with an unfamiliar math question, a great way to go about it is focus on the parts you do know, lure it into what you are good with, and then assault it to finish it off with the rest of your intellect and memories".

It sort of sounded like the metaphor was a bit pushed at first, but then Toko sort of saw what he was getting at. Koro-sensei...he realized just what Toko was having trouble with, and incorporated it into a lesson just now related to his Assassination plot.

"Don't lose hope, Toko-kun. You can do it...though, against me...I wonder if you are capable of it? KIlling me before I destroy the world, and you all die, that is?"

Somehow, the normally shy and timid Toko felt a fire light in him for the first time in a long time.

"Then I will just have to prove it. Mark my words, Koro-sensei. I will kill you before graduation. And if not me, then someone else here. Its not hopeless".

"Hehehehe...we will just have to see" he mentioned, as the bell rang. "Ah, it looks like its time for class. Come on now, Toko-kun".

"Yes, Sensei!"

As Toko ran off, two figures watched what happened from a distance. They were able to hear everything they said, but rather then being mysterious and suspicious individuals...it was Nagisa and Kaede.

"He reminds me a bit of you, Nagisa" Kaede said. "Its worrying and concerning about who is behind this situation this time, but...I will give the Director one single compliment. This may just be exactly what they need. It was what we needed after all...even though I would not actually wish any of this or that on anyone".

"Haha, maybe. But no, he is different. I may be a good teacher..."

"A great and fantastic teacher, considered to be one of the best in the world".

"...your a bit biased though, but yeah. I may be a good teacher, but...he has a spark".

"You had a spark too".

"Yeah, but his is different. Mine was small but powerful. It made me good at what I do, but not a natural leader. But he...he is different. We might be similar, but him...and every other student in that class...is different from us. The trick is how to nurture it properly".

"And that right there, is why you are a great teacher".

"Not as great as Koro-sensei though. And pretty soon, they wont be refuting that" Nagisa mentioned, as he looked at a piece of paper and signed it.

* * *

"Finally...almost home" Toko said, as the group was nearing the dorms. They were almost back at their dorm, having to take a significantly longer trip then the other classes. And then, they would have to take care of things like laundry and cooking and cleaning. At the very least, it would be nice to have someone to welcome them home.

Some of them hoped that the building might have magically been improved while they were gone, but as they got eyes on it, it looked exactly the same. A plain, old three story building. And so, they walked their weary bodies into the dorm and...

"Welcome home!" Koro-sensei, Nagisa-sensei, and one other girl they did not recognize shouted as the door was opened. Everything seemed to sparkle and be warm and inviting as they entered, and there was even a banner that said "Dorm-Warming Party" on it. Also, for some reason Nagisa and the girl were wearing housework clothes that seemed to be a mess, not normal party clothes or even normal clothes.

It was such a shock, that then Toko finally noticed it. The interior...was a lot cleaner. And someone had put down carpeting. The walls had fresh coats of paint on it. But if that was not enough, as they wandered inside...not only was there a shoe rack, but there was a fancy new invention by the door...or rather, a lot of them. Sock warmers. Even in warm weather, putting on a nice toasty sock is better then a plain cold one. And there was one for everyone! They were even labeled!

"By the way, did any of you notice another story was added to the building as well?"

That was when it hit Toko! This morning, their dorm was a two story building! An extra story had been added in a day!

"Now, I couldn't change everything. You see, the reason I arrived at the classroom after you all was because I had to organize paperwork. Unfortunately, the paperwork they submitted...but kept getting lost every time somehow, only mentioned some areas that could be worked on. I couldn't do much about your rooms, but...I did install a central air system! It wont make everything perfect, but it should make summer and winter more bearable. Additionally..."

He then moved to the side and showed the renwed kitchen, dining, and living area. Where before it was barely set up and decorated, with an old TV, and old and somewhat rushed kitchen pipes with all sorts of stains, it was now cleaned up. Although some things looked the same, or similar enough, to give it a homey and "lived in" feel rather then a "superclean area that should never be dirtied ever", it was clear improvements had been made. The fridge, that only somewhat worked and was finicky, had been replaced with a newer one that worked much better. Their couches were no longer hard and old, but had a more lush and soft feel to them. The TV was no longer a brick TV, but a rather nice one...or rather, three. There were three TVs, properly spaced apart so people could just focus on one if they wanted to, and they also had various game systems.

And to make matters better, the food was totally restocked. Now granted, no storage of food would last long when multiple middle schoolers lived there, but it would make them less desperate. There was also a dining table, although they couldn't get one in where everyone could sit at once, middle schoolers really wouldn't do that much anyways. The couches were a more likely spot they would eat at, or even just on the floor, or in their rooms, or so on.

"Now now, we could keep admiring this one area...or we could see the other improvements I made!"

One of the first areas people wanted to check, and hoped for, was the bathing area. Where it was actually easier to get accidental peeks then purposeful ones. And indeed, with help from the measurements he took earlier, it had been overhauled. In fact, the entire hallway and building structure had been overhauled. There were two seperate doors, designed to slide closed on their own weight thanks to gravity, to enter the changing room which was now angled differently. And the doors from the changing rooms to the bathing area was also changed, so even if someone managed to accidentally sneak a peak into the changing area, they wouldn't be able to sneak one into the bathing area. Additionally, their soap and shampoo was brand new instead of that old stuff, and the water issues had even been fixed so the hot water was more consistant. It was not fixed completely though, apparently trying to fix that was a bigger issue that would require an actual plumber. Even Koro-sensei could not deal with it.

However, the changes were more then enough to cheer them up.

And then, there was the basement. At least, that was what it might normally be called, but rather it was a massive multi-storied underground area to allow for training, planning, and such. There was a shooting range, areas to train in climbing. A massive simulated area for a few city blocks for parkour and target hunting training they could do on their own. Training dummys, and some training robots even. It was all properly lit, but areas could be shut off for night time training and there was emergency glow tape for people to find their way out if it unexpectedly went out. The lights were even designed to mimic sunlight, though it was recommended they mainly train outside and to not stay down there too much.

There were also a few things that were a bit concerning, like a closed off room to the side with a door, and inside were shackles to hold prisoners. Interestingly enough, one of those pairs of shackles were engraved with the name "The Director".

Nagisa specifically declared and clarified to all of them, that someone named Karma had that room added.

Next came their rooms...which had almost zero changes. Aside from the ventilation changes, everything looked the same.

"Unfortunately, they seem to have snared some things in a legal snafu. If I tried to change them, it seems the school would be able to sue us for property damage and such. Especially the beds. Somehow they managed to list these areas both as school property and personal property, so except if say...the rooms burned down or something, they have to technically remain the same".

The group sighed a little. They supposed not everything could be made better...

"However, nothing against refreshing and maintaining what is already there. I cant add beds, or change them out with bunk beds, but...well, feel it".

One of the students went and pressed down on their matress, and...

"What the! This is way more comfortable and nicer now!"

"I could at least do that much. Now, who wants to see the third story?"

Everyone nodded, and they went up. And up there, there were a few rooms. One of them being a spare bathroom, which was good because there had only been like, one spare toilet. Koro-sensei also added one more to the bottom floor, and even found a way to add one to the second floor. So now, instead of one, it was four. The other rooms up on the third floor was a computer lab, a multi-media room with more computers and game consoles, a room for a spare generator, and a room...a room...full of costumes that would make them look like Koro-sensei. There were also other clothes and materials that could be used for disguises, but there was a significant amount of those Koro-sensei costumes that at first that was all they registered.

And then finally, they went back to the first floor, to a room they had skipped earlier. It was a workshop, to help them create whatever tools they might think of for Assassination.

"Ah yes, and there is another spare generator in the back yard".

"Wait...is there something else in the Backyard also?"

Nagisa and Kaede shook their heads.

"I cant believe you added that..."

"You are supposed to be a secret. You better move that thing someplace covert".

Out of worry, the students looked out back. Instead of a desolate, barren looking yard, it was full of life, with a flower bed on the side even full of flowers. Toko could not help but smile a little at that. And then he looked up, and saw..._it._

"Koro-sensei".

"Ohohohohoh...isn't it grea..."

"Remove it, now" the class said in unison as they took out their knives. After all, they found a golden statue of a buff Koro-sensei to be both tacky, irritating, and very much out of place.

"You gotta remove it anyways".

"Oh fine fine..." Koro-sensei said while pouting, picking up the statue. Once he turned around though, the entire class bowed their heads to him.

"Thank you, Koro-sensei!"

"No problem! Enjoy them while you can, since at the end of the year...the Earth will explode. Unless you can manage to actually kill me, that is".

"With a place like this, no way we can back down now that we have something to enjoy. You can bet, we will kill you by graduation!"

"Yeah!"

"Well then, I believe my purpose here is done. See you in class tomorrow" he said, as he jet into the air with the statue.

And then, the class president, Jiro Yamata, shot her fist into the air and called out.

"Alright everyone! Lets go break this stuff in and see how it all works!"

"Lets take a bath! The water will be way better now!"

"I wanna see how fast the internet is with all this stuff online!"

"Lets make a cake for dinner!"

"Chocolate!"

"Strawberry!"

"Chocolate Strawberry it is!"

And so, the students of E-Class decided to settle into their new dorm. It was not perfect. It still had its quirks. But, rather then a dorm now, it was finally a place they could truly consider home.

* * *

**AN:** So what did you all think? Koro-sensei does tend to go to crazy lengths for his students after all...AND KARMA! WAS A HOLDING (No, you probably meant it for your torture ideas) AREA REALLY NECESSARY? Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed! I also thought that maybe it would help people create OCs if they knew what the area looked like. Next time, we will get to see some of them too. :D

BUT WE DO NEED MORE GIRLS! WE HAVE FIVE NAMED BOYS AT LEAST BY NOW, BUT ONE GIRL RIGHT NOW! AND THATS THE ONE I LITTERALLY JUST CREATED AS THE CLASS PRES!

So please send in more OCs!


	3. Chapter 3: Lesson Time

**Chapter 3: Lesson Time**

It was yet another day for the so called Assassination Classroom. With the remodeling making living and sleep easier, it was now going to be a whole lot easier to just relax and think in general. And so, even in the morning, everyone at the dorms was preparing.

"Ahhh, its so nice to have milk that isn't expired" Kiragime Toko mentioned, as he continued to drink some milk in the early morning. At the moment, he was just wearing a normal T shirt and shorts, though given what the day was today, it was understandable. "And its Friday today too! I love Fridays".

"I have to agree" said one of their female classmates who came in, Nakamura Aria. She ended up sitting on one of the stools on the other side of the counter, dressed in some morningwear as well. She was still taller then he was despite being one of the shorter people in their class, but only by a dozen or two centimeters. "By the way, I never said this, but that was a rather crafty assassination attempt Toko-chan".

"Ahh, thanks Aria-chan" Toko replied. Toko was rather bright and tended to stand out, and while Aria might appear to some as ambitious and hard to approach sometimes, she could be nice and soft to those who get close to her. As such, they were on a first name basis. "It still didn't work though. His ability to fly...I forgot to factor that in. Any attempt needs to remove his ability to do so".

"He never seems to fly through buildings or such, so many he can get easily hurt when he flies fast?"

Toko shrugged and gave off a wry smile. "I think he just doesn't want to damage buildings".

"Where is Shoto anyways?"

"Chore wheel. It is his turn to get more food".

"Ah, I see" Aria replied, as the two heard someone else coming down from the dorm rooms. And that was Susumu Muto, who was probably the tallest in their entire class.

"Oh, hey Susumu-kun".

"Wazzup, Susumu-kun?"

"Shut up" he boy replied in a rather angry voice, as if something had already ticked him off today.

"Jeese, no need for the hostility".

"Yeah! You should apologize!"

Muto just grunted, and walked towards the baths.

"Jeese, what was that all about?"

"Not sure. Susumu-kun always just seems to be the angry sort. He seems to especially hate it when others are 'chummy'".

"'Chummy?'"

"Its an English slang word for friendly. Come on Toko-chan, you need to study this stuff!"

"Well, you know, it is kind of hard to learn three languages at once, especially since we cover normal words before slang words" Toko said while shaking his hands in a sort of "Cant be helped" fashion. Aria had taken it upon herself to learn multiple languages ever since elementry school. In fact, she, Toko, and Shota had gone to the same elementry school and knew each other a little, though they had only recently gotten better acquainted in middle school.

"Well its important! Chinese, Spanish, and English are three of the most popular languages spoken in the world! And then there is French and German, both popular in various circles. You should also learn Russian too to be safe, and Arabic can also be useful!"

"I get it I get it!"

"Besides, its easier to learn languages the younger you are. Shoto seems to be doing well".

"Shoto has been reading English the same amount of time he has been reading Japanese. He can write all three Japanese writing languages perfectly because of his parents having all that manga around, not to mention the English translations. Its less a skill or talent for it, and more years of experience growing up around that".

"I suppose that is true. His penmanship is excelent, even better then mine. You know, his hand is so steady, if he was interested in going into medicine, he could easily become a surgeon with that kind of hand".

The two smiled and laughed a little at that idea.

"Anyways, got any new secrets Toko?"

"Well, I tried to get some from Nagisa-sensei, but..."

He looked back at his explosive band. The moment he tried to ask for tips from Nagisa, the light changed from green to yellow and it made a humming sound. And then he got zapped with enough electricity to make him sore for the rest of that day.

"It seems we can only collect intel ourselves. Other then from fellow classmates, we cant take intel from anyone else it seems".

"Well, that sucks. For all we know, Nagisa knew Koro-sensei's weakpoint, if he has one".

"Well, I do have an idea on that from my own. I am thinking he might have one of two weakpoints, if not both".

"Ohh? What are they?"

"Its unconfirmed, but maybe...the center of his head, and the center of his body".

Aria stared at Toko for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess that would be an obvious spot to aim for".

"Yeah. Its totally untested, but I would think that it would work. It would be nice if we could get some sort of powerup to be as fast as Koro-sensei, but I dont think it would work well for us".

"Why not?"

"Well, think about it like this. Going that speed would likely break every bone in our body. And from what we have seen..."

"Koro-sensei probably has no bones".

"Exactly. So, its unlikely we can ever hope to even use drugs to match his speed and abilities".

"We also dont know if he has any other special powers".

"Yeah. I swear, if he has some Ultimate Defense Form or something like that one manga Shota showed me".

"Ha! That cant possibly exist, or this would be impossible!"

"Then, what are our options?"

"Well, I sort of have an idea myself" Aria mentioned as she thought some things. "If it works, it should be quite original. Just gotta do some more reading up on everything".

"Cant wait to see, Aria-chan. It sounds like you have put some thought into it".

Toko went into the fridge, and took some things out before he started to make breakfast. That was one of his duties this morning, to help make breakfast for everyone. Aria had the same assignment, though neither of them had any real skill in cooking. Toko could make eggs good enough to eat, but he didn't have the skill to manage all the seperate pans for everyone, so it was mainly just cereal and fruit. However, even though his back was to Aria, they still made conversation.

"Yeah! We gotta keep working hard to save our classmates, and the world! Not to mention, that money reward...what do you think you will use all the money for, Toko-chan?"

"...not sure yet..." Toko said, and sounding a bit offkey for a moment to Aria. But then he quickly turned around and seemed normal. "But I am sure I will come up with something by the time I get it".

"Alright then" she mentioned, and Susumu returned all washed up.

"Breakfast is just read..." Toko started, when Susumu just brushed him off and pushed him away, causing the bowl full of cereal and milk to go flying and make a mess all over Toko as he fell down. "Ow!"

Aria immediately went over to Toko to make sure he didn't hit his head or get seriously injured, and then turned a glare towards Susumu.

"What the hell, Susumu-kun! What is your problem!?"

"What is my problem?! How about you get the hell away from me! How can you both just be cheery and normal in this situation! We have devices on us we cant remove threatening our lives, yet all of you are acting like its no big deal! And we have to kill some ridiculous super creature, that is for some reason also our teacher, to save us all and probably the world?! This is all bullshit!" Susumu shouted.

"Still, you hurt Toko and completely made this whole mess on him! The least you can do is help clean it up!" she mentioned, grabbing a nearby rag and trying to clean the milk out of Toko's hair first. At the same time, some of their classmates were attracted by all the noise and were watching from afar.

"Ummm..." Toko started, a bit embarrassed by the current situation, but his mind was more focused on Susumu. "Well...I mean, freaking out all the time wont do anyone any good right?"

"Yeah! Seriously, you are supposed to be his sempai, so you should take better care of you kouhais and be a better example! Toko-chan, we need to get all of this washed off before it stains. You better get those clothes off and wash them".

"Umm, thanks Aria-chan...but I am really fine..."

Susumu just seemed to twitch a little as he saw this, with bits of envy and anger boiling over.

"Tsk. You have lost it, you damned shotacon!" he yelled as he put his shoes on and went out the door steamed to take a walk.

"Sh-shotacon! What the hell is his problem? All I do is share some concern, after he completely treats you like garbage! What the hell is that guy's issue?!" she complained as she helped Toko up to his feet.

"Well, I mean...I guess everyone has trouble processing things right?"

"Still, no reason to be a complete jerk like that" Aria said. "Anyways, here, let me help".

"No no, its fine. I can wash myself".

"Oh, thats not what I meant" Aria said, as she poked Toko's hand and he yelped. "You have a bit of a scrape there, and its hard to put a bandaid on with only one hand".

"Oh, so thats what you...uhh, yeah. That would be great".

* * *

As Susumu was angrily grumbling while walking around in the morning, he couldn't help but think about what he saw earlier, both today and in the week. His mind filled with all sorts of dark thoughts, including those of what he wanted to do to the various people who really ticked him off.

"That damned kid...overcomplicating everything. Its simple what we have to do, and thats kill that damned octopus. I will do that, and show them...then they will have to realize...yeah" he muttered, while thinking about his next move. He did have one idea. It was not a popular idea, but he was sure it would work.

"...but first, I should get that to avoid getting into even bigger trouble".

* * *

Today, the classroom was a little different then what it usually was. Maybe it was because it felt a little laid back, or less tense, or maybe it was all of these things being a result of one simple thing. Casual Friday, a day when they did not have to wear their school uniforms but instead could wear whatever they wanted to.

"Man, I should have been there. Sorry Toko" Shota told him as he complained. "Still, what is that guy's deal? He is going to become a problem for the rest of us sooner or later".

"I dunno".

"And what is with you...its unlike you to just let it go like this".

"I guess...it just doesn't feel quite right, I guess" Toko shrugged it off as class started. However, right before it did, Susumu ended up coming over to his desk and putting something there. Toko and Shota, as well as Aria, went on guard, but that was when they noticed it was a bento.

"Since we have bigger issues to deal with, this is a peace offering. Its full of sweets" he mentioned in a sort of bland, unwilling voice, before heading back to his desk in the back.

"I would almost question if that was genuine, but...given his personality, I guess it makes sense".

"Its as I thought. Its the whole threat of death thing, its just tough to deal with for some people".

"You sure are in a forgiving mood..."

Toko quickly put it away, and got out his notebook as class started.

For the rest of the day, it was pretty peaceful and quiet. It seemed no one had any new Assassination plots, or maybe they decided to delay it, to let Koro-sensei drop his guard and therefore easier to kill. However, it was right at the end of English, right before lunch, that Aria stood up and raised her hand as she approached Koro-sensei.

"Excuse me, Koro-sensei? I was wondering if something was true?"

"Ohohohoho. Well, what is it?"

"Is it true all these different sayings mean the same thing? 'Its quite a lovely day today'. 'Its quite a lovely day today'. 'its quite a lovely day today'. Its quite a lovely day today. 'Its quite a lovely day today'. 'Its quite a lovely da..."

Aria asked him a question in multiple languages, occasionally messing up on the grammar or sentencing. Koro-sensei even seemed to make note of it...when she suddenly went at him with a knife hidden in her sleeve!

Aria's plan became clear to Toko in that instant. She had probably made those errors on purpose, as she repeated the same sentence in different languages. She was trying to overload his mind through this process, making him focus so much on her words that she could stab him. She then tried to go right for the head, and nearly got it when...it was deflected with an eraser, and the knife knocked away harmlessly.

"Oh...well thought out, Aria-chan, confusing me like..."

As Koro-sensei started, the lunch bell went out, and the stomachs of everyone in the class sort of disrupted what he was about to say.

"Woo hoo!" everyone said, as they took out their bentos. Except for Toko, who took out two, although one was clearly labeled sweets. And, being a kid his age, Toko went for that one first.

However, he stopped when Koro-sensei went and hovered over him.

This confirmed Koro-sensei weakness #2 (Toko's Notes): Has a Sweettooth.

And so, Toko sighed in resignation and opened it...when it suddenly exploded! Anti-Sensei BBs went flying everywhere, with Toko and Koro-sensei at the center of the blast. It was so suddenly, everyone could not help but shield themselves and close their eyes until it was all over.

"Ha! It worked!"

"What the hell, Susumu-kun! Was this your idea?!"

"What about Toko! You didn't care if he got hurt?!" Shota yelled, as Susumu went over to the scene of the explosion to see the results.

"Would you rather everyone get hurt? Anyways, we can use some of the money to help him get better or whatever. Now...wait, what is this?"

That was when they noticed that Toko was on the ground, but he was covered by some weird membrane type thing.

"...did you really think...that this was okay?!"

Suddenly, everyone turned to the angry presence they felt on the other side of the classroom. So much so, that no one even noticed when Nagisa came running in and saw the current situation...

"...oh, so its this time".

Nagisa seemed to understand what happened, and decided to watch.

"Did you think that it was acceptable, putting your classmate in danger like this?!"

"Well what choice did I have! If we dont take you out, we will all die!"

Koro-sensei, who was giving off a scary aura...suddenly seemed to return to normal with his correct face on.

"Technically, this is correct that you need to go all out and be creative...however..."

His face then turned into his incorrect face, with hints of scariness.

"It is not okay to just recklessly endanger and throw your classmates lives away! And to not even give them a warning or heads up! The Assassination should be something that you can live with, not something so barbaric as this".

"Well what the hell, what are you to say! You are the one who will likely be the only thing left alive if we dont kill you in time!" Susumu shouted, storming away and out of class.

"Oh dear...it seems like he might be one tough nut to crack" Koro-sensei said.

"By the way, Koro-sensei..." Toko said. Although the weird membrane thing had shielded him, he still felt some of the impact and it hurt him a bit. Probably because, not only was he unaware of what would happen, but he was not in physical contact with Koro-sensei when it happened, he ended up getting hit more. "What is this?"

"Ah! That is my secret failsafe technique, the once a month skin shed! It takes quite a bit of energy, so I can only do it once a month".

"Once a month, huh?" Toko murmured, making a mental note. Although he was not one hundred percent sure it was considered a weakness, he decided to put it there for now. Weakness 1 was that Koro-sensei liked to be hands on, and Weakness 2 was his Sweettooth, so Weakness 3 was that he could only shed his skin once a month.

Aria meanwhile seemed a bit down, as well as annoyed at Susumu.

"Oh, Aria. Don't think I have forgotten about you" Koro-sensei replied. "Your assassination attempt was a lovely idea. Although I do think you went on a bit too long with all the various languages, which made me a bit suspicious, your idea to confuse me with multiple different languages, and even making errors on purpose to draw my attention towards them and away from your knife, was lovely. Just try to avoid run ons in the future".

"Alright" Aria said, cheering up a bit now that she got her feedback. Though she still seemed a bit miffed at Susumu for stealing her spotlight there for a moment.

"Seriously though. That guy, what the hell is he thinking".

Toko just looked over, and seemed a bit concerned. He figured sooner or later, probably sooner, this would have to be dealt with.

For now though...

"Come on Toko, we should get you to the nurses office to lay down!"

"Yeah, come on Toko!"

It seemed he would have to comply with Shota and Aria so people could calm down and relax.

* * *

**AN:** Well, that was a rather explosive and interesting chapter! The stars this time were Susumu and Aria! One was an assassination through words, the other an assassination through force!

Don't worry Aria, we understand you! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4: Weapon Time

**Chapter 4: Weapon Time**

"So, he just showed up? Just like that?"

"Yes. Though, we are not sure why the mastermind behind everything would do this".

"But, its confirmed to be genuine?"

"Indeed. And we confirmed that it is him".

"Very well...if its him, then maybe this will somehow work out after all. Make sure he is properly briefed. And prepare the school transfer papers".

* * *

The Next Day...

"Its fine. Its not like a broke a bone or anything" Toko voiced as he was getting himself dressed. "Besides, I heard a rumor I gotta see for myself".

"A rumor? About what?"

"A transfer student, of course".

"Hold on, hold on...how is it you know about this? I have not heard anything".

"Listen, you know what Susumu did had no actual threat of killing me right?"

"Yeah, not believing that at all. What I dont get is why you are not more angry. Normally, you would be at someone's throat if they messed with either of us".

As the two of them finished getting dressed in their uniforms, they turned to face each other.

"Just feels off".

"Sigh...well, so we have a transfer student. Why is that such a big deal?"

"Well, I asked Nagisa-sensei about if his class ever had transfer students...and then he made this really strange face and started to sweat. A lot".

"...that bad?"

"He told me the first day, and the second day, and maybe the third or fourth day, would likely be hell. Unless it was like Karma. Then it would just be disruptive and somewhat hellish".

"Wait, wait...could he mean that Karma?! The super successful politician who is going to be Japan's Prime Minister soon, if the polls keep going the way they do?"

"Maybe? Never found out for sure".

"So, if you know everything, somehow, do you know the kids name?"

"Leo Smith. Age 11, but some sort of child prodigy. American Transfer student. Speaks seven languages fluently, and can get by on a dozen more. Not sure why he has been transfered into our class yet though".

That array of information caught Shota by surprise.

"...how the hell did you gather all that information?"

"Well, I have been sort of acting like the information officer for our class, writing down all his weaknesses".

"Information Officer...thats certainly a good title" Shota said, as he put away some paint cans and figurines. "Now, lets get to class and meet the new kid".

* * *

As Toko, Shota, and a few others had started to make their trek to class, they encountered some unfortunate individuals. THey were students who went to the same school as them, but they couldn't really be called Classmates. None of them said anything to them directly, but there were looks and stares and...

"Woah!" Toko shouted, as he started to fall face first into pavement. That was when someone caught him though.

"You should be more careful" the boy said as he helped Toko back up. What he saw was a boy of average height, with red hair, in their school uniform. But Toko noticed something else as well, and that was the band around his wrist. "By the way, can you help me find our classroom?"

He seemed like...a normal happy kid?

"Umm...wait, are you Leo-kun?"

"Ah, so you know of me! Awesome!"

Leo fit in a lot easier then Toko expected. There were clearly parts of him that looked American, but his Japanese was flawless and he lacked any real defining features.

"Anyways, dont want to be late right? So can you show me?"

He seemed completely unphased by the bomb that was attached to him, and everything else going on.

"Alright" Shota said, as he and other classmates crowded around Toko. "Give us the details on what you know".

"He apparently appeared on the governments doorstep, tied up, with a bomb attached, and a piece of paper taped to him that said 'Transfer Student'. However, it wasn't the Prime Minister who found him, but his dog walker and the dog, which caused quite a stir. Additionally, he had blonde hair and a red baseball cap just like the ones he is wearing now, and everything came back as legit".

"Parents?"

"Total unknowns. Suspected orphan".

"Okay...so, in other words, more then we should know, less then we wanted...but, where the hell did you learn all this?!"

"What can I say? You are the one who calls me a Balanced Type".

"Well, tahts because you are...whatever, lets just get to class!"

* * *

As the group entered the classroom, Leo had a look around.

"Oh wow...this looks super cool...where do you keep those weapons though?"

This was the first time he mentioned the assassination, which actually let everyone relax. They were not sure if he knew about it yet or not.

"Right this way, in here" Toko said, showing him to some of the weapons. This included knives, guns, and some of the liquids and gasses they had created. Leo immediately took two of the guns in a dual wield style, and started to pose.

"Oh wow, these things are kinda awesome!"

"Are you a good shot?"

Leo took it as a bit of a challange, and aimed at an apple placed on the front. He shot two shots, but both milled their mark by a lot.

"Ooops. Maybe I am not used to them yet?" Leo questioned with a sort of carefree smile.

"Well, I suppose its probably a good thing he is in a good mood?"

"Will probably piss off Susumu-kun even more though".

At this was mentioned, the doors opened, and the rest of the students arrived. Following them from behind was Koro-sensei, whose gaze quickly went to the new student who was in a sort of silly pose with the two guns.

"Ahhh, you must be Leo-kun. Pleasure to meet you, my name is Koro-sen..."

"Bang!" Leo shouted as he shot two shots at Koro-sensei...sort of. They both missed, and Koro-sensei immediately appeared at Mach 20 speed in front of Leo.

"Now now, you shouldn't play with those while..." Koro-sensei started, when two BBs came from behind and took off both his arms. Leo then fired forward, each gun at an angle, as Koro-sensei dodged and pulled back. But as he stopped, they came back from the sides and took off two of his leg tentacles. And it was at this point, everyone noticed that Leo's expressions had changed. From his silly demeanor they saw before, he now had the face of someone who was locked on to a specific goal, and was determined to meet it.

* * *

"So...this is the rumored Crimson Kid?"

The Director of Special Projects for Japan's Defense Forces looked at the file of the assassin nicknamed "Crimson Kid". He started to be active at just nine years old. He had this uncanny ability to call his shots, and understand the path his projectiles would take after a single test fire of any gun. He could even understand and calculate trajectories, bounces, and other details like that.

In other words, give this kid a gun...no, two guns, and he could lay waste to entire squads without ever actually becoming visible. He had this hearing that let him estimate and calculate their locations simply from sounds such as footsteps that they make.

"Indeed. One of the most feared assassin's in the world...a perfect age for this, delivered to us like this".

"It makes you wonder...what is this man's actual goals for what he has done?"

"No matter...he has chosen the name Leo Smith for himself. Set him up as a Transfer Student. We have to go along with it to find out more regarding the threat to our world".

* * *

Leo fired a few more rounds, but Koro-sensei was not quite sure what to do. Leo seemed to be anticipating what he would do, and his delay cost him more tentacles. At this rate, Leo would destroy him in no time. He could try to rush up and steal the guns, but occasionally a BB would fly into the areas where he considered. And his arms had not regenerated yet.

This kid was dangerous in his own merits. The ability to predict paths and movements, understand technique, and execute flawlessly. And yet, Koro-sensei could only thing one thing...

_Someone manipulated this boy into killing at such a young age? How...sad...that he was never given the chance to be his own person. I must help him!_

And so, taking advantage of some of his remaining tentacles, he grabbed a piece of chalk...and crushed it, blowing the dust into his eyes. It obstructed Leo's sight, but he continued to fire based on his hearing alone. His stance changed into a defensive one, which made approaching difficult. However, Koro-sensei did have an advantage...he charged forward while hiding in his podium! It made the perfect shield against the BBs, and allowed him to get close enough to finally grab them out of his hands at Mach 20 speeds.

And so, as quickly as it started, the attack had ended. And as for the one in question, with guns no longer in his hands, he...pouted?!

"So mean Koro-sensei! Stealing my toys from me!"

"Eeeek! Don't cry, don't cry!"

Toko, who saw this exchange...couldn't believe it for a moment. THis was a personality of a pro like him?

"YOu can have them back after class. First...why not actually introduce yourself to the class, and make some friends? Besides, it was way too dangerous to fire those in here!"

"But...none of them hit anyone aside from you".

Koro-sensei looked back, and realized the truth. As terrifying and dangerous the attack was for Koro-sensei, none of them had hit a student in any part of the face, let alone the body.

_Was he...holding back because of the other students? Then again, so was I..._

"Well, lets just focus on meeting your classmates and making friends then, okay?"

"Kaaay".

"By the way, your Japanese is fantastic".

"Thanks. Its one of many languages I know".

Leo decided to head to the empty desk and sit down, claiming his spot and getting his books ready.

"Uhh, Leo...an introduction?"

"Oh, right!" Leo said, quickly running up to the front of the class and then turning to face them. "My name is Leo Smith! Please take care of me!"

Leo said that, and then ran back to his desk.

"...well, thats certainly something".

"Toko, that kid...he took out several tentacles in a single day..."

"Yeah...looks like we gotta step up our game. Though, Koro-sensei wont let himself get into that position again...but I think Leo knows that also".

Aria also looked back at him.

"That kid...is strong".

* * *

"Hmmmm" Fumiko thought to herself for a moment, as everyone was eating lunch. After she was done, she ended up going by Toko's desk.

"What is it, Fumiko-chan?" Toko asked.

"Oh, nothing...I was just wondering if this was what it was like back in O...in Nagisa-sensei's time? Although, I gotta say, you seem a lot alike you two".

"Really?" Toko said. "And...I suppose, it is a good question. Unfortunately, whoever is doing this to us wont let me ask for his weaknesses".

Fumiko also wished she knew them, but sadly she never learned all of that.

"What do you think of Leo-kun though?"

"I think he will either make a powerful ally, or a dangerous adversary".

"You think that the original E-Class had anyone like him?"

"You know...I remember finding an old newspaper once, that mentioned they had some sort of robotic artillery somehow".

"I think you mean Ritsu-chan right?"

"Yeah, but I hear Nagisa-sensei already asked her to look into who is responsible. So far, no leads" Toko mentioned.

As the two conversed, she noticed something strange in Toko's hair.

"Hey, what is this bit of red..."

"It's...nothing special..."

"HOld on, is this...traces of a rotten tomato..." Fumiko wondered, and then she remember Toko's tripping situation earlier. "Toko...did you really trip this morning?"

"...not really..."

"I knew it. Its those A-Class jerks right? Its because while you might be shorter then them, you are smarter then them right?"

"Saying it out loud like that..."

"Oh, sorry. BUt yeah. First those guys, then Susumu, plus whoever put a bomb on you. YOu seem to be trouble prone".

"...wonder if that makes me a protagonist..."

Fumiko was rather worried about Toko now, since it seemed like lately he had been targeted. They all get targeted at one point, but that doesn't make it any more pleasant.

"Anyways, we should probably be careful walking home. If they heard we have a new transfer student, that might incite them to act against us again. To make sure transfering into E class isn't a good thing".

"Un. Good idea".

And so, the rest of the school day passed just like that. After Leo's attempt, no one else really felt like making their own. It was just that overwhelming.

As Toko, Shota, Fumiko, Aria, and another classmate named Ryouske was one of the first groups to get down. The others seemed to be dragging their heels, but they soon understood why. They saw it, a group of A-Class students. There to pick on them.

"I heard your loser group had another member join it. I guess there must be a lot of losers this year".

"All the losers grouped up in one class. How perfect, keeping the filth away from us".

"Hey, look. Its Toko-chan. Why are you dressed as a guy?"

At their jibes, some of them seemed to really target Toko as expected.

"Toko, you going to lay down and let your mother take care of you?"

Those repeated remarks nearly drove not just Ryouske and Aria, but even Fumiko had the desire to punch one of them. And yet...

"Shazam!"

Leo appeared, giving each of them a wet willie as he jumped up from behind, and as they collapsed on the ground from sheer shock, he came over to the others.

"Those guys were really mean!"

Several people were tempted to just give him a thumbs up and say 'nice job', but they still were not quite sure how to interact with him.

"By the way...can you guys help me out? I don't know where the dorms are. Or where anything is really...do we have a Kareoke bar near us?'

"We do actually..."

"We should totally hit it up some day!"

"S..sure" Toko managed ot say, feeling a bit overwhelmed by Leo's eagerness and energeticness.

"Okay, we really gotta learn more about him. If only because it seems really interesting" Shota mentioned, with everyone nodding in agreement.

* * *

"So, you are a professional assassin?"

"Yeppers!"

"You seem...really chipper for one".

"Well, yeah. What do you think professional assassins are? Soulless, heartless monsters with no emotions or feelings? To us, its just another job that pays the bills. Granted, a bloody, somewhat illegal job, but still. We have personal lives, desires, interests. I hear the dating scene for us has been getting better though thanks to an increase in female assassins".

"Oh, I get it. Like families?"

"Actually, not for me. I never knew my parents. For most of my life, I was a starving orphan who had been trafficked and then lost. Finally, I learned I had natural skills when I picked up a gun when I was nice years old to mug an old businessman, and was good at it. Also, I could handle it. And so, I became an international assassin".

"So, just like that?"

"Just like that. You know, it really helps pay the bills. And save up money. I think I have at least 30 million yen saved up".

"...what..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Then one day, I was knocked unconscious while on the street, and later woke up with this weird explosive band thing, a set of directions, and a dog licking my face".

"Wow..."

"Yeah. I even got a nickname in the Assassin World. The Crimson Kid. Everyone gets one at some point or another. Code names are the trade of our business".

Hearing all that, the others were extremely impressed. Shocked, but also impressed at what he was able to do. And that let Koro-sensei giggle a bit secretly from his hiding hole.

_Now that they have seen what he can do, as a normal hum__an, this will inspire them further, will let them know just how much potential they have. This will really help them grow and develop now._

Koro-sensei thought this to himself, happy with the development at hand. And he couldn't wait to see what assassination attempts they would come up with after this inspiration as well.

* * *

**AN:** Well then! That was one gun toting assassin right there! And taking advantage of Koro-sensei's tendency to dodge projectiles aimed at him, by making them use bounce trajectories? I guess things are really starting to heat up! And so are things between E Class and the rest of the school!

Hope you are as excited as I am!


	5. Chapter 5: Mission Time

**Chapter 5: Mission Time**

* * *

**AN:** To answer one question from the reviews here, I am slowly introducing all the characters over time, trying to give them proper introductions and give them plenty of time, to make everything easier and make it a better story! Enjoy!

* * *

From the confines of a dark lair, hidden in shadows, The Director continued to monitor everything. Between the monitoring devices he had placed, the devices he had hacked into to become monitoring devices, and the bracelets themselves which had a whole number of monitoring devices, he was aware of everything going on around Class E. He had also gathered plenty of data about them, but not just them. He was also gathering data from multiple other sources.

So far, everything was going the way he wanted it to. Pieces were falling into place, information was flowing, and his goals were being furthered. That said...an interesting notification appeared suddenly on his screen.

"Well now, it looks like that is finally in the open. I guess its showtime".

He said that to himself, as he opened up a program and began to go to work...

* * *

Toko started to wake up suddenly as he felt this weird rush or buzz coming over his body. Dressed only in an oversized shirt that almost went down to his knees, he was starting to come to his senses when he realized two things. First of all, it was still pretty dark outside. And second, the thing that woke him up was a non-harmful but annoying electrical buzz coming from the bracelet near his ankle. Shota was still asleep, and it looked like it was only his.

That was when he heard a noise come from his phone, which was on the nightstand next to him on his side, and charging. He groggily grabbed it, and saw the message.

"Mission Time. Get dressed quickly and meet the others. No one else".

It appeared that whatever was going on, seemed to involve those "secondary objectives" they were told they would get on day one. As he didn't want to antagonize the person who could kill them all with a button press, he decided to follow orders. He quickly pulled on some underwear and shorts, as well as some socks. He also got a bag he prepared with some supplies in it, just in case.

With that done, he quickly snuck out and went downstairs. Once he did, he found everyone else who appeared to have been summoned. Leo Smith, Ryouske Kazama, Hiroki Hirose, and Faye Maekawa. Faye was the only girl among them, and everyone looked confused by the situation just as much as Toko was.

"So, is this everyone?" Ryouske questioned as he looked around.

"Looks like it" Hiroki confirmed.

"So what do you think this is about?" Toko asked. Whatever this was, it seemed like a weird group to assemble. For one thing, Hiroki and Faye had pretty much opposite personalities, and Toko doubted that Ryouske even knew what the word indirect meant. Of all the students who attempted direct assassinations and one on one fights with Koro-sensei at the start, he did it the most. And as a result, he once had all his nails painted pink.

"Glad you asked!" a weird voice replied, from their bracelets. "Welcome everyone, to your first mission as Assassins! Oh, but dont worry, you dont have to kill anyone this time. No no, you see...today is a simple, easy one. Cant get too difficult this early after all! Anyways, I just sent a message to all your phones!"

Surely enough, from an encrypted number, two images and a location were sent. The images were of a man and a flash drive, and the location was a nearby bath house.

"So, here are the details. That man is coming into town this morning, surrounded by an escort of armed guards with a flash drive. The location marked is the only time the flash drive will be away from his person, stored inside a locker instead of being kept in his jacket while he is surrounded by security. Your goal is very simple: obtain the flash drive. He travels in an armored car also, so no Leo, sniping out the driver is not an option".

"It is if I had that new, sweet sniper rifle..."

"Actually, it wouldn't. Its been triple reinforced".

Leo tilted his head at that.

"Who is this guy?"

"Reiji Tachibani. CEO of one of the biggest Science Conglomerates in the world. His security will be expecting thugs, assassins, seductresses. But not children. So, go and succeed...unless you want the alternative".

"Fine..." Toko said, a bit relieved it was only a heist. "But I would like to know why us specifically?"

"Well, even if it shouldn't be overly difficult, I figured having some backup just in case would be good. As for the rest of you, experience never hurts right?"

"...can we at least leave a note for the others when they finally wake up?"

"Eh. Sure. I already excused you from classes today anyways. And also, to help give you some experience...its up to you to figure out everyone's role in this, Toko".

"Eh?"

"You were the one who asked 'why us', so I figured that would make you a good leader. Anyways, have fun!"

And just like that, the communications turned off.

"So...I guess we dont have to take a bath before we go then?"

"Alright! This seems like fun!" Faye announced, being the Adreniline Junky that she is. It seemed she had not yet realized though that given the situation, there was only one real role she could take.

* * *

"Toko? Anyone?" Shota asked as he came down the stairs, looking around. It was still morning, but Toko had disappeared, and it seemed he was the first awake. That was when he noticed the note on the fridge. "Weird Director guy gave us a mission. Had to go ourselves. Don't panic, breakfast was superspecially ordered in".

Shota processed that for a moment, as he twitched a little.

"IN WHAT WORLD IS THAT SOMETHING YOU LEAVE SUCH A CASUAL NOTE FOR?! AND WHAT IS WITH SUPERSPECIALLY?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, a very luxurious and high end car approached the bath house. However, it was by no means the first of its enterouge to arrive.

"Are you sure I have to be the lookout?" Faye asked through their ear comms, a bit annoyed she was outside and away from the main action.

"Yes. For one thing, you are a girl" Toko said quietly, getting a coffee milk from the vending machine while with just a towel wrapped around his waist. "Though, I still dont quite get why he would put the flash drive in a locker, and not keep it in that armored car he has".

"Its because a car can be towed" Leo whispered as he enjoyed the nice warm bath. "Ahhh...Japanese knew their stuff when it came to baths. Right, anyways...it would be easy to steal if they could tow the whole car, take it to an isolated location, and take their time ripping into it. A lot of the security forces will come in and secure the baths. They are liable to hassle anyone, except children. That said, Toko...what is with that scar?"

"An old surgery from an old injury. Lets just drop it at that" Toko replied. The scar was acutally pretty old so not many noticed it, but Leo did have exceptional eyesight.

"Anyways, then why am I not in there?" Ryouske asked, sitting on a bench and looking at his phone while waiting.

"Because your an exception, you large muscle filled martial arts maniac" Faye replied, making a bit of fun. "Toko and Leo look totally unthreatening. And somehow, despite everything, Hiroki seems even more unthreatening".

The one armed Hiroki Hirose sighed at the comment, as he was enjoying the baths with Leo. "Really? Is it because of the one armed thing?"

"No, that actually makes you look a bit more threatening" Faye replied, to his surprise. "What makes you look unthreatening is your slim physique and round brown eyes. Totally makes you look like a softy".

Hiroki couldn't help but be both a bit stunned, and humored by Faye's words. However, before he could respond...

"Target is out of the car. He patted the upper right pocket, suspected flash drive location".

"Toko, join me in the baths" Leo mentioned. "Intel suggests that he has undercover spotters at this place, and also, you are on your third coffee milk".

"But its really good".

"Yeah, but...no one wants you that hyped up on caffine Toko, even if its diluted with milk" Faye told him.

Toko sighed, and went towards the baths. Even then, he couldn't help but notice how his mind set had changed in just a few weeks. He was looking out for ways to assassinate, and looking for things to take advantage of. And he was pretty sure he had spotted at least two undercover security agents.

"He just entered the baths...lets go with that plan then".

"Damnit...I am trouble prone enough as it is" Toko muttered. The man quickly came into the locker area, and began to change. At the same time, the suspicious people...one changed his movements, while the other showed little to no change. He also had vision over the locker he was using.

Leo got out of the water, grabbing his towel and slinging it over his shoulder. He ended up accidentally splashing Hiroki, which made him move over and get out to properly get the water out of his face. The man had just finished getting undressed, and put something else with his clothes in the locker as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

And then, right as he made it into the baths, as Toko was walking up for his role...he slipped and fell, landing on his back.

"Ow!"

Hiroki quickly changed directions and went over with a loud, worried voice. "Hey, are you okay?"

In this moment, Hiroki ended up tossing his towel to the side to use both his hands to help Toko...and it was right into the head of the lookout. In this instant, Leo moved over to the locker and opened the lock as if it was unlocked, using the master key they had obtained earlier. Without wasting any time, he reached in and felt around, and then managed to find a flash drive. He quickly pulled it out and put it into his mouth, or rather, the small plastic case inside his mouth that he then snapped shut afterwards, closing the locker and then walking away all in a few seconds. By the time that the lookout wiped the water out of his eyes and threw the towel away from him, it was already over.

"Alright everyone" Leo whispered quietly. "Time to dry off and get out of here. Gotta say, not bad given it gave us the day off".

Hiroki pretended to help Toko up, who pretended that his fall was real and hurt a bit as they walked away towards their own lockers. Leo opened his, and using the open locker door as cover, snuck the case out of his mouth and into his pants pocket. The three of them then got dressed, and headed out of the bathhouse.

"We got it? There wasn't multiples right?" Toko asked as they got clear of the public.

"Not that I found" Leo mentioned, taking out the case and opening it. Right there was the flash drive they had seen in the image. It looked rather unique though. "Anyways, it seems we got out clean".

"Literally" Hiroki mentioned, considering three of them had just bathed. "So, what now?"

"We deliver the flash drive to the pre-approved point...then go to the arcade?"

Faye and Ryouske managed to meet up, and the five were now fairly far away from the area.

"Looks like it might not be so simple" Leo mentioned. "We have a tail behind us".

"Could be government".

"And the sniper on the roof of that office building, tailing us?"

"Not sure about him" Toko replied, looking around. "So what do..."

Before Toko could finish his statement, Ryouske turned around to engage the man tailing them. He immediately pulled out a silenced handgun, but Ryouske was too fast, snatching it out of his arm and then taking him down with some form of martial arts. Notably, the sniper seemed to have no reaction at all to what was going on, and something caught Leo's eye.

"Huh..."

"What is it?"

"Well, its just occured to me...I think the sniper was aiming at the guy tailing us".

"...wait, hold on..." Toko said, contemplating something. Now that he thought about it, the discussion the other day about Leo, along with Ritsu, there were two other gun experts, the snipers of the original E-Class... "...I think we should just proceed. If the sniper isn't going to shoot us, then thats good, since we really dont have any means to hit him at this range".

"Yeah, even I cant hit him with the handguns I have on me at this time" Leo mentioned. As fantastic as his aim and prediction abilities were, even he could not accurately target a sniper far away with a handgun. His own sniper rifle, that might be another story, but there was no way he could deal with him in this situation. It wasn't like he had superpowers after all. "...I wonder if we could find a way to develop superpowers..."

"Now, that might just even the playing field a little" Toko replied, patting his own chest. "Like...super height".

That joke made everyone laugh a little.

* * *

"So, thats why they are not here huh?" Koro-sensei asked, after being told why several students were not around that day. "Very well then".

Koro-sensei decided to accept this as he usually does with things, casually with hints of comedic laugh, although in truth he was deeply concerned for his students. However, it was not like they had much choice in the matter, since they would all get blown up, as well as the earth, if they didn't.

"I still cant believe they got picked for something like that".

"I hope they are okay".

"Don't worry. If something went wrong, I would just assign a rescue mission" The Director said through the intercoms, being an annoying ass and eavesdropping as usual. He so rarely communicated, they kinda kept forgetting he was doing that.

"...anyways, I suppose today we will just have to continue with class".

And so, that was what happened. That said, a few of the girls were on edge, though granted for somewhat different reasons.

Aria and Fumiko was worried about Toko, and wondering if he was okay. Maybe because he was always getting hurt, but many of the girls were sympathetic towards him. Also, they admired his loyalty and intelligence.

The Class Rep, Jiro Yamata, was worried about the disappearance of some of the classes greatest assets. Toko was their main force in the intelligence area, while Leo was their greatest marksman and fire support.

Haruyo Machida meanwhile, was worried for a different reason. After going over Toko's notes with him, and such, they had concluded a new plan of attack. And that was why she was nervous. Still, it was now or never. His guard was clearly down from the missing students, not to mention distracted by his worry for them. Which meant...

She quickly got to her feet as she took out a rifle, pressing against her skirt as she fired several rounds at Koro-sensei. Naturally, he reacted and deflected those first few, but then his tentacle was exploded all of a sudden. However...it was only a single tentacle, and he delfected the remaining BBs that came from both sides.

"Ohohohohohohoh. Nice try, Haruyo-chan" he said with his smug face. "I must admit, having that second gun setup in the woods far over there was good, making sure to press the button at the same time you fired to mask the sound. Unfortunately, once one notices, it is an unmovable placement that is easy to dodge or block. That said, it was a wonderful approach to try and tackle a problem from both sides. Make sure to remember that for midterms".

Haruyo just sighed. She had hoped that by making it simple, her attempt would have more success. Aria had taken too long, so she didn't want that either...but it seemed that it still failed for her.

Meanwhile, Nagisa seemed a bit more absent then usual...as he was outside the building, on his phone.

"Chiba-kun, how is it going?"

Meanwhile, across town, Chiba was looking down the scope of his sniper rifle at the group.

"So far so good. They were being followed by someone, but one of the students handled it. Not sure what they got for this Director guy, I couldn't risk entering the building and being discovered, but they have it in some sort of plastic case" Chiba told him, as he watched the group head forwards. "Will continue to monitor and keep them safe".

"Alright, good" Nagisa mentioned, as he then opened the App that gave him a connection to Ritsu. "And, how is your end going?"

"Whoever did this, they did a great job hiding their trail. I cant access the bracelets at all. They should be sending and recieving signals, and they are, but...I think the bracelets are being operated on some form of intelligence. Not pure AI like me, something menial...but, I think the Operating System was self written and designed. The guy who made this, he isn't just good with technology, or has good resources. They are a cyber savant. Which likely means any trace of him online has already been eradicated".

"So, no leads there then. And the components?"

"Custom forged, but I cant find anyone who would put in the work. Which makes me wonder..."

"You think he built the things from scratch as well? So he self coded them, self built them, from raw components?"

"Yes. Thats why we are having so much trouble tracking him or identifying him. This guy must have an insane IQ level. But what troubles me the most is..."

"Yeah. It was pretty clear he knew I killed Koro-sensei. And that itself is an issue. No one ever told anyone who was the one that killed Koro-sensei, and the only people who should have known were there with us. In other words...someone who was there, at that exact moment, had to be involved somehow..."

Nagisa looked back on all his classmates, all his teachers. As much as he hated it, there was a serious issue. Every single one of them could be a suspect. Only Ritsu could really be excluded, as she had no physical form that would have been needed to abduct everyone and put those bands on them. However, no one knew he was the one who did it, other then them. Not even their children knew. And yet, The Director knew about it too.

So unless one of them got tricked somehow, or accidentally leaked it, it would mean someone betrayed them. And Nagisa could only hope that was not the case. Unless...someone else was there as well...

* * *

"Oh, Nagisa...I know you will end up discovering the truth some day" the Director mentioned, watching him on a hidden camera from the shadows, his voice disguised as usual in case he needs to make an emergency announcement. "...but when you discover who is really behind this, you wont be able to comprehend any of it..."

As he said that, he looked over towards the group. They had finally arrived at the destination they had been sent to, which they learned was a laundromat. And so, he sent the next instructions...to go to the place next door, which was an internet cafe, and plug it into computer station one. They followed directions to the letter, and entered the internet cafe. After that, Leo plugged in the device, and surely all the information appeared on his screen. It was encrypted, but he had already obtained the encryption key.

"Well then, I suppose its about time" he said, as he put in a call to two people at once. Both of them were very quick to respond.

"Hello Nagisa, Chiba-kun. I do believe I said they had to do this on their own" he told them, as he sent another mail. "By the way, I am curious...how do you think Itona-kun is doing? Maybe you should rush over, you never know when someone might get hurt".

"What? Hold on!"

"Damnit! Don't do this!"

"Already done. Be happy. Since you only watched, and didn't interfere, I told the person I hired to make sure it wasn't lethal, though...you never know what might happen".

With that said, he hung up. He ended up finding a bit, although there were still some files that had an extra level of encrpytion.

But it was still a lead.

"...so I was right. Very well then. I suppose the timing is a bit convienent, so lets roll with that".

And so, he continued on his own little protect...his Assassination Classroom.

* * *

**AN:** The Director makes an appearance, as well as a few others! The class is slowly but surely getting introduced! Hope you had fun, and tell me what you think so far! Also, make sure you send "Get Well" Cards to Itona!


	6. Chapter 6: School Trip Time

**Chapter 6: School Trip Time**

* * *

Current Class Roster: (If I missed one let me know after the end of the chapter)

Toko Kiragime

Shota Kiriyama

Nakamura Aria

Muto Susumu

Leo Smith

Hiroki Hirose

Faye Maekawa

Haruyo Machida

Akira Yukijin

Jiro Yamata

Ryosuke Kazama

So that is...7 boys and 5 girls. Strange, thought we had more then that. Also thought we had a bigger difference between boys and girls. lol

Also fair warning, I let my inner evil out for this chapter. Rated T for terribly evil. :)

* * *

"Hey, Toko" Aria spoke out as she came over. "You all packed for the school trip yet?"

"Yeah. I have everything. I can't believe we are going to Kyoto so earlier in the year though..."

As Aria and Toko talked about the upcoming school trip, Nagisa looked at them with waves of nostalgia, which helped a lot given it helped him move past his worry after Itona got stabbed. The doctors said it was pretty lucky, no major veins or organs were stabbed, to the point he might have been able to eventually recover on his own. But Nagisa did not think that luck had anything to do with it.

_This person knows how to play with lives. To play with people's heads. Its almost like..._

"...like you?" Kaede responded, as she seemed to know what her husband was thinking. She did have three kids with him, after all. "That was what you were thinking right? An expert in psychological assassination?"

That was essentially accurate. That was Nagisa's main style after all. With that big bully sensei they had. With the hit man who went after Koro-sensei that one night. Like other cases. That was Nagisa's specialty, to understand and essentially break down, to assassinate, their mind, rather then their lives. In a sense, he felt it was something like that.

"Had he gone after me, or Chiba...others might still take the risk of lending aid. But now everyone is concerned, not about themselves but others. Whoever The Director is, he effectively assassinated everyone's motivation to try and interfere. He didn't go after lives, but after a concept".

Kaede looked back at the class. First at Fumiko, then Toko, then Aria, then all the others.

"...but we all know, it isn't that easy to put our class down".

Nagisa met her with a smile.

"Thats right. Its not. We can handle things just fine when we work together, we just need to think it through and do our own homework".

Meanwhile, inside the Classroom...

"So, who do we have in our group?" Toko asked.

"Here!" Shota replied eagerly.

"Ready for action!" Aria said, in an attitude she definently inherited from her mother.

"I...I suppose I am ready" Fumiko added.

"Cool! I have not seen Kyoto yet!" Leo said, but then Toko shot him a look.

"Really? Never?"

"Yeah!"

"Not once?"

"Yep".

"Not for a single assassination?"

Leo seemed to get where this was going.

"Nope. Never did one in Kyoto yet. No joke".

"Huh. Well...if we want to even out our group, we just need one more".

"I will join in, I dont have a group yet" Haruyo mentioned as she approached.

"Awesome. And that will make ours a group of six" Shota responded energeticly.

"Make sure you leave extra room for souvenieers" Toko reminded as he finished checking his... "Huh?"

That was when he noticed something in there he did not pack. Not only that, but it looked big...and heavy.

"What is this...'Kyoto Travel Guide, by Koro-sensei'...eh? What is this super big, super thick monstrocity of a book?!"

"Hehehe...this is the special travel guide I wrote myself for such an occasion! It will detail everything you ever might need to know about Kyoto for our visit!"

"...you seem super into it, Koro-sensei".

As Toko said that, Nagisa walked in, and saw the books.

"Oh dear...uhh, yeah. As cumbersome as they are, keep that book with you. Trust me, if something happens, you will want it with you".

"...alright. It seems really heavy though. Its like a cudgel or something".

Nagisa could barely hold back a chuckle at that comment, remembering the time he actually used it as a cudgel.

"Thats because it is thick with knowledge!"

"But why not make it a paperback version? That would be lighter, easier to fit, and far less expensive".

At those words, Koro-sensei stood there for a moment, silent and motionless as he pondered Toko's words...before he made his shocked expression.

"EEAAAYYYAAAAAAHHH! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!"

It appeared that the only reason it was like that was because Koro-sensei failed to think of the alternative.

* * *

It was finally the time of departure, as all the students were boarding the train that would take them to Kyoto. Of course, there was a major difference between them. While most students were allowed to ride first class, the students of Class E had to take coach. It was a rather big difference, and helped impose the superiority/inferiority difference.

"You know, maybe you Class E Wannabees should just hole up inside all day and study. Otherwise, you wont ever be able to amount to anything".

"Well, they still probably wont be able to. Have fun being crammed together! At least try to work hard!"

"...are you absolutely sure the teacher, and not those guys, are the assassination targets?" Leo whispered to Toko and the others, causing them to break out into laughter.

"Hey, what is so funn...y?"

Suddenly, the jibes from the other classes stopped as two beautiful women appeared.

"Hold hold...what is this...is that the famous actress, Kayano Shiota?!"

"What, you mean that super famous actress/assassin?!"

"Idiot! Those were only rumors! No way that was true!"

"But who is that blonde beauty with her?"

At first, Nagisa was not sure why his wife had decided to come out into public for such a stir. Somehow, he was often overlooked, but when not disgusied, she tended to attract attention. However, when he turned around, someone else appeared who had brought Nagisa even more mental shock. After all, despite twenty years passing, her appearance had not changed at all. Irina was still outragously beautiful.

"...Irina-sensei?"

"Why hello there, Nagisa-sensei" she said as she gave Kayano a wink, and then once again pulled out her ultimate move on Nagisa. Kayano, although used to it, still went and tried to pull her off, while Toko and Fumiko were very very shocked by the sudden events. Also, unaware of who Irina was, they were under the belief she was as she appeared, which was the same appearance she had twenty years ago.

"...wait, did he call her Irina-sensei?" Toko muttered to himself. Fortunately or unfortunately, this caused Irina to notice him as he was done with Nagisa and...

"...lets see how you match up..."

Did the same thing to Toko.

Meanwhile, the rest of the classes that were forced to watch this were completely shocked out of their minds. To them, E Class were pariahs, warnings against what not to do or how not to fail. And yet, right there, they seemed to get showered with rewards and great things like crazy.

But, everyone came back to their senses as the train made the noises indicating an imminent departure, and so they went and got on board.

* * *

"Well, I see you have not changed at all" Nagisa mentioned, once he and Irina were in a secure area of the train away from the others. "So, have the resources been moved as requested?"

"Yes, and we are looking into the matter regarding The Director as well. That said, it would help if we could understand the goal. What is he after? What is motivating him to do this?"

"Honestly, if he wasn't confirmed dead, I would have thought maybe The Reaper".

"I would rather instead like to know how they revived the Octopus, and with all his memories. It cant be a clone, right?"

"I dont think so, but to be honest, we dont understand enough about what made him into what he was. I mean, he could regenerate, change forms. We never actually confirmed he had or needed a brain. What if all the memories were in those tentacles or whatever, or just in his whole body?"

"But, the entire thing dissipat...oh no..."

"What is it?"

"Kayano...we cant confirm all of him dissipated. After all, remember, we shot off tons of apendages over the years. And this includes the matter at the island. What if, during that final fight, someone had been watching and collected anything...that battle was severe, it would heave been easy to lose track of something".

"Yeah...something we might want to look into" Irina mentioned, when she remembered something else as well. "Also, I suppose right about now your students should be recording another one of Koro-sensei's weakpoints".

"...right...actually, they found one I never wrote down it seems. Weakness to sweets".

Kayano and Irina both gave Nagisa looks. "Seriously?"

* * *

"I see...so he is weak to motion sickness" Toko mentioned, writing down another weakness. In addition to being Hands On, and his Weakness to Sweets..."

"Dont forget number three: Total Perv".

"Right, that too. Leo exposed another one to us as well. When we tried to shoot him directly, he dodged easily, but he was less able to deal with Leo's indirect path projected shots, so it seems he is vulnerable to indirect attacks. He can also only shed his skin once a month, which is five. So six is Weak to Motion Sickness".

After hearing that, and seeing Koro-sensei, Leo took out two handguns he was hiding somewhere and began a surprise assault on Koro-sensei, who was riding with them.

"Ahh...ahh..." Korosensei screamed sickly. Even though he looked like he was about to barf, he was still somehow managing to dodge Leo's attack. "Leo! No assassination attempts on the train!"

"Relax, I wont hit anyone other then you!" Leo declared.

"Leo-kun! Not on a moving vehicle!"

"Because you know we can get you easier this way?"

"No, no! Because..."

And then, the train took a turn, and put Leo off balance, falling right into Toko.

"...of that".

"...Oww...sorry Toko-kun".

"...its alright. It was a good attempt, Leo-kun".

"No more assassination attempts on the train!"

"Fiiinnneee".

As they said that, Susumu started to shift his bag out a little...

"I already removed the explosive device in there".

"Tsk".

"Seriously?! I am right across the aisle, right in harms way again!"

* * *

Eventually, they finally arrived in Kyoto, and headed to where they would be staying. While the other classes all got individual rooms in luxury hotels, Class E would get an inn with a public outdoor bathing area, and four big rooms, two for the boys, two for the girls.

"Well, I suppose its a bit of an upgrade from the time when we just had one big room for each gender" Nagisa remarked as they arrived, though he did feel like something seemed off. "Alright, everyone should clean up tonight and get ready, so they can maximize their time looking around tomorrow".

"Kaaay!" the class responded. Meanwhile, Nagisa looked back over at the entrance. "...lets see exactly how much history plans to repeat itself..."

* * *

"I told you it was a good idea to be prepared" Toko said to Shota and Leo as they entered into the baths. It looked like the showers and washing area was also there, and the three were clad in towels. "Now we can easily wash off and..."

Toko turned the corner, but after he saw something became overwhelmed with shock and surprise which caused him to back up into Shota and Leo, knocking them and their towels to the floor. That only made them more embarrassed, as they had encountered Aria, Fumiko, and Haruya, who had prepared with them. They also were shocked enough to release their grip, which formed an awkward moment.

That was the discrepency Nagisa had sensed but not realized. "A public outdoor bathing area". A singular, which meant one, which meant mixed bathing. Had the students and teachers made the reservation themselves, they would have been aware of this, but because the school made it, they were caught off guard. Furthermore, while the bathing area was mixed, the changing rooms were not.

At first, none of them were sure how to act. The first one to was Nakamura Aria, who pushed herself to take change and push past everything. She quickly grabbed Toko's hand and pulled him up, heading over towards the washing area. "Its a sempai's job to help their kouhais! I call Toko-kun! Come on, don't make it weird and go with it!"

Certainly, there were other people around who were less surprised, and since on some level, none of them wanted to look like fools or seem embarrassed, they ended up going with Aria's flow. It did help that they were indeed older though. Not as much for the boys though, as their faces went red.

"Sorry Toko" she whispered, as she sat down and put Toko on her lap. "But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do".

"W-wait...I am not that young, just short...you are not planning to..."

"If we do it like this, it appears more normal" she pointed out. "If we dont, or you make a scene though, how embarrassing do you think it will be?"

Fumiko, Shota, Haruyo, and Leo also came over. That said, while embarrassed, Leo seemed a bit less so, as well as Shota.

"...my parents always baby me like this. Remember? They do it to you too when you come over".

"As for me...its embarrassing, but...I actually dont know all the measures I need to take before using a Japanese bath like this".

"What about yesterday...wait, did you just..."

"I was focused on the mission, so maybe?"

Leo legitimately did need help it seemed. Also he didn't take those steps during the mission, which somewhat weirded Toko out a bit being native and used to the procedure as if it was normal.

"...but Aria, do I really need to sit on your lap like this?"

Suddenly, she smiled as she pulled out a camera, and took a group photo of everyone. Granted, anything private was blocked, either by a limb, or by someone being physically in front of the other, but it was still a bit embarrassing in that moment.

"Haha. Sorry Toko, but if it makes you feel better, I inherrited that part of me from my mother. You know, she has pictures of Nagisa-sensei when he was her classmate, in a dress".

"Whaaaa...well, its still awkward!" Toko said, squirming a little.

"Well how about this. If we do it like this, we finish sooner, and can get out before any more girls from our class eventually come in and see you, okay?"

"F-fine" he said, submitting as she took a few other photos as well.

* * *

Finally, it was the first day of the trip. They would get to look around, explore...and lead their teacher, Koro-sensei, into killzones set up in advance. To this end, several pro assassins had been hired for the trip. Incidentally, The Director said it was okay in this instance, which Nagisa found interesting. It was looking like a near perfect repeat of their own trip.

Incidentally though, Nagisa checked and learned that their own place they had stayed in while on their trip to Kyoto had burned down years ago, which made it unable to be used.

And while this was going on, Toko's group was currently on their own, non assassination time, looking around.

"Hmmmm...what do you think about this as a souvenieer?" Aria asked, holding up a teddy bear. "I think it fits you".

Toko's face turned red again. "Are you just going to keep teasing us?"

"Nah. Probably just mainly you" Aria joked, as she picked out a mirror. "By the way, how does this look?"

She showed the mirror at Toko, revealing his own blushed expression. However...

"Yeah...Leo-kun, you were right. We are being followed".

As they kept walking around, Leo had warned them of some strange guys following them. At first, they thought maybe he was just joking around, but they did get a weird feeling they were being watched.

"Yes, excuse me mister? We will get this..."

"Ah em?" Aria said, holding the teddy bear.

"...okay, these".

With the purchase made, Aria raised the mirror to make it look like she was examining her own makeup, when in truth it was to watch behind them covertly while the group headed through an alley to try and avoid them. It was still early in the morning, and they couldn't be sure who was following them or why.

"You think its government?"

"Not sure. This feels different..." Leo mentioned, when suddenly he seemed to trip and fall face first into the dirt. Toko then recieved a fist to the face, while Shota was grabbed and thrown against a wall.

"Aww, look at this. Three prime girl sempais, leading their little kouhai's around. But come on now, surely you want to stop babysitting, and come with us for some fun times" a few high school boys said as they came out of the shadows. As for the one who had tripped Leo, he seemed especially menacing, and already had quite a juvinile record of stalking and assault.

"We should thank whoever gave you that tip about these elitist junior high girls wandering around" one of them added, showing the girls the phone the tip came on as if it was something to brag about.

"The hell is wrong with you. Get away from..." Aria started to say, when she was suddenly pushed away.

"Dont get too feisty now. Anyways, come with us. Lets get out of here before anyone cramps our style! We got some special plans for you special ladies".

With that, the highschoolers grabbed Haruyo and Fumiko, and ran off before the others could get to their feet.

"Damnit...I cant believe they got us like that...we have to call the others. Maybe the police or something?" Shota suggested, when suddenly they all got a message on their phones, along with a minor electric feeling from the bands. Toko and the others quickly checked it.

"From The Director. Observing situation. New Objective: Find and rescue Haruyo and Fumiko without involving the police. Punishment for disobediance will be severe for those who you wish to save..."

"Damnit! This guy is toying with us now too?!"

"No, no wait. There is a good point to all this" Toko said, as he got out the guidebook.

"What is that behemoth supposed to do?" Leo asked.

"Oh, wait...I remember what you are talking about" Shota mentioned, getting out his own.

"You both read it?" Aria questioned.

"I thought it might have useful information".

"As someone who grew up with parents who practically shoved manga and novels down my throat, I have a habit of reading anything given to me that seems interesting, even a bit" Shota added. Normally, one might expect it to have only been Toko to have brought the book, but it seemed Shota had as well. Well, this was their own classroom after all. Not every situation would be identical, though the similarities would be uncanny if they knew about them.

"Is that a section on what to do if you see a sports game being done by locals and want to join?"

"And is this one to deal with unexpected romances while on a school trip?! And even hookup and...he knows we are middle schoolers right?!"

Toko wanted to retort that given what embarrassment they were subjected to last night, but then he spotted what he was looking for.

"Ah, here it is!" Toko announced, opening the book to a specific chapter. "What to do when one of your classmates has been abducted while on a school trip. The first step seems to be identifying the captors. If they were wearing school uniforms, please head to the following section..."

Toko flipped a few pages, and found it.

"If it is none of the uniforms shown here in these images, then it is from a rival school also foreign to the area and unfamiliar to it. If so, they will want to hole up somewhere isolated and nearby with your classmates. Please refer to my Mach 20 Birds Eye View Map of the area for possible locations".

And then, they found the map that showed all of those locations.

"That is still quite a bit..."

"Yeah...Leo? What do you think?"

"Hmmm...alright. I have an idea. Still, to go after them with no backup".

Toko just gave off a bit of a smile, as had a bit of an aura of evil around him.

"...ohhh, don't worry. We will be just fine".

"Oh dear...yep, those guys really pissed him off" Shota said, while Leo actually trembled. He had not expected the nice, sweet, innocent Toko to exhude such dark aura.

"...you heard what they were planning to do to our classmates" Toko announced, with even his normally cute voice sounding a hint of demonic evil. Furthermore, this strange pressure was exhuding from him. The only time Aria or Shota had felt that was when Koro-sensei had gotten angry that one time.

Oddly enough, it did make them feel they would be fine though.

* * *

"Haha! You girls ready to have some fun?"

"Please, just let us go" Fumiko pleaded desperately.

As the high school boys surrounded them in the old, abandoned warehouse, one of them looked over at a scrawny looking kid with black hair. He was notably shorter and younger then the rest of them, but Fumiko remembered him. To everyone else, they probably saw that bigger brutish kid be the one to trip and surprise Leo, but it was actually him, having stayed hidden afterwards.

"Come on, lil bro. Come and help these girls out of all these elitist clothing. Show them that they aint better then us, right?"

That bigger one being his older brother, who while it sounded like he was asking, seemed to be the leader and pretty oppressive.

"...right" he finally said, stepping forward. The look in his eye being cold and lifeless, as if Fumiko and Haruyo were already discarded.

"Hey, hey!" another one shouted. "I finally got it! I know who this girl is, why she seemed so familiar! She is Shiota Fumiko, the child of that one assassin!"

Nobody in the class had ever made the connection, because Fumiko had used her mother's maiden name to keep that sort of attention away from her. She had also asked her parents not to let anyone figure it out either, but in truth she was Nagisa and Kayano's eldest child, and eldest daughter, Shiota Fumiko. That was also why she had been a bit more attached to Toko, who reminded her a lot of her father, and why she tended to use her given name more then her family name.

"So, a celebrity huh? How niiiice. We get to have fun with a celebrity. Of course, you wont tell anyone about what happens here, right? No no, unless you want to suffer, you will tell everyone you just went out to a Karaoke place and lost track of time".

"No...please no!"

With that noise, there was a sound of a door creaking behind them.

"Ah, looks like our friends made it back with..."

However, as they turned around, several unconscious boys the same age and wearing the same uniform as them dropped to the ground. And then, those four came walking out, with two of them taking turns reading from a text book, talking about methods to identify captors and finding safehouses.

"Page 1337. After identifying the building, remember to always keep up with the moral highground, in case it becomes a court case later, and to instill maximum psychological damage. Appear when they have either dropped their guard the most, or are at a high point of happiness and...ecstacy...ahem, to make a point about just how much stronger you are, and about how badly they have screwed up".

As Toko finished, Shota looked towards him and spoke in a whisper. "...you know those final bits are not in there right?"

Toko shut the book closed, as his small body walked all over the people bigger then him. Meanwhile, the others just gave them a serious of shocked looks.

"What the hell sort of guidebook is that?!"

Fumiko, in that moment, and with her cover blown, could not help but giggle just a little. There were some differences, but otherwise it reminded her of a similar story that her father told her as a child.

"Its one that is brilliant, and is going to let me kick your asses" Toko said, putting the book away and driving his fist into his palm. One of the bigger bullies, who looked like he was seriously tall and probably exactly twice Toko's height, walked over while feeling more amused then afraid.

"Its so cute that you four...no, can you even count as four? You three or two think you can beat us" he said, as he moved to slap Toko to the side. However, as he did, Toko caught his larger hand in his own smaller hand...and stopped it. At the same time, the bully felt this overwhelming pressence...this aura, coming from Toko as Toko looked at him with a certain expression. He was not sure what to call that expression. Rage? No. Murderous? Not quite. Shit inducing? Technically accurate, but no. But it was as if all his strength, size, power...meant nothing in front of a boy who was half his own height. It felt as if he was paralyzed in fear, in sheer terror, at what this boy could do. And every instinct in his head told him one thing.

_This boy is a monster...this boy is a monster! I am going to die if I face him!_

As he started to stumble back, Toko went and kicked him with his leg. It was a high kick, but only went up to a bit below the belly, but still. It was as if it carried enough force to knock him down to the ground, foaming at the mouth. However, despite this, it had managed to give the others some time to come back to their senses.

The younger one seemed to have a bad feeling, and tried to go towards the door, but his own brother caught him and tossed him into a wall to stop him.

"No one flees! They are only four, while we severely outnumber them. You eight...take them down!"

As eight of the massive group stepped forward, they picked up weapons such as bats and broken bottles and such. That said...the moment they did, the sound of breaking glass came out and glass fell down from the ceiling. And a child, who might be as short or even shorter then Toko, Shota, and Leo who was the youngest, dropped down with a flurry of movements while dressed in all black, even keeping his face covered. However, he struck various vital points, and caused them all to fall to the ground unconscious, once again surprising them.

"What the hell? Is that some...elementry schooler sized ninja...no matter, it sounds like the rest of our group has finally arrived".

As he said that, indeed several people came in...but for some reason, several of them were being held by tentacles.

"Koro-sensei!"

"Teach!"

"Koro-sensei! You came!"

Indeed, they had already been taken out by Koro-sensei.

Fumiko was also elated, but then she looked back at the young black clothed figure and sent a glare. She knew that was one of her younger siblings, she just knew it, but she had no idea which one right now. She was very protective of them though.

But at the moment, everyone was far more focused with the situation around Koro-sensei. A bunch of them seemed to be so riled up, they could not see reason and charged him, only to get knocked back.

"No way...even the teachers at that damned school are elite like this?"

"You see..." Koro-sensei started, when several of them were knocked out from behind.

"What did they hit us with...cudgels?"

"...seriously? Did they say that?"

"Toko-kun!" Koro-sensei yelled, a bit annoyed. "I was in the middle of giving my epic lines!"

"Sorry, sorry...this guy's face irritated me after harrassing our classmates like this".

"Just let me finish, okay?!"

"Alright, alright. YOu can finish while we untie Fumiko-chan and Haruya-chan".

Suddenly, Koro-sensei's face went pink.

"Don't you mean...-neechan?"

Toko blushed vividly in that moment, and turned all timid.

"Sh-sh-shut up! And, you were spying on us?! Weirdo!"

"Ahh...no no! I was already in the baths when you came in!"

"Dont say it here! Knock them out first!"

"Alright, pause pause!"

Koro-sensei quickly let loose an aura to temporarily revert the atmosphere back to its original state, and growled at the high schoolers as they explained how these students were the undergod, not the elite, pariahs at their own school, before knocking them all out.

"There...now, I gotta say, weren't your male instincts just a bit excited, sitting in her lap all naked being taken care of..."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Toko said as he pulled out a BB gun and fired Anti-Sensei BBs at Koro-sensei wildly in a fit of embarrassment, before running off.

Koro-sensei then turned towards the others, but Leo already had his own out.

"You really want to try that with me? I dont know what that mental state will do to my caution, and this is not the time or place".

"...yes yes..."

As he said that though, Koro-sensei looked back towards the door Toko ran out of.

_Still, I had to set a mood that completely went against that released murderous aura and brushed it away. I thought I had met my match of those in children with Nagisa, but...no, he is far more different then Nagisa. Toko...is far more likely to act on that murderous intent, and I may need to find out why..._

"Anyways, lets get out of here and enjoy the rest of our trip, okay?"

"Kaaaay!"

"Better go find Toko. YOu better apologize to him too! That was kinda out of character!"

"EEEK! You are right! I was way too serious there! It must have been a reaction of that!" Koro-sensei lied, as he thought about the future.

But before they left, they suddenly got another text from The Director.

"Check the young boy's arm. Its funny, I was so close to you, but I was able to sneak past you all, even Koro-sensei's enhanced senses".

Hearing those words, Aria and Koro-sensei ran over to the boy who had been knocked into the wall by his older brother, and rolled up his sleeves. And surely enough, there was a band there as well.

"Enjoy your next transfer student" The Director sent, as the group stared at the unexpected change.

* * *

**AN:** The Kyoto trip start chapter! But unlike the original, quite a few differences at the end, including a new student! Betcha didn't see that coming! Also, no one even realized yet that another person disappeared not only from the scene, but even their minds! And a huge focus on Fumiko, Nagisa and Kayano's eldest child! Woot!


	7. Chapter 7: School Trip Time 2nd Period

**Chapter 7: School Trip Time Second Period**

* * *

**AN: **We have a Discord! Come to Discord, go to join server, and then post this into the box that comes up: YVAzq8

Also, I do not endorse some of the things practiced in this chapter. Not even sure what I was thinking, just that it would be absolutely hillarious to read. Anyways, you get the point! Besides, we needed a bit of a cooldown chapter anyways. Remember to be responsible!

* * *

"So, lets just be clear...Nagisa-sensei is your dad?"

"Yep".

"Huh...and you have two siblings?"

"Yeah, twin brother and sister. Both can be a bit out of there in their own way".

"Well, I think all family thinks of each other like that".

Toko just silently shrugged his shoulders.

"...yeah, probably. Well, I suppose our assassination attempt for the trip is probably canceled too".

"Didn't they manage to hire some pros this time as well?"

Leo thought about it for a moment.

"I think they managed to hire some blonde haired sniper, who apparently has perfect aim. Apparently he retirued twenty years ago, but they somehow got him out of retirement".

For a moment, the group looked back at Leo as he said that.

"Hey, Leo...I forget, was talking about family too painful for you? I heard you were an orphan".

"For a time it was, but I got over it".

"Did you ever find out who your father was?"

"No. Why?"

Suddenly, Toko and Shota put two and two together. And Nagisa-sensei, who was nearby at the time, did also. He turned towards Koro-sensei in a hushed tone.

"You don't think...could Leo-kun be that guy's son?"

"Well, they do have several of the same traits. Multiple facial features, clearly an inherited spacial calculation ability, and of course, their DNA confirmed father and son".

"Wait, DNA?"

"Indeed. I was curious about it too. Leo-kun's ability to predict paths was exceptional, just like a sniper might but even more refined. I considered that it might be something inherited from his dad, and I knew a blonde haired man. He was casual too, and if I recall correctly, loves baseball style caps, just like Leo-kun does".

"So...Leo-kun is the son of Red Eye. And that was how the GOvernment got Red Eye to return to Kyoto for this?"

"Indeed. From what I understand, he will be sticking around for quite awhile. After all, the man did just discover he had a son. Apparently his girlfriend just up and disappeared one day for no understandable reason".

After hearing that, Nagisa became uneasy.

"How long do you think the Director has been planning this?"

"My guess is...he may have been planning this ever since I was destroyed".

And then, something occured to the two of them...

"Where is the other groups?"

* * *

"This is all your fault! You got us lost!"

"Says the back stabbing traitor! I bet you got us lost!"

"I dont even have a map! HOw could I get us lost?!"

"Well I dont have it either! Besides, you are always causing issues!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Susumu and Ryosuke were clashing again. They had done this ever since the trip first started, and they were assigned to the same group. As expected, Ryosuke who is honor bound, driven, and disciplined found being in the same group as the hate filled, reckless, and quick acting. In terms of fighting ability, Ryosuke held up the top. That said, his methods were far too direct. Which actually made it so that people thought Susumu would have an easier time taking down Koro-sensei.

In other words, one of them was likable, but many considered useless, while the other was irritating and annoying, but many considered to be a great help in assassination attempts. It was that sort of situation, which made everyone see them as polar opposites.

"Would you two stop fighting already?"

Hiroki told them that as they kept going on, however...

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Faye was totally rooting them on and encouraging them to fight.

It didn't help that each of their assassination attempts failed horribly. The ambush on the bridge. The trap set at the theater. They had pretty much tried everything, but nothing worked at all. And then, halfway through it got called off for some reason.

And then, to make things even more strange, tehy encountered a man with a large package of juice cans.

"Hey. Selling bulk amount of energy juice cans, still good! Clearance sale!"

"Hey, we will take them, if you can point us in the direction of the place we are staying".

"Sold!"

And so, with that, they ended up wandering around like normal tourists until they finally found their way back.

* * *

And now, as it was late at night, and everyone was wearing a Yukata, Nagisa was working on the logistics of things. Mainly, the student transfer papers for one Rukio Tachibana, their newest transfer student that was picked up today. Technically, he was forced upon them, but...

"...I have to wonder...was this an act of mercy, or wickedness?"

From what Nagisa had learned, it appeared that Rukio was a middle schooler student, but it appeared thanks to his talent in stealth and hiding, he was taken advantage of by his older brother to do various bad things. He was basically bullied, pushed around, and as such lacked any real ability to trust or make relationships. His parents also were not that good, one suspected of being a yakuza hitman, not in the yakuza himself, but sometimes hired by them, and his mother was a con artist. It seemed like Rukio was not treated very well. Not quite abused or neglected, but...it didn't fit well together.

Of course, this act of mercy did involve putting a bomb on him that could not be removed, but still. In retrospect, that would be one of the only ways to force their hand.

As for the student himself, he was staying with Toko's group for now. He was pretty sure they went towards the baths again...might have been because they got a bit dirty today. Or maybe it was because Rukio was very dirty?

* * *

"Why me too?" Toko complained, once again sitting on Aria's lap as they were both naked and getting washed.

"Its so the people from yesterday wont think we were just acting yesterday" Aria mentioned. "Also, Rukio-kun looks nervous. We needed someone else to go through the same thing as he was".

She said that as she washed Toko's front.

"Hey...that tickles!" Toko complained, as he looked over at Rukio. It did seem he was rather shy, even more shy then any of them. Not to mention the trust issues. Because of that, while Leo and Shota washed each other's backs, Fumiko and Haruyo were helping to wash him, which made him extremely embarrassed as well. They had to be the ones, because they were the ones that were kidnapped. That made them sympathetic to Rukio, which made it easier for him to bond with them.

"And by going through the same thing, he will bond with you too" Aria told him, once again displaying her intelligence and ability to understand people. However, feeling whimsical, she wrapped Toko in her arms and pulled him right up back to chest, and then kissed him on the side of his cheek. "Besides, I always wanted a little brother".

"Wh-wh-wha?!" Toko said in shock and embarrassment as he struggled futily, as Aria laughed a little. "Gotcha!"

"Muuuu...that was mean" he said, as she continued.

* * *

And thus, afterwards, they all went back to their rooms. It appeared that Toko would be with Leo, Shota, Rukio, Akira, Hiroki, Susumu, and Ryosuke. Also, it appeared someone had brought them all energy drinks of some kind, or some sort of juice, so they all decided to have some.

* * *

"Hey, Nagisa-sensei?" Irina came in to the teacher's room. Aside from Nagisa, Kayano and a blond haired man was also there. "Just thought you might want to know, but make sure no one buys anything called 'energy juice' from anyone or anyplace out there".

"Energy juice? Why is that?" Nagisa said, as he glanced at an unopened can Ryosuke had offered him with a bad feeling.

"Apparently, its code for some sort of new homebrew alcohol. People are desperately selling it off to people to help spread the word, and those people might sell it off to others, and so on. Anyways, apparently there was some miscommunication, and people are selling it thinking its actual juice, and not alcohol".

"...you mean, like this can Ryosuke gave me?"

Nagisa held the unopened can up at Irina.

"...yeah. HOw much did..."

"Enough! Kayano, you handle the first girl's room. Irina, the second! I will handle the first boys room! Red Eye-kun, handle the second! Make sure Koro-sensei doesn't learn though, you know how he weak he is to alcohol!"

"""Right!"""

And thus, Kayano immediately went over to the room where her daughter was in, as well as their classmate's daughter and a few other girls were. They immediately opened the door and...

"And...and you know...bam! He was just there! A little, tiny ninja dude!" Haruyo announced, clearly buzzed. They all were in fact. Most likely, they all did a cheers together and started drinking at the exact same time.

"Heyyyy...its the really nice lady!" Jiro mentioned, right before a hicup. As she got up though, her Yukata ended up sliding off as it was already loose. "We have this really great juice! You should try some!"

"Oh dear..."

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing?" Toko panicked as a naked Susumu held him down while a naked Leo took off his clothes and rendered him naked.

"Proving me right!" Leo mentioned with a red face. "See? Normal sized! You lose Susumu!"

"Ahhhg! Nooo faiiir! Why are you all great friends and know this stuff! I hate being alone!"

"I just think...hicup...that Toko-kun's tolerance is pretty amazing! He is totally less buzzed then everyone else!" Ryosuke mentioned. "It redeems him for that completely muscleless, weak looking boooooodddyyyy".

"...I think Toko-chan's body looks really great...wait...is Toko-chan a boy?"

Nagisa was just at the door, totally unnoticed, by what had to be pure chaos. He then took out a notebook, and wrote something down.

Toko Weakness 1: Super unlucky.

"Llleeeet mee gooo!" Toko pleaded, as he was pinned to the ground by Leo.

"I dunnnooooo" Leo slurred. "Isn't this what usually happens in these situations in manga and animuuuuuu?"

All their clothes seem to have been thrown haphazardly around the floor, and that was when Leo got a drunken mischevous smirk.

"We should see who can shoot farthest!"

"Oh dear..."

"Shaddup! Even in that, everyone knows you would win!"

"Ryosuke!" Shota explained as he jumped on his back. "Ride on, Ryosuke! Ride off into the sunset!"

"The sunset already left!"

"Then run after it and catch up so we can ride into it!"

Nagisa had to wonder if what was going on right now was just alcohol. The Director was already messing with them, so he had to consider this being his work.

"...well, they are all boys, so it should be fine right? Yeah, probably" Nagisa said as he closed the doors.

Teacher Note 1: Know when to give space and not get involved.

"That said, I suppose I should start preparing a hangover remedy" Nagisa mentioned, as Red Eye came over.

"Is everyone alright? Is Leo safe?"

"Yeah...but they are drunk as hell. Whatever that stuff is, it is strong".

"Why is the door shut?"

"Ah...well, none of them will probably remember this, and they sure wont want us to".

"...that bad?"

"Toko-kun seems to have some tolerance to alcohol, but yeah. Even for him, that bad".

"Are they..."

"All completely naked? Yep. Anyways, can you help me prepare a hangover remedy?"

"Well, that depends. What is yours?"

Nagisa thought about that for a little.

"...it depends on which one. I have one for strangers, and one for close friends and family".

"The more effective one".

"The more effective one involves canned coffee, a place outside we can make them stand, and a cold hose to shower them off. Followed by peanut butter sandwhiches for stability".

"Would the baths be a good substitute?"

"I suppose. Why, what is your hangover remedy?"

"Orange Juice, running around the block five times, and asprin".

"Well, the asprin is just a given. Everyone uses that for their remedy".

"Yeah, but...are either of us carrying children's asprin?"

Nagisa immediately took some out of his pocket.

"You are well prepared".

"Comes with being a teacher".

"So how many hidden weapons do you have on you then?"

"I am in a Yukata..."

"So four".

"What makes you think I have..."

"You care for your students safety, you understand the danger of this situation, and just habit when you were in an Assassination Classroom".

"...five, actually. Don't tell anyone".

"My lips are sealed...wait, where could you carry the fifth..."

"Anyways! We should get started!"

Suddenly, the doors opened behind them, and Leo walked out.

"I am Leo-sama, the King of the Jungle! Fear me!"

"No no no!" Nagisa said, pushing the drunk naked boy back inside. "Stay in there, and just use up all your energy till you pass out! We will wake you in the morning!"

"No one tells the king what to do!"

"Just stay in there!" Nagisa said, as he closed the door and held it closed. "Please hurry and get some sleeping pills as well!"

"Right!" the assassin replied, running off.

Needless to say, the events of this night, and the following morning, remained heavily classified.

* * *

**AN:** Am I sane? Absolutely not! But sanity is overrated! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, and let me know! Also sorry if it was a it short, but it couldn't be helped. Everyone passed out halfway through!


	8. Chapter 8: Study Time

**Chapter 8: Study Time**

* * *

"Wake up everyone!" someone shouted very loudly at the top of their lungs through the dorm halls. It disrupted the deep sleep that everyone wanted to maintain at 5:30AM. "Everyone, it is time to wake up!"

As for the identity of that person, it was Leo Smith, who after shouting that a few times, opened up his dorm room and ran towards the bed. He was still dressed in just a T shirt and boxers, and as he came down on his bed...

"Rukio-kun! Wake up!"

"...uhhhhg...why are you being so loud?"

"Because, its study time!" Leo shouted in his energetic voice. "And you all asked me to wake up!"

* * *

"Is this really so important?" Rukio asked, wearing a T shirt and sleep pants.

"Of course it is! Its the first term midterm!"

"...already? Isn't this really early?" Rukio asked, having transfered from a normal school against his will. Not that he was complaining.

_THis is kinda bothersome, but...it does feel nice, to be away from them..._

Rukio's family was full of brutes, con artists, and such. Maybe because he was pressued by all of his family, and everyone in his school, but he had a very small, if not non-existant, pressence, and was easily able to go unnoticed. So to be away from all the pressure, to not feel so crushed, felt nice to him. He did feel sorry about what happened though, but it seemed at least most understood it wasn't his choice.

"So wait...why are we going to study now?"

"Because then, we might get some in before the distractions come".

"The distractions?"

"Yeah, the other classes will be giving it their all to bother us, distract us, and disrupt our flow. And, they only just released the test materials last night, at four AM, online. Now, all the other classes of course will have studied up on it, on a wide variety of subjects, the but the teachers would have made sure they knew where to focus. But, not us. Ours gets 'misplaced'".

"And they will use any and every possible method to mess with us".

"So then...the goal is to anticipate their question paths, and hit the mark?" Leo asked.

Toko nodded. "Today, we engage on a mental battlefield like no other, to prepare for the war".

"Don't you think Koro-sensei will help us?"

"Of course he will, but...think about the level he will be helping us. We will need our energy and concentration. So, who can cook?"

At that question, one person raised his hand, although rather meekly. It was Rukio.

"None of my other family could even remotely make anything taste good...so...I learned how to cook".

"Well, that is a surprise...alright, Rukio! Go and redeem yourself through our bellies!"

"Ah! Y-yes!" Rukio replied, hurrying off into the kitchen area.

"I will go help him. We need all hands on deck for this" Aria added, following him.

"Alright people!" Toko said, bringing out the coffee he had made. "Drink up!"

"Hold it! Hold it!" Akira shouted. "YOu...you are going to give Leo-kun and Shota-kun coffee?!"

"Damn right I am! You two ready to delve into those books and absorb every little detail!?"

""Aye, sir!""

And with that, much to the nightmare of his classmates, Toko gave them both coffee, and they drank it right up. Everyone was concerned by this. But they did not have time to argue. None of them had even focused on if they looked embarrassing or humiliating, as they were wearing mainly underwear, shirts, some shorts here and there. Only the most comfortable of clothing, to maximize focus ability.

"Lets do this! Lets energize up and get some pre-studying done! We cant be near the bottom!"

"...wait, what happens to the people at the bottom?"

"Rumor has it, that the worst five students of E class will suffer 'accidental tragedies' that force them to hike up and down that mountain naked".

"What?"

"Yeah. But, if we can somehow make it so that we get higher scores then the other classes, to where our five worth are sufficiently high enough, we might be able to avoid that since it would be seen as revenge, not justification".

"And also, no one wants to be the five lowest?"

"Exactly".

And so, the group began to study hard, getting about a good hour in...

Yes, an hour later, and suddenly the streets outside were filled with noise. From what it sounded like, a parade?

"Leo?"

Leo went over to the front door, and opened it enough to look out. The moment he did, parade music scored through the dorms, confetti burst in, and a few kids their age wearing the uniforms of their school came in, taking photos of everyone and everything...

And as everyone was basically in their underwear, it was embarrassing.

"What the hell, you cant barge in here!"

"Oh yes we can. Technically speaking, as members of the student council, we can come in and perform inspections whenever we want. And thanks to being part of the Press Club authorized by the Student Council as well, we can come in here for scoops and news updates for the school! We are also members of the Health Committee, which gives us permission to do on the spot inspections of your physical health whenever we want".

"In other words, we can come here whenever we want. Not like we would want to stay in this...dump?"

That was when they noticed that although certainly, there were plenty of them in their underwear desperately studying, their dorms were so much better then what they believed. No, some parts of it looked newer, better, and of high quality then their own, with better equipment and everything. And the smell of the food...it was fantastic, as if they had somehow managed to buy quality food instead of whatever cheap stuff they could manage.

As they looked around, everything looked new and better, to the point of being unreasonable. There was no reason their place should be better then theirs, that the blood rushed to their heads and they looked for the closest people, to punish however they wanted. And that was when, with their vision filled with red, they noticed something blue. And they looked for the slightest of excuses.

"You, brat! Stand up!"

Toko stood up, knowing this would be bad for him. He had some sort of terrible luck.

"And you too! White haired brat!"

Shota ended up chosen with him.

"Those boxers clearly have images of daggers on them! And those have ninjas with nunchucks! Imagery of weapons is now allowed on school grounds, which this is a part of! Remove them, now!"

Toko was absolutely sure now, he had bad luck. And this time Shota had gotten caught up in it too.

"That is, unless to make a proper lesson, you want us to make your whole class join with you".

Shota gulped as that was said. These people were so red, they didn't even realize they couldn't go that far. Not like this. But they pressured Toko anyways, and gave them no choice as they did what the bullies wanted.

"YOu shouldn't dally when your betters give you orders" they said. They had to be some levels of dense though, because although the two were humiliated, no one was laughing at them aside from the bulllies. No, rather, everyone was directing bloodlust at the bullies. At least, until they did burst into laughter.

But that included Toko and Shota. And at the same time, the bullies felt a breeze as there was a flash behind them. They turned around, and saw Rukio holding their belts. The two looked down, and saw their pants and underwear on the ground. They had not even noticed Rukio walk over to them, they had been so focused on Toko and Shota who were deperately pulling down their shirts to cover themselves.

And then, finally, they started to feel the bloodlust from the room as they stumbled back, quickly pulling their underwear and pants up and ran out the door in fear. Toko and Shota quickly pulled their boxers back up as well.

"...you were not kidding that they were disruptive".

"They usually would not go that far in this situation..."

None of them realized though it was because of the dorm situation that this happened.

"We should probably expect more name calling now, and dark looks".

"Things are only going to get worse".

"Well then, we better get dressed soon".

Leo looked confused again.

"Hold on, doesn't school start much later? Why do we need to start getting dressed soon?"

"That parade isn't just out there to make noise. There will be countless obstacles to block our way to school. That is one of them, but there will be others. So many others. You know how we have been learning parkour? We will be using that to the fullest".

"Alright, so...its going to be a marathon, and a race".

"Exactly".

"And thats why you wanted everyone up early...but did Leo and Shota really need coffee?"

"Of course. They are our Breakers after all".

"...breakers?"

"About that~" Aria said, coming over. "My mom told me a super cool idea we could try as well to help even the odds further".

* * *

The streets seemed unusually filled today, as the morning sun was rising into the sky. However, in truth, many of these seemingly normal, innocent people were anything but. They were hired muscle, there to block, obstruct, and interfere with E-Class. They had all their photos memorized, and were there to obstruct with them as needed.

And as this happened, a pair of girls wearing girly clothes walked down the street, noticing them all. However, when tehy looked at the pair, they immediately seemed uninterested.

"...why me?" Rukio asked. "They dont even know my face yet, right?"

"...I swear, I bet she got this idea from Elliot" Toko replied. Yes, in truth, the two girls were the boys Rukio and Toko. Toko already could pass for either gender, and Rukio was deemed not only to be adorable enough, but also had such a low pressence that it would help him go unnoticed if they did somehow have his face.

As for why they were wearing dresses, Aria's logic was that it was so they could hide their school clothes and backpacks underneath, where no one would notice. However, it did seem to be working. And because of that, they had reported the enforcers positions.

"It looks like they are weak on the fifth road" Toko reported over comms.

"And now, we shall go and sneak into the woods to change, and meet you at the school building".

"Aww, but I wanted to see..." someone started, but then Toko turned off the comms.

And thus, the next plan of theirs started. The entire reason to give Shota and Leo coffee.

"Lleeeeettttsss goooooo!"

"Race you there!"

Yes, as the two charged forwards, the Enforcers went to stop them, however.

"Too slow!"

"Around you here!"

"Is that the best you got?!"

"Lamezoids!"

Yes, they not only aggrivated and taunted by the two of them, but utterly distracted by them. As such, it created a hole within the perimeter that allowed the other students to get through. The moment everyone was through, Shota and Leo moved away and ran off with enough energy to boggle the minds of the enforcers.

"Haha! Worked like a charm!"

"Fantastic!"

* * *

And so, the class managed to safely and successfully make it to school on time.

"All of this...for a damn...study da..." Hiroki said, when they noticed Koro-sensei, clearly worried, looking dreadful about something. "...Koro-sensei, what is wrong?"

"...apparently, there was a scheduling mistake...so while we have been studying all week, we dont get a study day...because the test is today".

_They tricked us! They played us and made us think today was a study day, and not a test day!_

"Its okay everyone..." Toko said. "We can still crush them into dust".

No one noticed that Toko's language had gotten a bit darker, as if he had plans or something. Or like a great, dark fire had been lit under him.

Still, it appeared their day was not over yet.

* * *

"What the hell is with these questions..."

They expected something like this. They knew that the tests were hard, and always designed to be biased against them. That they would always get altered subject topics, or never get the information in time to be ready. But this year, it was different. This year, it was brutal.

And this year, E-Class was going farther then they ever had before.

Yes, E-Class was smashing through the first part. As if armed with swords and battleaxes rather then the pencils they should be, they were cleaving their way through one question after another.

_I know this! I studied this!_

It was not just last night they had done this. For the past week, ever since the Kyoto Trip, they had been waking up earlier, thanks to Leo. That was why, they had become a bit more adjusted to being in their underwear around each other, aside from living in the dorm rooms, as a group just a bit faster. That was why, Toko was confident. He would pay that humiliation back, the feeling of them forcibly dominating his mind, several times over. He would not be in last place. He would not allow himself to be made of a joke by those people again.

And so, he kept slashing, and slashing, and slashing away...he kept progressing and...

_Wh-what?! This is..._

Toko saw as something unfathomable passed his eyes. A question that he was sure was far beyond middle school levels, especially for a Freshman. Something that not even a high school freshman would experience. This was a question...for a HIgh School Senior...

And thus, he felt as if a giant monster had knocked him down and pinned him to the ground.

But, he knew what to do. Something this tricky, just move on and keep going. Dont let them get you stuck. So he got up and kept going and...

_What the...but, this book was said to be too graphic for schools...wait, they are asking us to write why it was too graphic? For a social studies question?!_

Another blow had been dealt.

But once again, Toko got up one more time, to search for another question...

_These...these questions...this is not just a change of topics! Hitting a mock 20 supercreature is easier then this! This is just...impossible! No! No no no!_

And because of that, Toko and his class began to crash and burn from the tests one by one.

* * *

So in terms of the Class E Test Scores...nearly everyone was pretty much at the bottom of the barrel.

"I can't believe how bad that was..." Haruyo mentioned, fifth last in the class.

"That was just aweful" Ryosuke added, fourth last in the class.

"Damn it..." Toko said, showing unusual levels of being upset as he was third last in class.

"I swear, this was way too severe!" Faye remarked, being second last in class.

"That was haaaarrrd..." Leo said, having scored the very worst somehow.

"Leo-kun scored the worst?"

"Yeah. He can speak multiple languages, but even he cant be ready for such a terrible but normalish situation".

Indeed, Leo was a natural genius, despite how he acted. There was no reason for why he should have failed. And Toko was one of their smartest, so him failing also didn't quite seem right.

"What happened exactly?"

"Someone must have learned all the languages I can speak" Leo mentioned. "I can speak French Fluently, and read it just fine, but...its my slowest language to translate".

"Wait, your test was written in French?!"

"The whole damn thing" Leo pouted. "Is that even fair?"

"Technically, the school has to give a test in a language you are listed as being fluent in, so they took advantage of it. That was why Toko messed up too".

"Who thought learning English at a young age would be a hinderance".

"Ah...sorry about that, Toko" Aria replied, understanding that it was somewhat her fault. Toko had only recently become someone who was considered fluent in English, so they had used that against him and gave him tests that switched from Japanese to English.

As a result, two of the smartest people in class had ended up getting the lowest scores.

"Hey...dont worry" a particular student said, walking into the classroom at such a late hour and holding a piece of paper. He walked up to Koro-sensei's desk with a cool and collected smile, as if all was right, or maybe just he felt that good. It would make sense after all, as he gave Koro-sensei a paper. "Because like my dad, they were not ready for me either".

Looking much like his father did when he was his age, Elliot Akabane smiled as Koro-sensei saw the pap...

"A perfect score! One hundred percent! Top of grade and class!" Koro-sensei announced, and suddenly the dark clouds over the class no longer felt as dark or overwhelming. Rather, when Karma turned around and looked at the five lowest, they felt as if they were challanged.

"Now you know, we cant run away from them. We cant show them weakness or fear...but, we can mercilessly disect them, slowly make them boil, and fill them with regret. But, now they know their grand plans...wont work forever".

Even though some of them felt worried for their immediate future, even they felt a fire of action over them. Because now, a crack had formed in their impenetrable wall of grades. A wall that had kept Class E at the bottom, and the others at top. And that was all they needed. For a crack would become a leak, and then a gush, and then a flood.

"Ohohohohohohohohohohoh...well said, Kar...Elliot-kun. That said...stop skipping class and stealing my snacks!"

"Oh, but my dad said you were okay with it" Elliot said. He was happy to see his other classmates no longer looking depressed, and was all ready to help them fight off the people who were keeping them oppressed.

* * *

Meanwhile, later that night, as some of the students were walking home after talking about their grades and talking to their teachers about improvement (so they would not drop into E-Class), and as the darkness set, the sky lacked a moon to shine with.

"Hahahaha! I wish we were able to mess with those brats ourselves".

"Hey, they said they would take pictures when they get them, so that should help us feel like we are there".

"Yeah...those damn E Class flunkies need to pay for what they did to us".

"Damn right" he said, when they noticed a shadow cast by a steet lamp they passed of a third person behind them. BUt, as they turned around...

"AHHHG!" "NOOOO!"

A few moments later, when people nearby looked at where the screaming came from, they soon called 911 afterwards.

* * *

**AN:** We got our Akabane! Woot! Also, there we go...a fire has been lit under everyone, and it looks like things will be getting kicked up a notch! Hope everyone enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge Time

**Chapter 9: Revenge Time**

* * *

**AN:** Remember kids, bullying is wrong.

* * *

"Gotta get to school early, gotta avoid those bullies" Toko said to himself as he rushed along the path through the woods, hoping to avoid the bullies and their hazing. Most of the time, the bullying was through psychological and indirect methods, such as with that test. But there were some truly mean spirits among the classes that liked to take it further, and no one stopped them or tried to. They were considered to be "Enforcers", people who ensured that E Class would never try anything and actively get back at, or sabotage, the other classes.

The brutes, if you would, that used fear, humiliation, and conventional bullying but stayed out of the spotlight.

He had this sort of tense feeling he could not get rid of, but he was sure if he just avoided them...

"There you are!" a voice said as an older boy came from behind a tree, and scooped Toko up. "There you are, you damn brat. We have some words for you".

"Oh come on guys, can't we..."

"Not happening. Not after what you did!" they shouted, as they pulled Toko away. After that, they forced him out of his clothes despite his pleading, and tied his hands behind him to a tree. He was not the only one there though, as Leo and Haruyo had been grabbed already as well, apparently having left before him.

"Oh come on! Tieing us up? Isn't this a bit much?!" a very red faced Toko said as he was made to sit on dirt.

"Maybe, if you E Class Delinquents had not attacked two of our best students!"

"What?" Toko asked, shocked.

"I keep telling you, it was not us!"

"Oh, so they just got attacked on the street coincidentally after you all flunked the test?! E Class had already been acting really weird lately, but this is too much! Of course, the police say they have no suspects, but we all know the truth! That it was you E Class Rejects! Especially one of you bottom of the barrel five!"

"Yeah. So outraged over how inferior you are, you just had to attack them!"

"If someone confesses, we might just leave it at this" one of them said, as they lit a match and began to burn their uniforms. "That is, unless you have a death wish".

"...a death wish, huh?" Toko said, as he felt something rise up while watching the flames. His legs, that had been huddled close to his chest to try and hide his front, relaxed a little, though they still blocked it to a degree. "Do you even know what a real death wish is?"

"Wait, Toko" Leo started, concerned. However, Toko looked up at them, a cold look in his face.

"...do you even have any idea what it is like to live with your future death?"

The Enforcers found themselves sweating a little, as heavy psychological damage was done by that look. However, they quickly started to regain their composure.

"You brat...you think you can scare us?!"

"No, but I should" another voice said, as suddenly someone put two fingers from each of his hands on the neck of the two of them, seemingly coming out of nowhere but with a sudden pressure of killing intent released. The Enforcers who saw and felt this stumbled back a little, but were just mustering to retaliate when they realized it was a teacher they were encountering, Nagisa-sensei. "...after all, no teacher would ever tolerate this sort of treatment to their students".

"Eh...ri...excuse us, sensei!" they said as they had felt completely overwhelmed, and ran off. As they did, Nagisa sighed in relief. "You can come out now, Koro-sensei".

And then, the three of them were further shocked as Koro-sensei suddenly appeared at mock 20 speed.

"You knew I was here? How?"

"You cant know every single little thing that happens, not even in the classroom let alone the mountain. However..."

Nagisa looked at the fire, which caused Toko to realize it.

"The smell! He picked it out from the smell!"

"Indeed. Unfortunately, that meant he arrived when your clothes were already burning, and as a supercreature that is a national secret being covered up with the school's cooperation, he couldn't just go and fight these guys directly. Besides, he is not allowed to harm any of the students here. That said, he was probably working out some plan to deal with it when I showed up. So, did you get some?"

"Ah, yes" he said, moving at high speed again. Suddenly, Toko, Leo, and Haruyo were all dressed in gym clothes. "This is all that was available, but it should be good".

There had not been any underwear available though, so everyone felt a bit weird. However, another question came through Toko's mind.

"Still, what was that about? Two students were attacked?"

"Yes. It was the two that had bullied you and Shota from earlier. They were sent to the hospital with multiple knife cuts on their bodies, seriously injured and yet not life threatening".

"So they got lucky?"

"That level of knifework is not luck. Only someone who seriously knows how to use a knfie could do that, and admittedly, the people who know knives the best in this area..."

"Is everyone from our class, right?"

"Indeed. But their prime suspect, aside from everyone on the bottom five hitlist, is you Toko. After all, they went after you harshly before".

"But, Toko cant be the one who did it. He was hanging out with Shota after the test, and is in the clear" Leo said, giving his reason. Rather, he had to give that reason to justify it. After all, he knew Toko certainly did have the bloodlust for it. He had felt it, there during the field trip, how he was able to disable someone who was practically three or four times his size through fear. And he knew that Toko was upset with those two for not only embarrassing him in front of everyone, but also Shota.

"Yeah, I also saw him with the rest of us at the dorms after the test, along with Shota as well".

"Yeah, we figured. To be clear, that is their prime suspects. But we think it might have been someone else".

As Toko heard this, he narrowed his eyes.

"Do you mean...the rumored new transfer student?"

"Yea...wait, how did you know?" Nagisa questioned.

"I keep my ears open".

"But we never discussed a new transfer student at the school, ever".

"But you did order a new desk, new set of supplies and text books, and ordered other things such as a new school uniform".

Everyone looked at Toko for a moment with some shock and disbelief.

"...are you sure your not secretly a spy?"

"Yes!"

"That said" Leo mentioned, changing the topic. "I wonder how they didn't notice the bracelets. They took the rest of our clothes after all".

"Maybe they were so filled with rage that other then stripping off normal clothes, they didn't notice? Or maybe, they thought they were medical bracelets or something, and knew taking those off could be a serious crime or such".

"I suppose, but maybe...someone tipped them off" Toko mentioned, as he looked down. "I guess there were no spare shoes?"

"Those will take a bit longer to find".

* * *

"I can't believe those jerks!" Shota exclaimed as he complained from his desk, behind Toko. "And you should have let me know so I could have come with you and protected you!"

"No way! I didn't want to drag you into it just in case!"

"Well, I nearly was dragged into it..." Shota said, as the one who got sixth last place.

"Either way, I hear we are getting a few new students" Toko said as Elliot and Aria came over.

"Wait, a few?" Aria questioned.

"I though you said there was only one new transfer student" Leo mentioned.

"One new transfer, but not one new student. To be fair, one is an old student".

At those words, Elliot seemed to understand.

"You mean, her suspension is over then?"

"Yeah...and with access to the resources we all have access to, things could get bad".

"Wait wait, what student?" Leo asked, confused.

"Oshiro Junko" Toko mentioned, as Koro-sensei came in to begin class.

* * *

As the class was continuing, there was one person who had taken her sweet time in getting there. A short girl with pigtails, carrying with her a teddybear specially made for her. Wearing her school uniform, she had finally entered the halls of E Building, and was just entering the class.

"Ah! You must be..."

"Ah! Its true! The teacher is a perverted tentacle hentai fucker!" she bluntly said, in shock to most of the students aside from those who expected this.

"...Oshiro Junko-chan, please no cursing in class".

"I'll fucking curse when I want to, you fa.." she started, when suddenly a carrot appeared in her mouth.

"Like I said, no cursing in the classroom".

"I said I will f..." she started as she took the carrot out, only for another one to appear.

"As I said..." Koro-sensei replied with his smug look. "No cursing in the classroom or on school grounds".

She took it out again, and looked rather annoyed. "Guila-chan! Attack!"

"Acquiring target!"

"Oh dear...hit the ground!"

Suddenly, guns seemed to emerge from the teddy bear, and began firing Anti-Sensei BBs at full power, filling the room with gunfire. Unlike Leo's attempt however, the shots were more chaotic and sparatic, causing everyone to try and take cover.

"Finally, a serious attempt" Susumu muttered, actually rather impressed.

Meanwhile, Junko began to laugh maniacally. "Take that, you piece of s..."

However, she was once again sensored by a carrot.

"Make sure to eat your vegtables" Koro-sensei told her from behind.

"Error. Error. Target Lost. Zero Hits confirmed".

"And by the way, if you want to assassinate someone, you will have to do it a bit more subtly then that. Additionally, one should always make sure to never earn the ire of their fellow classmates, peers, or co-workers, or it will become much harder for them to do anything".

"What the, how did you fu..." she started again, only to get carroted again.

"And you should really watch your language".

"Stop you per..." she tried again, only to get another carrot in her mouth. Just how many of these were there?

"You f..." once more, she was sensored by a carrot.

"H..."

"Bi..."

"A..."

She couldn't even get a single curse out anymore, Koro-sensei had totally locked onto her and was on full alert mode now. Elliot just gave a sigh, and decided to wait for him to cool down a bit before trying his own assassination plan he had lined up. After all, he was now way too much on guard. As Koro-sensei started to walk to the front of the room, and Junko finally sat down, Elliot leaned over to whisper some advice.

"Dont keep him on edge like that, it will become impossible. You have to stop, and wait for us to be able to surprise him and catch him off guard. On a full one on one frontal assault, you will never win. Just ask Ryosuke".

Yes, everyone by now had learned just how much that would not work, especially Ryosuke. He had tried at least 41 direct assaults on Koro-sensei, all of which ended in total failure with zero progress, and none had exposed a single weakness. All it had done was made him more alert, which made things harder for them.

* * *

"Hmmm. Why did he use carrots?" a small figure wondered as he watched from a distance. "Why not anything else?"

"Unknown. Have you locked onto the target though?" a female voice asked over the radio.

"Yeah. But you just want me to watch for now, right?" he asked as he took out a knife and started to play with it.

"Yes. That is right. For now, you will wait...Zero-kun".

"What a shame...they look so interesting too. But I suppose we are going to see something fun soon as well, wont we?"

* * *

A few days later...

"How is it we only learned this now?!" Toko freaked, as he seemed to be trying to work on some sort of diagram.

"Its obviously revenge. They think one of us attacked those two students who are still asleep in the hospital" Shota mentioned, as he ran in. The two of them were both dressed in the gym uniforms while they waited for the school to send Toko a new one, but also...it was relevant to what was coming up. And that was the big exhibition baseball game between E-Class and the official Baseball Club. Or rather, as in previous years, a one sided slaughter.

Normally, there would be a heads up of when it was coming up, but somehow they had been alerted last minute. And now, they were rushing to prepare everything in time for the game.

"Now now, its only a baseball game between middle schoolers, what is the worst that could happen?"

"Aside from us being made fools of by the school? There is a prize, a prize the baseball team always gets, and a punishment the losers always get" Elliot mentioned, a fire in his eyes.

"Don't tell me the punishment is..."

"Oh, no. The school would never allow any official punishment like what Toko and the others endured. Rather, the class that loses is made to scrub clean the entire gym spotless, and clean up all the fields after the events. And while its not the Sports festival, its a massive job that is both physically and mentally taxing".

"I see...then what is the reward?"

"The dream of any boy today...to see a big baseball game between the two best teams at Koshien Stadium".

The moment Leo heard that, his fighting spirit was lit up like one could not believe.

"We are winning this game".

"Damn right we are!" Toko shouted, raising his fist. Although he was more a soccer person, clearly this had his interest as well. However...he then drooped down. "But...that is really hard. We are going up against the baseball team. They are better then us, more trained then us, and are overall stars".

"Huhuhuhuhuhu..." Koro-sensei said, laughing evily. "I can't just let this slide, this negativity in the face of your dreams! As a teacher, I shall help you!"

"But, only students can participate in the game".

"And our class doesn't have anyone who plays baseball really well".

"Don't worry, because its my job as teacher to help you fill out the rolls. Yes, I know exactly what to do...we wont just play baseball!"

"...we wont?"

"Yes...we will preform an assassination of their spirit. We will play Assassination Baseball".

"Now...now this sounds promising" Leo said with a smile. It seemed he was more excited for this then anyone else. "Lets do this!"

"Alright. Besides, I really dont want to clean everything up" Elliot said.

"Agreed" Shota said, his mischevous smile in full view. "Lets crush em".

"I am in" Ryosuke added.

"Alright then...in that case, lets discuss the plan".

* * *

And thus, the time of revenge...or rather, the Baseball Game, had come. As for why one could consider it revenge...that was because a few of the "Enforcers" were on the baseball team, and even the principle himself had appeared. A man with dark black hair and looked extremely charismatic, there were many who knew him as a ruthless devil of education.

Meanwhile, Toko and Shota were off in the back, calming themselves down. They had been embarrassed before for sure, but lately it had gotten just rotten, and to face them in such a public way had them concerned...especially Toko.

"Come on, Koro-sensei helped coach us...we can do this" Shota said to reassure him.

"I know, its just...its really annoying. I just want to run up to them and kick them really hard".

There was also that little bit of issue.

"Are you two doing okay?" a young man with black hair asked as he came around the corner. "You know you are up soon right? Do you need us to call for an ambulance or something?"

"No...its just..."

"Its just a lot of pressure, being paired so unfairly against the baseball team right?" another older man asked, with red hair, as he came with Sugino.

The two did not confirm, but they did not deny it either.

"Well, let me tell you a little secret" the red haired man said. "Because of all that, they are under serious pressure too you know? They dont want to lose face in front of the whole school".

"...really? Just...how do you know that?"

"Oh, lets just say I am knowledgable in these things. My son had a school with similar conditions...my name is Asano".

"And mine is Sugino. Trust me, you will do great".

Those words seemed to reassure them a little.

"Alright...alright thanks! Yeah, we can do this! They are just as psyched about doing well Toko!"

"Yeah! Lets use that against them, Shota!"

The two boys seemed to have renewed their confidence, and ran off.

"You know, it took us a bit into the game to realize that ourselves".

"Yeah...I was a bit harsh with that, wasn't I...but they needed the extra boost. After all, I am pretty sure some of those boys just transfered in...and I am questioning just how much they are really middle schoolers".

* * *

"...they are just as psyched..." Toko said to himself, as he manned the position of short stop. Meanwhile, their outfield consisted of Ryosuke and Susumu. Elliot was on first base, Shota was on second, and Akira was on third. As for their catcher, that was Hiroki. And as for their pitcher...there could only be one. Leo.

"No Mercy" Leo muttered, as their first batter came up.

"Ha! We got some pipsqueak as a pitcher? This will be over quickly" said a very tall, unusually built person who was supposedly a middle schooler came up to bat. He got into the ready position. "Bring it..."

And then, suddenly the sound of a baseball hitting into the glove was heard.

"Strike one!"

"What?!"

He had never closed his eyes, and yet the baseball had been thrown so fast he could not react in time. And as he looked over at his opponent, the cheerful goofy smile he had seen before...was replaced with a serious and determined looking face, that had been locked onto a target. That sheer look alone made him feel intimidated.

_...what the hell...what the hell is that...no! I wont let him psych me out like this! I am going pro!_

He reassured himself, and prepared. He would not let that happen again. Leo saw that too, and therefore adjusted his throw as he pitched the next shot. This time, he swung preparing to hit it...but the ball curved. Not just a normal curve either. Even for a pro, the curveball seemed extra difficult as if it navigated around the bat and hit the target...the glove behind him. Even though his bat went on a path that always remained inbetween the pitcher and the glove...

_...the hell...what the hell is this kid?! Isn't he supposed to be a middle schooler?!_

Leo smiled a bit as he adjusted his cap.

_Actually, I am technically supposed to be in Elementry School at my age, but its not like anyone had a choice in me joining the class. Well, I was basically a year away from middle school anyways..._

"What?" Leo said playfully. "Come on, you still have _one more life_, right?"

_Life...should I...should I even more or...will this kill me?! Will this kill my career?!_

And then, the third sound of a ball hitting the glove was heard while he was in the middle pf psyching out.

"Three strikes! You are out!" the umpire said, having to call it. After all, there was no doubt that all of them hit the glove and were inside the box.

Koro-sensei meanwhile smiled on the sidelines, as Sugino and Asano joined him.

"That boy was definently the best fit for this role. He was perfectly able to anticipate the movement of the bat, as well as how the ball would go based on how he threw it. That first guy was puddy in his hands".

"BUt now, the rest have seen it. They will be more mentally prepared, understand what happened. It will only get harder" Asano added to Sugino's praise.

"Indeed. But for now, look at everyone's reactions. They are in shock that E Class struck someone out. Their world, their beliefs, are being shocked and tested right now..."

"Haha. Just like what you did to us, Koro-sensei. A psychological assassination".

And thus, the next batter came up. It actually was a normal student, but it was also the baseball team's ace, Yujino. He locked eyes with Leo, and the gaze was returned.

And Leo did not try any banter, or anything like that, but rather, he wound up really tight, and threw the ball as fast as he could while adding a curve onto it.

_The path is...no, its a fakeout!_

He did not swing, and it went outside.

"Ball 1".

_...this kid, he curved it so it looked like it would go in, near the center, so I would swing, and then made it so it would curve out and avoid my bat. He...he is good..._

_...So he saw through my pitch huh? I guess he is the star of the baseball team for a reason. Fine then. I guess I will have to put a bit more effort into this..._

Leo then wound up his next pitch, and fired it at full force while adding in a spin to alter trajectory a bit and put an extra unusual curve. However, he realized this and moved to match it, doing a sort of undercut with a bat and blowing the baseball right into the sky at a critical point, scoring a home run.

"Well played, Pitcher-kun".

"Next time, Batter-kun".

However, even Yujino, filled with Anti-E Class words, could not help but show some appreciation and respect towards someone who clearly loved the game enough to know how to pitch like that.

And then, the next person came up to bat. It was another member of the baseball team, another ace and heavy hitter. However, Leo had no intention of allowing anyone to score any more runs, and therefore kicked it up a notch.

_...this pressure...what the...what the hell is this?_

That thought overwhelmed his head, as he felt the pressure coming from Leo. It was as if he was not standing at the base, preparing to swing, but standing at the end of a sniper barrel, being targeted.

And thus, he was struck out in the end too. That made two strikes, as another student, who didn't really feel like a student, came forward.

Leo vaguely understand based on his looks and appearance, what to do. He was a hitter, a massive hitter, meant to get a run and strike someone out. Which mean...Leo would use that method.

He wound up again, and threw the ball. The man went low, and prepared to hit it up and far into the sky...when the ball seemed to curve downwards. So instead of hitting a nasty flyball that might take off someone's hand, it was nailed into the ground, and at an angle right towards Toko. Toko however was already ready, understanding what the plan was, and scooped up the ball before tossing it to Elliot who caught it and stepped on the base before the runner made it.

_Big and heavy hitter means slow runner. And that is three strikes._

"That is the...the third out! 1-0!"

And thus, it was E-Class' time to go up at bat.

"Hold it, hold it" the principle said, getting involved. "I am afraid this batting order is incomplete".

"What do you mean?"

"Why, your fellow classmate, Hiroki, is not listed here".

"Well of course! After all...well, you know!"

"Well, no exception slip was submitted, so he has to play. And, since he was so rudely forgotten about, we will just have him go up first".

The class was already well aware of the true reasonings for this change. With Hiroki up first, that was basically an automatic instant out since he only had one arm to hold the bat with. Because of that...

"And strike three! You are out!"

That became the outcome. Now, each inning would start with that sort of loss.

"Sorry guys" Hiroki mentioned.

"Its okay, its because of that principle. We still have our plan. First...Shota".

"On it. I will redeem you, Hiroki" Shota said, putting on his helmet and taking a bat up to the mound.

"Well well, if it isn't a _little guy_ that came up first" the pitcher taunted. He had surely been tipped off by the two who had embarrassed them in front of the whole class before, and he was one of the Enforcers that had humiliated Toko in the woods. "You know, I hear there are some great photos that will be coming out in the newspaper soon. I wonder what they will be...those of this baseball game, or some other humiliating scoop?"

_HOld on...dont tell me...did they take photos that were not gotten to? Is this...blackmail?!_

The large boy just smiled evily at them. Because of that, he got so flustered...that he was easily striked out because he was not sure what to do.

"Shota? What was that? What did he say?" Toko asked.

"He said...about photos being published in the school newspaper, on if it would be the baseball game, or something humiliating..."

Toko's face went extremely red, both from embarrassment and anger.

"Blackmail?! When did they...damnit!"

"Don't worry about that" a voice said from...below?

They looked down and saw Koro-sensei's face, in the ground.

"Thanks for letting us know, Shota. I will take care of the photos, you just win the game".

"You can do that?"

"Trust me. When I am done, you will be safe".

"Alright then...lets do this! Ryosuke, you are up. Make sure you get far!"

"Right. Leave it to me".

And thus, Ryosuke went up next. The pitcher made himself feel as imposing as possible, but nothing seemed to affect him.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Lets just say, that photo threat was only going to work once".

At those words of confidence, the pitcher seemed a bit ticked off. He looked over to the newspaper club, gave a small nod, and then some of their members ran off.

"We will see..." he said as he threw a powerful pitch. But Ryosuke countered with a powerful hit, and knockd it far. He easily bypassed first base, and then ran past second, before the fly ball landed in the outfield uncaught. However, it was then thrown to the third baseman, who caught it...right as Ryosuke hit third base.

"A...a triple?! A triple was scored! No...no matter! All is good right?"

"Alright..." Leo mentioned, looking over at Toko. "Its not quite what we planned, but we did consider this possibility. Can we leave it to you?"

"Yeah...I got some anger to work out anyways. Besides, I have the easy part. Its Ryosuke, Elliot, and you that need to set it all up now".

"Yeah. Just leave it to us. And in case you cant make the hit, all we have to do is not get an out and get at least someone else home, and Susumu can hit it out for us".

"Right"

And just like that, Elliot went up next. And then...he got a good hit out, better then expected even. A hit that allowed Elliot to make it to second base, and Ryosuke to make it home, tieing up the score. After that, it was Leo, who managed to hit a grounder right through an opening he spotted...under the pitcher's legs! As the pitcher ws humiliated, Elliot made it to third, and Leo made it to second. And then, Toko came up...and he understood from the nod just what to do.

And so, the pitcher threw the ball...and Toko bunted it towards the space between second and third, and rushed towards first base while no one else moved.

"Alright, bases loaded now! Bases loaded, and now Susumu Muto-kun is up at bat!"

The pitcher looked at Susumu, with an intimidating...

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

THe pitcher felt this overwhelmign hate, coming from Susumu. Threatening to overwhelm him.

_...no one fucking screws with our class like this..._ Susumu thought to himself, rage filling him.

The pitcher knew he could not stay like that though, and threw the ball, when suddenly Susumu had his rage boil over and apply even more pressure in that last instance, as his nerves tipped over...and it affected the pitcher's through just enough. It went right down the center, just fast enough so that when Susumu hit into it...it went far out, far away, and became an instant Grand Slam.

"A..A...A...Grand Slam?! The score is...how is that...its...1-5, E-Class is in the lead!"

Akira then came up next, but the pitcher was under so much pressure, he threw the ball harder then he should. It ended up striking Akira out, but long term as a pitcher he shouldn't put that much strain on himself.

And so, the game went into the next inning. Leo was pitcher again, and the next guy that came up was striked out easily. The next guy came out as well, but once again Leo took him down. However...there was then a small time out, as the principle seemed to go into the dugout.

"...something is coming..." Leo cautioned. The game was only a third of the way through, but their glaring lead seemed to have provoked the principle into action.

Even their ace, Yujino, seemed concerned and affected by what happened, as one of their members came up to bat. In fact, Yujino practically looked upset.

And so, Leo threw the first pitch, which the man bunted and...

"Toko!" Leo shouted. "Get out of the way!"

However, despite it supposedly being a bunt, the man had done with such force that the ball went right at Toko, "accidentally" hitting him in the ankle at high speed and causing an injury.

"Oww! Ow ow ow ow!" Toko screamed out, in serious pain.

"IS that a...foul or..." the ump started to say, as the batter made it to first. Shota however had already run over and grabbed the ball, and guaded second. Even though his friend was hurt, he saw the look Toko gave him.

_I wont let him take it while your down..._

"That is totally fair. After all, Toko Kiragime was illegally standing in the way of the batters path. HOwever, due to his injury, he will no longer be able to play".

_I get what he is doing._ Leo thought to himself. _He is trying to intimidate us, not by threatening us, but by saying our classmates might end up in the line of fire. Well too bad for him, that trick will only work once as well._

Nagisa then ran over, and picked Toko up onto his back to carry him out.

"Leo" Nagisa mentioned, looking towards him. "No more holding back".

"Got it" Leo mentioned, pulling down his cap.

And thus, the next batter came up. Without Toko though, Shota had to handle second base, which meant Akira had to handle third and shortstop.

The next one he pitched, the guy hit it again, but was quickly caught by Shota as he jumped up into the air. In fact, he didn't know Shota could jump that high, and clearly neither did the opposite team. But as a fly ball catch, that was the final out, an unexpected loss for their team all of a sudden.

"Hey, are you okay Toko?" Shota asked as he was laying down on a bench, his shoe and sock off for his left leg and an ice pack wrapped to it.

"Its...I probably wont be walking on my own for awhile, but it should heal just fine. The doctors were worried something had broken completely, but they said that thankfully, my bones were too stubborn".

"I will say. A shot like that should have shattered your ankle completely. You got lucky" Leo mentioned. "Now, lets go score some runs and dominate this game. I think its basically over anyways".

The others looked at Leo with odd looks.

"Why is that?"

"Because they did a cheap move like that to break our spirit, and it didn't work. ANd now, the people on that team...the true baseball players, their spirit will be shattered and they wont be able to play against us".

"Cant the principle fill them with hate or intimidation or something?"

Leo looked over at the field, and looked at Yujino. He could see it on his face.

"No...maybe if our spirits had been broken, they might have been convincible...but, not now. And definently not any true Baseball fan would ever condone the methods used by those supposed 'transfer students'. This is game".

It occured to everyone, they were seeing a new side of Leo. Normally he was happy and goofy, acting like an idiot despite being wicked smart. And then there was when he had locked onto his target, the serious assassin. But this was a different side of him...the side of him that truly loved baseball with a passion, who understood how they felt.

And so, no one was surprised at the end of the game, when E-Class defeated the Pro Team by a staggering number. That was game...

So because of that...

"Woo hoo!" Leo shouted excitedly. "We are going to Koshien Stadium to watch Baseball!"

And so, the students of Class E had successfully gotten revenge against the main campus for the humiliation they got being beaten out on the tests, and had achieved a great prize. As for what the girl's side had been up to, they had their own sports event, but they had also managed to win in the end.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

"Thank you, students, for ultimately leading us right to these photos" Koro-sensei said as he destroyed the last one. "And remember, be careful who you mess with!"

"What the hell are you exactly?!"

Koro-sensei's cover might be questioned, if he wasn't wearing a white sheet over himself and pretending to be a ghost. Still, questions would be raised, though mostly about the student's sanity who reported this.

* * *

**AN:** And huzah! Here we go, an epic baseball chapter along with some new characters! But more importantly...the reason this was called Revenge Time, and not Baseball Time...well, it seems the Baseball Fevor is not quite over yet, is it? Because since when would any trip anywhere be considered normal for this class?


	10. Chapter 10: Baseball Time

**Chapter 10: Baseball Time**

* * *

**AN:** Its time for a special! Fair warning, this will be longer then normal, but that would be because its a special, and its epic! Now, play it!

A very specific musical theme starts to play in the backgrou...

"Hold it!" a robotic cop announced as he burst through the door. "This is an Assassination Classroom Fic, and what you were about to use is a Detective Conan musical number!"

"But its a Koshien Stadium!"

"So why not use a baseball anime music at least?!"

"Because it fits better! Just, let me continue and you will see!"

And so, the intro resumed...

"The E Class, having won the baseball game, is now going to get their prize: A visit to Koshien Stadium during a major baseball playoff between two teams! But, will everything go the way they want it to? Or are they just that unlucky, that something bad is happening in the background? Will they be able to stop it in time? I guess there is only one way to find out...on Assassination Classroom: New Year!"

(Insert various action and epic scenes, and show all the various characters, here)

* * *

"Baseball Baseball! We are going to see baseball!"

"Koshien Koshien! We are watching at Koshien!"

This was the chanting done by the various baseball fans, led by one Leo Smith, who was the biggest baseball fan of the class. Yes, the entire class was now walking towards the Koshien stadium, though several of them were embarrassed by what was going on.

"Leo...can you stop this? Its embarrassing, you are drawing attention" Haruyo mentioned as she looked around.

"What do you mean? Everyone is doing this" Leo mentioned, as he pointed out various other people chanting identical words.

The group of them were all wearing jerseys of their favorite team that was there, the Starshooters. And their name was not for show either...

"Maan! This will be great! Kyosuke Ichida has one of the best arms in baseball! He is going to strike them all down!"

"But dont forget their shortstop! Ryoken Toshiro is a brilliantly fast shortstop with his reaction times and ability to jump up and catch a ball!"

"Well, lets not forget the arms on their third baseman, Raiken Oshima!"

Many of the girls sighed when those arms were brought up".

"I wish I could hold them..."

"Maybe, if I kill Koro-sensei and get the prize, I can buy him..."

"They are going into slavery already?!"

"Come on guys, we dont have time to wait!" Koro-sensei pointed out in his human disguise...

"Please dont embarrass us" Toko requested. "I dont want people giving us weird looks, it will distract from the game".

And thus, mental damage was inflicted onto Koro-sensei with that remark.

Either way, as it was the beginning of the game, others were also moving in the shadows...

* * *

"Dont you think this is a bit overkill?" one man said as they placed a box under some stairs.

"Hey, this is what the boss wanted. Not really sure what his motives is, but I gotta say this is pretty heavy gear for an assassination".

"Well, it cant be helped...he is the one paying us".

The two of them said that, as they considered everything.

"Still, this was one hell of a leap".

* * *

"Lets see...who wanted what snacks again?" Leo asked Hiroki and Akira as they were by the consessions stand.

"Here, just...read from this list" Hiroki mentioned. He did like baseball, although given his lack of arm sports was not really his favorite topic. Though he was happy that rather then taking a car or bus, Koro-sensei brought him here personally at Mach 20 speed.

"I personally recommend the hot dog myself. Its a baseball classic snack food after all" a boy mentioned to the three boys. They turned to look, and it appeared to be a brown haired boy of about thirteen years old of average height, and silver eyes. "Ah, sorry if I was butting in. My name is Zero, nice to meet you!"

"Zero?" Leo questioned, knowing the English word and what it meant.

"Yeah...it means I am unstoppable, that I can defeat anything! And that I will never be divided!"

At that remark, Leo gave him a questioning look, but Hiroki actually ended up laughing a little.

"Hahaha...I guess they were into math jokes".

"Math jokes?"

"As a number, Zero cannot be divided into anything, and anything divided by zero is basically destroyed outright. Its math humor".

"Ahhh, I get it now".

"...I still am a bit questioning on the name choice given what it could also mean, but whatever".

"Oh, are all you here together? Is it a class trip or something?"

"Ah yeah. We won the big baseball game agaisnt the baseball club for our school, and this was the prize".

"Ehhh, that sounds cool. Wait, do you have any insider info then? Like why there are so many big muscular people around with earpieces?"

At those words, Leo looked around on instinct as an Assassin. He had been in baseball relaxation mode, so he had loosened up a bit, but then he started looking around...and he spotted three right away. However, his concentration was brought away when they were given the food they ordered.

"Ah, well. Maybe I will see you later!" Zero mentioned, as people behind pushed up to the counter. Leo just nodded, and the three headed off as an older man walked up behind Zero once they were out of eyesight.

"Now now, what was that all for? Were you worried about them, wanted to give them a chance to save themselves? I am hurt, Zero..."

"Shut up, father..." Zero mentioned. "Its just, things could get far more complicated for us and our goals if they get wiped out, or if the chaos exposes Koro-sensei, right?"

"Well, I suppose that is true. We should find our own seats, a spot good for observing the game, and for observing Koro-sensei".

"Besides, you want the man in his spot to be favorable, not for the next one to be distrustful".

* * *

And so, the beginning of the game had started, with everyone in their seats. The Starshooters vs the Acers. A critical match between two of the best teams in Japan, happening at Koshien stadium. And everyone was in full swing with energy as the match was underway. The first inning, their favorite pitcher had managed to strike the first two people out, but the third was having some...difficulty. He had two strikes, but he had bat at least six times.

"This batter is good...his balls are slowly getting closer to not being fouls".

"Still, the Starshooters got this for sure".

"Yeah, they should. My concern is that the Acers kept their heavy hitters on the backline though. It seems like they might be testing the waters, learning and observing the pitch".

"Indeed" Koro-sensei said, in his human disguise. "The Acers are doing research, right here, right now, on their enemy. Like assassins, they are examining the scenarios to find the one best for them. If I had to guess, right now that one batter is testing his angling against the throws, to ensure he can manipulate it as he pleases".

"But so are the Starshooters. They seem to be watching how they bat, where the batter is looking, the look of his arms to understand where the ball will go".

"You know, after spending time in an Assassination Classroom, I feel like we are already seeing things different".

"Yeah".

At any rate, everyone was in full on game enjoying mode. Finally, the pitcher managed to do a curveball and strike out the batter, causing the teams to switch it up and for it to go to the bottom of the first inning.

As the switch was going on, the cameras started to pan around, showing various audiance members. Most of them were benign, or just a flash on the screen, but as one angle came up for a moment...

"What the..." Leo mentioned in shock.

"What is it?"

"That guy, that showed up in that last camera just now...I know him".

"You know him?"

"He...he worked for the Prime Minister of Japan. Basically his right hand. I talked to him before I was officially transfered".

"Hold on...what are you getting at..."

"Hey, wait...so you think the Prime Minister is here?" Faye asked.

"He is" Toko confirmed, sipping his soda. "He is using an alias, but he is".

The entire class looked at Toko with a whole 'How the hell do you know this' look.

"What? I noticed the big guys with earbuds, so I followed them around at one point, and saw them talk to the Prime Minister who was in disguise in a baseball cap and casual clothes. Ill be honest, I almost didn't recognize him either".

Suddenly, Leo got up for a bit.

"Hey, ima go take a walk real quick. I will be right back".

Toko then looked at Koro-sensei.

"Should we do something as well?"

"I would try, but...there are too many cameras around here, and people" Koro-sensei mentioned. "And we don't know anything bad will happen".

Still, Leo was not the only one who had a bad feeling shifting around his stomach. Hiroki and and Akira had their own worries. Mainly, they could not help but think of that one boy they had met, Zero. He had noticed the people as well, as if they were worried, or on guard.

"It might be nothing, but...maybe we should see, just to be safe".

"Yeah. Why would the Prime Minister be sneaking around after all? He should have been able to come here publicly".

Aria looked around, and then nodded. "I will go and see what is up".

"Same with me" Elliot mentioned. "This could prove interesting".

And so, Aria and Elliot got up and made their way after Leo.

Meanwhile, Leo was reviewing everything he had seen so far, constructing a mental blueprint of the stadium in his head as he walked towards the less populated areas.

_Think, think. There is something here. Something that was said. Zero, Zero noticed, which means others could have too. The only reason the Prime Minister would visit Koshien...could it be, a son? He has no children on record though, but maybe there is some unknown connection between him and a player on that field? From what I remember, he spoke with distinction, formality, strong. Ex-Military probably. Wait...what is this smell..._

That was when Leo caught wiff of a peculiar smell. Or rather, one he was familiar with, he could pick it up a lot easier then others. The smell of gunpowder. He ended up turning around the corner, and that was when he saw a man putting a box under one of the main stairways while another one was checking their cart. They had uniforms that indicated they worked for the stadium, but...

_This is not a place where one would normally unload packages, especially ones smelling like that._

"Hey, what are you two doing over here?" Leo asked innocently. "You are not allowed to leave packages under stairways you know?"

"Eh...waht...how do..."

"I am a big baseball fan, so I made sure to learn all the rules and regulations so I would never be kicked out!" he said with a smile. It wasn't even a lie, he had honestly done that.

"Well, you see..."

"Oh, should I call some other staff over here, let them know about this?"

"Crap...quick, grab the kid!"

The man immediately lept at Leo, but Leo saw how he would move and stepped to the side and grabbed what he wanted, the gun that was stuffed into the back of his uniform, out of sight. Standard model Glock, but with a silencer attachment. As Leo suspected, a hit man. That said, he might get in trouble with the teachers and the class if he just killed him...so he shot the man in the knee. But as he turned around, the other man had already pulled out a gun...when someone seemed to step out of the shadows from behind him, grabbed him, and flipped him over his shoulder onto the concrete.

It was Elliot, who was backed up by Aria who was pouting. "I didn't get to do anything".

"It couldn't be helped, there are only two of them. Also, nice shot Leo-kun".

"Thanks. I think there might be a bomb in that box though".

Hearing those words, the three of them went over to the box, and looked inside. Surely enough, there was a bomb there, with both a timer, a detonator, and sealed in a glass case, probably a tamper proof seal. And it was armed already.

"This looks bad. We should..."

"Wait, we cant move it" Leo warned. "Its already been activated, and it has a mercury trigger. We try to move it, we risk setting it off, which means it detonates. And it looks like it has a mechanism for sending signals as well as recieving, which means that if one goes off, all of them do. And it has a reciever, which means if we try to evacuate, they can detonate remotely".

"Woooo...this is quite the setup. But...we have Koro-sensei".

"Even Koro-sensei cant do much here" Leo mentioned. "He might be fast, but the bombs are syncronized, and who knows how many are out there. Twenty? Thirty? If we miss even one, that is huge damage. If we try to remove them one at a time, the rest blow up. If we try to evacuate, we all get blown up. And if we move them, we all get blown up".

"So to clarify, we cant do anything?"

"Thats not quite true" Leo said. "the reciever, it has two different outputs. One would be for detonating, which means the other..."

"Is for disarming the bombs? So we find the mastermind, we can disarm the bombs".

"Exactly. The good news is that they appear to be activated in the first place by these two, probably...yeah, a button on the side. Which means, those boxes in the cart are unactivated bombs. At the very least, that means we should still have plenty of time. That said, I doubt they left the bomb placement to only two people. Also, this is rather extreme for a simple assassination".

"Its effective though".

"No, its too complicated, too much work. Too many things could have gone wrong. Whatever this is, I dont think its their primary plan...and given who is here..."

"Its a contingency...for in case the assassins going after the Prime Minister fail".

Leo nodded.

"We have until the timer goes off, the game ends, or until they notice someone is onto them, before they detonate the bombs".

At those words, Elliot laughed a little.

"So in other words, someone is trying to pull of an advanced, complicated assassination attempt around us, but didn't bother to invite or consult us? Well now, I think we should show these jerks the error of their hubris".

"Sounds like its time for a little Assassin on Assassin action" Aria mentioned.

Leo nodded with a smile.

"Indeed. No punches should be pulled for this mission".

* * *

"So, we cant even visit Koshien Stadium without getting pulled into something crazy huh?" Faye asked as they walked down the hall.

"Looks like it" Toko replied.

"All in a days work" Shota added.

"Well never fear, for I am here to help!" a female voice said from their phones. The owner of such voice was Ritsu, who had downloaded herself onto their phones when she heard about hte issue. "The two that Elliot, Aria, and Leo duct taped and locked up in a storage closet are part of a hitman squad known as Fourth Comet. They are well known for disguising assassination attempts as acts of terror, and have accumulated a lot of collatoral damage with every hit they do. Dozens of innocents caught up while going after their target".

"Do we have any data on the assassins after the Prime Minister?"

"I did a deep search of the Dark Web, but ultimately could not get much info. There was very low chatter for this attack. However, I have identified three assassins that could have been in the area and would take the job. Real names unknown, but their codenames are Deathwind, Fumes, and Commander".

"...well, those dont sound ominous at all".

"Deathwind is very much like a mix of ninja and samurai from what I understand, using stealth tactics as well as brilliant swordplay. He also has a variety of tricks at his disposal for gaining the advantage. Fumes is a master at poison and chemistry, and should be considered someone to be wary of. And Commander is believed to be an elite Ex-Soldier who is so skilled in combat, no one who has gone against him has lived".

"Is there any good news?"

"Yes. Leo knows what Deathwind and Fumes look like, because he crossed paths with them while on a job. Commander though, he never encountered. That said, there are rumors of others in the area as well, including a new assassin called Scythe".

"Scythe huh? So it sounds like we might have our work cut out for us".

As that was said, they heard the announcement that the second inning was over, with the Starshooters having scored two runs, making it two to zero.

* * *

Meanwhile, Susumu and Ryosuke were heading down into the tunnels with Junko.

"Ritsu?" Ryosuke asked, concerned. "Where is the security?"

"There should be security people stationed here, but they all seem to be missing! However, I am detecting heat sources up ahead, behind the double door!"

"Fine then...lets kick it open then!" Susumu said as he was annoyed and angry, kicking it open. Inside, they saw multiple security people on the ground unconscious, and multiple people wearing masks and tactical gear holding guns. "Shit!"

"Guila-chan! Live ammo mode! Fuck those fuckers!"

"Wait what?!"

"When did you?!"

Susumu and Ryosuke looked shocked as she said that, as her teddy bear Guila suddenly had multiple weapons pop out of it and open fire on them. However...the "live ammo" apparently did not mean real bullets, but rather...

"Ow! What is this...oh my..."

Rather, live ammo might have been a mercy as they started to puke their guts out. What she was firing at them was concentrated skunk stink, with a few other smells mixed in, to be the most putrid smell ever come across by a nose. And its effects...after puking, they pretty much passed out from the smell.

"...that is...truly terrible..."

"I can smell it from here...how dishonorable".

"Still, it looks like they have already taken down some of the...!"

As the trio was analyzing the situation, Ryosuke quickly grabbed both Susumu and Junko and pulled them back, as a man seemed to jump out from behind the doors and slash at them with a sword. He was wearing all black, and did not make a single sound as he attacked them. And he also left a major cut on Ryosuke, though it seemed it was just avoided at being too life threatening. It was bleeding though.

"Shit! It must be one of those guys!"

"Now now, how strange. Why are middle schoolers here, of all places, with that kind of firepower?"

"Damnit...Ryosuke, are you okay?"

"Yeah...it was just a graze, so I might need a bandage".

"Just a graze...you must have good reflexes to get away with just that. But lets see how long that will last".

* * *

"Guys, Ryosuke's group just encountered Deathwind in the lower tunnels!"

"Ritsu, make sure you tell them not to let him make contact with anyone!"

"Rodger!"

Nagisa was rather worried himself. Why did this have to happen to them, now of all times? For a moment, he thought they might just be able to relax and have a bit of normalcy. And so, he kept running, hoping to find or see something that would help. Meanwhile...

"Koro-sensei? Have you got eyes on the Prime Minister still?"

"Indeed. Using my binocular vision, I can see him from our prime seats to his...unfortunately, his prime seats are all the way on the other side of the stadium. I wont be able to interfere without exposing myself".

"Yeah, I figured. Anything you have to say about advice though?"

"We might have luck on our side, but dont rely on it".

"We have luck on our side?"

"Well yeah. If that boy had not talked to Leo, we would have never figured it out".

"I guess that is lucky..." Nagisa said over his phone.

* * *

"Hey Elliot, your dad is a part of the political world" Leo mentioned as they looked around. "You have any idea who would put a hit out on him?"

"Actually, I do" Elliot mentioned. "You know my dad is planning to run for Prime Minister soon right? Well, he is already looking popular in the polls, but...technically speaking if the current Prime Minister dies, he wouldn't be able to run yet. Which means, someone else could steal the spot from him using this time. I mean, we dont know for sure, but...its possible they want to try and pull some emergency election or such".

"So its political?"

"I have no idea for certain. Its just a theory" Elliot pointed out. "There could be other reasons. Maybe he just wants to cause chaos. Maybe its personal. Maybe its political. Maybe its from another nation who want to try and manipualte our government. Maybe its actual terrorism. And we just got unlucky enough to be involved".

"Whatever it is, we need to find the issue and stop it" Aria mentioned. "Now, do we have any idea who the mastermind might be?"

"For all we know, he is not even here" Elliot responded.

"No, those transmiters will only work at short range. Someone has the remote. The question is who..."

"Elliot-kun, Aria-chan, Leo-kun! One level above your position, I have spotted a sniper! He is hiding behind a consession stand!"

Hearing those words from Koro-sensei, they began to run up the stairs, hoping to make it there in time. The stairs were big, and massive, and took awhile, but as they did, Leo spotted the man. It looked like he was just adusting something behind a closed out stand, but Leo saw the small disguised hole for the scope, and the barrel that the gun barrel was put through. Leo quickly took out his own gun, and fired up. The bullet rickochetted, and then hit the stock of the rifle, causing it to recoil, hit him in the head, and knock him on his butt as Elliot and Aria jumped over and kicked his head into the ground. Leo then came around, and secured his secondary weapon, a pistol, as well as his extra ammo. He had quite a bit of it.

"That one is down! Do we know where any others are?"

"I noticed some security guards going into a hallway near you, and its on the way towards the Prime Minister".

"Right, we are on it" Leo mentioned, as they began running over. Some of the crowds were coming in for food as the third inning ended and the fourth was being prepared, but it seemed that no one had noticed any irregularities yet, and the hallway in question was a maintence one so it was isolated and out of the way.

However, the moment they turned the hallway, Leo rushed in front of them while pulling out his pistols, and fired twice. In that instant, they collided with two other bullets in mid air, and they all fell to the ground smashed up.

"Well now, so the rumors were true...the infamous Crimson Kid was in Japan after all" a female voice called out. Despite what someone might expect though of what a female assassin would look like, she had no exceptional features, or nothing exceptional at all. She looked plain and ordinary, someone who would easily blend into the background. But in that instance, that made her an exceptional assassin. "So it really is true, the rumors about your perfect vision and ability to plot paths in an instant".

She then fired two more bullets, but not at him. Rather, she aimed at Elliot and Aria. He fired another two rounds as well, and stopped them both.

"Elliot, Aria, go on ahead" Leo mentioned. "She is my enemy".

"What? But if we work together..."

"No...I can tell. She is just testing us right now..."

"That is right. Your ability is rare, Kid-kun, but not outside of human possibility. You did not think you were the only one capable of it, did you?"

At this point, she then fired at the walls. Leo fired at the floor, and as the bullets bounced off and headed for Elliot and Aria, his bullets came up and deflected them.

"Get going. I will handle her".

"Un. We will take the long way around".

"Alright!"

Aria and Elliot agreed, and ran off in another direction.

"You really think you can take me on, brat?"

"You really think you can beat me, old hag?"

And so, the ultimate shootout began between two assassins.

* * *

"Damnit! I wish we knew exactly who took for" Haruyo complained as she, Cynthia, and Fumiko were running around, looking for signs of hte mastermind. Ritsu said she did not detect any detonators online, but figured it would be someone watching the Prime Minister. So they were checking the highest stands, figuring it might be someone at the top. However, everyone up there did not have their hand on the detonator, and they were told that this person would keep their hand on it, just in case, if they went through this much trouble.

Because of that, they had to keep moving, occasionally pumping into people as they ran. And as they ran down the stairs to head to the next section...

"Gotcha..."

Suddenly one of the people they were passing sprayed them with some sort of mystery gas. Cynthia's eyes widened as she realized what sort of gas this was too, based on the smell.

"Sorry kiddos, but word from the boss...it would be nice if you didn't get in our way".

_They...know?_

* * *

Toko's group was having a similar problem, when suddenly Toko's phone started to ring. He quickly picked up.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Toko Kiragime" a disguised voice said over the phone. "You and your classmates should stop trying to stop us, if you know what is good for you".

"How did...how did you find out?"

"It was pretty easy. Don't think I lack my information sources like others do, I know all about that blasted Koro-sensei, and about the secrets the Prime Minister of Japan has been keeping. Hell, I even know about your secret".

Those words got Toko to stop in place, and caused Shota and Faye to turn around and look at him with confused looks.

"What..what do..."

"Tell me, how does that heart of yours feel? Is it doing well? Is it truly such a miraculous recovery you had?"

Toko felt a pain in his chest. But, it was not actual true pain, but psychological, from memories he was forced to recall.

"I have no interest in killing any of your classmates, especially you, such a long term victim...but, there are things I need to do. And that includes eliminating the Prime Minister. So back off, or else".

"Hold on!" Toko said, still gasping for air. "At least...tell us why you are doing this! Tell us why you planted bombs throughout the stadium, as a failsafe!"

"Its very simple...its because this man simply has to die that much, after everything he did. After causing all of our current problems. And...I do apologize about what has to happen next, since its clear you wont give up. But don't worry, I wont tell anyone your secret. I am a crusader, not a villain".

And then, he hung up.

"Ritsu? You there?"

"Sorry...that call had several layers of a virus in it, im not sure what happened. What did he say? Did we get any clues?"

It seemed Ritsu heard nothing of that conversation, which actually made Toko feel a bit relieved. Until he remembered something, and he saw someone else.

"Shota, Faye, roll!"

Suddenly, the two rolled to their sides as two hands came out of a doorway and tried to grab their heads. A man stepped out into the isolated hallway they were in, with no one nearby as everyone had gone back to watch the game.

"I take it...you are Commander" Toko mentioned.

They watched as a large, muscular american man came out of hte shadows.

"Indeed. And I am here to crush you and smash you until you cannot fight anymore, or dead".

He then lunged out at almost inhumane speed, and went for Faye. Faye ducked down, went behind him, and kicked him in the back, but he was able to twist himself around and grab her leg, throwing her into the wall. Shota and Toko then went at him from either side, and took out some knives they had borrowed from Elliot, slashing his leg. However, his skin was thick, and the cuts were shallow.

He then picked up a trashcan, and threw it at them. Toko and Shota used their agility and reflexes from practicing parkour to dodge it, but he came at them afterwards with a charge. This was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

"Ahg" Susumu grunted as he was knocked back by Deathwind. He, Ryosuke, and Junko had all been knocked to the ground now, with a number of injuries.

"I will admit, you kids were trained well. You should have been sliced and diced by now. Not that it matters, because it has still ended the same. With you here, on the ground, and me killing you".

And so, he brought his sword down...when someone else did a sword stop using their bare hands!

"...sorry im late" Akira Yukijin mentioned as he then knocked the sword away as well. Deathwind tried to do a palm strike, but then Akira deflected it with his bare hands again. Deathwind however pulled out a hidden knife from his sleeve to slash at Akira, but Akira pulled out his own knife and deflected it.

Akira had been taught to fight by his father, and home schooled, for a long time now. Because of that, he was probably the only student who could truly challange Ryosuke to a fair on, straight fight.

And then, from behind, Deathwind instinctively felt a threat and rushed to the side, as Nagisa nearly got him from behind.

"The...the hell...how did you..."

"Of course I would know how to sneak. I am their teacher".

"YOU ARE A TEACHER, NOT A STUDENT!? A GIRL LIKE YOU!?"

"YES, I AM! AND I AM A BOY!"

"Eh?"

That was when Nagisa saw the state of his students, and his eyes turned almost dark as he looked at Deathwind.

"...and I will make you pay for what you did to them".

"...oh, fuck..."

* * *

"You know..." a voice said out from the poison gas, startling Fumes. "You should be ashamed, for using plants in such a manner".

The assassin turned around, and was shocked to see all three of them standing there, chewing on something.

"What...how are you...that should be a fast acting poison!"

"Yes, it was" Cynthia mentioned. "But, I recognized the smell that you made it from. Thankfully, I keep a large amount of herbs with me".

As she said that, she held up her bag, which was full of herbs and medicine.

"Tsk..."

He started to take out another weapon, but his hand was hit with a BB and the force caused him to drop it, as Fumiko quickly ran up and kicked him in the face. It was a bit more aggressive then Fumiko liked, but this guy had just tried to poison her and her friends, so it was special circumstances.

"Nice response though, Cynthia!"

"Thanks! Its always good to be prepared!"

* * *

And meanwhile, with Toko's group...

Toko was the only one standing now, although he could barely do that. He was basically on his last leg, but he was determined to stay standing and fight.

"I gotta say, you got some spunk on you" Commander mentioned, when he looked at Shota. "Maybe I should crush that brat's legs. Make him a cripple. He seemed fond of them, so maybe that would..."

"Shut the fuck up right now" Toko said, as a shiver of fear was sent down his spine. It was so shocking, he thought he felt a crack form in the hallway. He turned back to Toko, who was practically excuding bloodlust in his look, an overpowering torrent. An expression no middle school kid should be capable of making. It was so powerful, even a seasoned ex-soldier like himself, a professional Assassin, felt fear and paused in that moment.

However, he was quickly able to overcome that.

"I gotta say kid, you seem really scary and interesting. BUt unfortunately for you, I am not a normal human" he told him, much to Toko's shock. "You see, twenty years ago, this supercreature appeared. Something that defied all logic, all reasoning, all understanding. Now, it was eventually brought down, but...it opened doors of realization. People realized, genetic enhancement was possible. And so, many people, before the supercreature died, did their own experiments to create beings that could challange it, and after it died, kept up with the research in case another appeared".

He then looked at his muscular arms, and then back down at Toko.

"Your stamina, strength, fortitude...and your ability to terrify people are all exceptional, fantastic. But, I was put through that program. Enhanced strength, speed, the ability to rapidly regenerate and heal, to shrug off injuries that would cripple others. I might not be considered some super creature, but I am a being that you could never hope to beat".

"We will see about that..." Toko said, as he took a step forward...and then lost consciousness as he fell to the ground.

"I guess this is the end for you" he said as he raised his boot above Toko's head. And then, as he came down...

"My turn!" another boy's voice sounded as a powerful kick was delivered to that leg, throwing him off balance. He hopped back a little as he got his balance back, and looked up to see another middle school aged boy there holding a sword, a katana, in one hand. It was Zero.

"You..."

"I must say, I do have to agree. Genetic enhancements are great" Zero mentioned, holding up his sword. "Shall we see who has the better ones?"

* * *

Elliot and Aria meanwhile made it to the Prime Minister, who was clearly watching the game with interest while holding a war medal. A few security people came to stop them though, but when the Prime Minister noticed them, he signaled them to be let through.

"Excuse me, Mr. Prime Minister?"

"Yes. I must say, I am a bit surprised that E-Class is here as well".

"Well, various things happened...anyways, we learned there are assassins here to kill you. You should evacuate, they might not detonate the bombs they have around the place if you are not here to die from them".

"Aria...they might do it if we try though. To be honest, we still dont know how they knew you were here. We only learned because Leo saw your assistant here..."

"Hold on, did you say my assistant? No, he shouldn't be here, or know I was here" he mentioned, shocked.

In that moment, Elliot quickly called the others.

"Its the assistant Leo-kun saw! He is the mastermind!"

Meanwhile, Aria looked worried.

"So, why are you here anyways, in secret?"

"You know how I was part of the military before, right? Well, I had a friend as well, who died during a conflict with pirates. He was killed...and that is his son out there, on the mound. So, I wanted to be here for him, watch his son play baseball. I dont want to miss a single second of it".

"I see..." Aria replied, and then looked at Elliot. "We need to find that assistant".

"Well, we were able to hav e Ritsu extract a photo of him from the footage before, and we sent it to everyone. But, why is your assistant trying to kill you".

"He might be angry...you see, up until Leo arrived, he was unaware of how we were handling the Assassination Classroom. He had...various disagreements about how we were handling it, including the part about us keeping it a secret, and about going with this madman's flow rather then doing our best to stop him, like we had any choice really. Maybe...he felt betrayed or something...but, we really do have no choice".

"I see. I am amazed he was able to do all this".

"Well, as he was read in, its possible he learned some secrets, some leverage about people, that let him do this" he replied. "Anyways, just know that at heart, we believe that you can do this".

"...thanks...well, we better go find your assistant. Also, we have been running around, how is the game going?"

"Bottom of the sixth, tied with four runs for each time".

"We dont have much time left then".

And so, Elliot and Aria ran off after meeting Japan's Prime Minister.

* * *

"So its the assistant? Where was he last spotted, Ritsu?"

"I have him heading towards a conferance area" Ritsu replied, as Nagisa looked at the unconscious body of Deathwind, and an Akira who looked like he was shocked.

"...you are way more badass then I realized".

"...I suppose thats a compliment. Anyways, we need to get going and find this guy".

"Also, I have lost contact with Toko's group".

"Akira, can you go check on them?"

"Sure".

NAgisa would have liked to call in Koro-sensei, but...this guy clearly knew about him all along. In other words, the only reason the bombs had not been used yet was simply a counter to Koro-sensei. If Koro-sensei moves, he will detonate. Koro-sensei is an unknown after all, there is no guarentee how he would deal with the explosion. But, at the same time, the Assistant was not sure what he could do either, and no one knew exactly how many casualties would be made.

Because of that, it was a stare off of who would blink first.

"By the way, where is Leo-kun?"

* * *

Dancing. That was what one person might describe what was going on between the assassin and Leo. Both of them were dancing with guns, each of them intercepting each others bullets, dodging their paths, shooting at each other. it was a poetic game, but also a lethal one.

"You cant keep this up forever brat".

"Neither can you, old hag. You have limited ammo".

"So do you!"

And so, the two had bullets clash against each other once more.

"You cant keep this up forever though, brat. I can tell, you are running low on ammo!"

"But you know what I am not low on? Friends" Leo mentioned with a smile, as suddenly she was hit from behind with a metal rod. The holder of such object being Hiroki. "Nice assist, Hiroki-kun!"

"Thanks. But you know, it would have been nice if Elliot had sent me a less cryptic text".

"Well, its not like we had time to spare".

"Right, well...we have our target. Its the assistant that is behind all this".

"Then, we better get moving!"

* * *

The assistant, Yawski, was in a bit of a frenzy right now, as it seemed his assassins were being taken out. He was just reaching a conferance room they maintained in the stadium right there, in hopes of being able to hide out of sight as he looked at the detonator and put his finger over a button.

Everyone else had all gotten busy, so it was just him, as he snuck into the room...he got a kick in the face as someone grabbed the remote from his hand.

"...was that good, Jiro-sempai?"

"Yes, that was very good, Rukio-kun. You could make a great soccer player someday".

It was Jiro and Rukio, who had not been anywhere else. One had not had much time to do things or organize things, despite or maybe because she was the class president, while Rukio just had a very small pressence. So small, no one realized he was playing Center Field in that last baseball game.

"How did...how did..."

"Well you see sir" Jiro mentioned, smiling. "I am the Class President for a classroom of Assassins. Because of that, I have to stay sharp, focused, and ahead of everyone else. Which means, I had to figure out where the big bad would head. And then I realized, it could only be here".

She started to sound like a detective from a manga.

"This is the only isolated place that someone could loiter. All those hallways might have people or staff eventually come through them, and the tunnels are there too, but those are obvious places people would check first. Everyone knows about them. BUt what people dont tend to know is this place, the fact there is a conference room in stadiums for business meetings, team meetings, and so on. And since clearly you had done your research, this would make the ideal hiding spot. Additionally, this room is surrounded by concrete, secured, and has a large supply of food and water. You would be safe from the blasts yourself, and would be rescued before any issue arose. A bomb shelter inside a stadium. And as it is a conferance room, you could say you came in to make some business calls, probably something menial and common, easy to understand and explain away...in short, the culprit would have to come here eventually!"

"Wh-what?! Just who are you?!"

"Yamato Jiro...Detective".

"...even though if this was a manga or anime, you would have had the least lines in the episode so far..."

"Hey! Come on Rukio! If I had said anything, then he and his hired goons would have spotted us easier because we would have been more noticable! This was very important for stealth reasons, and it explains why we were not seen anywhere else! We purposefully had people forget about us! The clue was to notice who was not around, just like this guy!"

"...I see".

"You cant do this! This has to stop! People need to know the truth about what is going on! People need to...gah?!"

Suddenly, the assistant seemed to cough up some blood, confusing the two of them.

"What is going on?"

"This sudden reaction...did someone set you up to this?! Hold on, who did you talk to?! What is going on! Tell us!"

"Damnit! He already has no pulse! But, what the hell just happened!"

"...I have no idea..."

* * *

"Grrr..." Commander said as Zero faced off against him with a Katana, that was actually causing lasting injuries to him.

"What, dont like my special Anti-Regeneration poison?"

"No...I jsut got a message from my boss. It appears...its game over for today" he said, as he started to back up.

"Oh come now, you dont think we will just let you leave, right?"

"I think you wont have much of a choice" Commander mentioned. The two were both covered in bruises, but the Commander still looked confident. "I have my own failsafe after all".

And as he said that, he backed off into the shadows, seemingly disappearing completely.

"Oh well..." Zero said, looking at Toko. In truth, Zero had been there the whole time, but decided to wait until the three were unconscious, or until it was absolutely neccessary, before he stepped in. However, he had been delayed after Toko fell unconscious because of that bloodlust he emitted.

_He was able to intimidate...no, frighten, two genetically enhanced people...just, what sort of upbringing did he have to develop such a bloodlust? I...I think this is something I may want to look into..._

And with that, Zero decided to walk off before they woke up completely.

* * *

"So...we should deactivate the bombs" Rukio mentioned.

"Yeah, probably" Jiro mentioned, going to press the Disarm button...when the remote was snatched out of her hand!

However, the culprit was Nagisa, who was panting.

"That...isn't...the...disarm button".

"Eh? But it says...it says disarm. Oh, damnit that was close. I got so caught up I didn't think of that".

"Think of what? What is it, Nagisa?"

"He came prepared for a Mach 20 creature, and the bombs were already activated. Which means, all Koro-sensei had to do was hit the disarm button, right? To make sure they would be off. And grabbing a remote at Mach 20 speed is easy, but what if the labels on the buttons were switched?"

At that point, Nagisa hit the detonate button, and the screen on top then displayed the "Disarmed" message.

"Oh...wow, that was...unnervingly close..."

"Still, good job you two. And the best part is..."

"The game is not over yet?!"

"That is right! But we should hurry! We already missed a whole lot! I will try and talk to the Prime Minister about getting us to have another game we can watch here!"

"Woo hoo! Thank you, Nagisa-sensei!"

"Now, lets go get the others! We should probably get them medical aid too!"

* * *

And so, the game ended with a victory. The Starshooters had won in the end, all the Assassins were arrested, so all seemed well.

Toko still felt pain across his whole body, but he was able to move on his own more or less. At the moment, before they went back, he was going to the bathroom in the stadium, when someone else walked in to use the one next to him.

"So, I hear you had quite a day, Kiragime-kun".

"You can just call me Toko, Prime Minister-san".

"I heard you actually made contact with my assistant, though he used a voice disguiser at the time".

"Yeah, he seemed pretty mad about how you did things. Though...I heard he died mysteriously before he could be questioned".

"I see..." he said, as the two went to the bathroom at the same time. "...I suppose, I heard he mentioned something to you that effected you".

"Yeah, he did" Toko said, his voice going a little cold. "How long have you people known?"

"Awhile it seems. But the information, the evidence was collected illegally. Still..."

The Prime Minister looked at the band around Toko's ankle.

"Its not something that I can do often, but...we have a new, experimental jammer. Combined with the thickness of the walls, no signal can get through. Not even the one in that band".

"We thought about it, but...while it can be kept like this for awhile, if its too long it will detonate. And it has way too many failsafes to know for certain".

"I was not talking about the signals involving the anti-removal feature. I am talking about the listening devices built in. No doubt, the Link Detonation Feature isn't able to be jammed, but we can stop him from listening in for a short time in this condition".

When he said that, Toko vaguely understood.

"So, we can freely share ideas without the Director knowing?"

"Yes. Now, as for the Director, I believe we may have an idea of his goal, at least part of it. He wants to replicate the Assassination Classroom from twenty years ago".

"...but that cant just be it. The replication would never be perfect, he is smart enough to know that, given the changed conditions and such, not to mention the people are not identical or alike. Although, the fact so many descendents of the original E-Class are here is suspicious. No, I think he is looking for something else...an answer to a question maybe, or maybe he wants to prove a point".

"You have an idea yourself, Toko-kun?"

"Its like you said, he knows a lot he shouldn't. But, if he was going to replicate the Assassination Classroom perfectly, then its safe to say he does not know everything. After all, if he knew my secret, he wouldn't have let me anywhere near the place".

"But he does know about something else...your mother's abuse. Toko-kun, you share a large amount of similarities to the previous E Class student Nagisa Shiota, and I dont think thats a coincidence".

"You are saying I was singled out?"

"There are plenty of students that might have been random editions, but...its clear he has been planning this for some time. He knows things that he should not. I think that he is purposefully trying to recreate events to happen in specific ways, similar to the events that happened twenty years ago. But his true end goal? None of us know for certain. We have too many uncertainties, not enough facts. But...I think whoever The Director is, he has intimate knowledge of the original E-Class. But you...you and your secret might be the trump card we need".

As he said that, the two finished up and zipped up their zippers.

"That said, I just wanted to make sure along with that, you knew...that if we could move, we would. Just know, that however you decide to handle that situation, whatever you feel is totally justified. After all, parents are meant to be there for their children, never abuse them..."

He then took out the war medal.

"And all children should be able to have fond moments with their parents".

* * *

"You got heavily involved again, Zero-chan" the man said as Zero got into the side seat of the van.

"It couldn't be helped. Something interesting happened. And losing even a single student this soon would make progressing difficult".

"No matter...I suppose, you will soon be one of them anyways..."

* * *

Nagisa was standing outside, as he got a call himself. He quickly answered it.

"Karasuma-sensei?"

"Hello, Nagisa-sensei. I thought I would give you a heads up, but it seems that certain people within Special Projects are moving forward with additional transfer students".

"Additional? YOu mean, ones not handpicked by The Director".

"Indeed. It seems they are reviving programs started 20 years ago, or putting research from programs that formed at that time which are still active to use. That said, it seems that others are going to try their own methods...I just wanted to warn you ahead of time, to be careful".

"Wait...when they say programs..."

"Indeed. And with the progress technology has had, they might just be even more troublesome then ever".

Nagisa just sighed, as the call was ended.

"Guess its only going to get more exciting from here..."

He said that, as he began walking over to where the rest of hte class was gathering.

* * *

**AN:** Woot! Special! (Inserts Special Credits and such here, including epic outro with music).

Anyways, hope you enjoyed! A fun adventure, full of secrets, twists, and plots! Fufufufufufu!


	11. Chapter 11: Teach Time

**Chapter 11: Teach Time**

"Lets see...what else do we need here..." Nagisa mentioned as he was looking through all the supplies they had there. Supposedly, they would have a new gym teacher coming in today. In other words, likely a professional assassin to teach them combat moves. Nagisa had been sort of managing that area, but he was more stealth based, so it made more sense for someone else.

They had considered Karma first, but he was preparing for his run at Prime Minister and was too public of a figure. Which meant they needed to get someone different.

"Hey, didn't I see you in here two days ago? You have been doing quite a bit of shopping lately".

"Actually, it was three days ago. But it can't be helped, I keep needing food supplies" Nagisa said.

"Huh. Well, here you..."

Suddenly, before the interaction could be concluded, multiple police cars seemed to come out of nowhere as police swarmed out in droves.

* * *

"You can't catch me Toko!" Shota shouted as he ran away. The name of the game was knife tag. There were three people it, and they had to successfully assassinate another student who was not it in order for them to be it and not them. It was supposed to train not just their abiltiy to chase and attack while moving, but also to train their ability to sneak up on others.

And so, Shota kept running...when Toko jumped out of the tree in front of him and slashed him. The slashed had to wait ten seconds before they could move again, so this let Toko get away.

They were doing this as their scheduled excercise for today, since Nagisa called and mentioned he would be late.

"Hey, Toko!" Aria shouted, running up next to him. "You see any sign of Nagisa-sensei yet? I would have thought he would be here by now at least".

"He said he would be late, but this is weird...I wonder if he is okay".

Something like that was said, when they heard the whistle back from the campus.

"I guess thats game!"

"Ahhhg! I was so close!" Shota said, standing above them now.

""Shota?!""

"YOu are not the only one who knows how to climb trees Toko! I taught you how after all!"

"...well, thats true...either way, come on, we should get back".

With the whistle used, everyone started to head back to the campus.

HOwever, the one there that was waiting for them when they returned to the campus was not Nagisa-sensei, but rather someone else. Someone bigger and tougher looking. Definently not Nagisa-sensei. And the way he looked...he seemed like a soldier.

"Hello kids!" the man said as everyone approached him. "I am your new teacher, to help teach your gym class! My name is Kaito Oshikawa!"

"What is all the fuss about, every..." Leo started to say as he arrived last, when he spotted the teacher. He instinctively hopped back, but by the time he had, Kaito had already moved to his side and delivered a kick into the side of Leo's body. Leo had just barely managed to brace himself in time for it, but was still sent sprawling across the ground.

"What the hell?!"

"What was that for?!"

"Now now, don't try to skip out on class, Leo-_chan_" he told him, with some disdain in his voice. "Anyways, since Nagisa excels more at stealth then strength, it was deemed that you would need a better gym teacher to come in. And that would be me".

Leo looked up at him with a mix of emotions in his eyes, as Haruyo, Cynthia, and Katsue ran over to see if he was okay, or maybe they just wanted to get away from the man who had sent Leo sprawling.

"Besides, as a professional assassin, I am sure he is used to it" he remarked, as Cynthia got out her medical kit to help treat the scrapes a bruises that Leo recieved. "Especially for killing my brother, an innocent man".

Leo suddenly lost the childish playful happy kid appearance he usually had, and appeared more like when he was fighting someone, serious and deadly.

"He was anything but innocent" Leo countered, as the class looked back at him with confusion. "He was smuggling weapons from the Self Defense Force and selling them to warlords, warlords who use child soldiers and do unspeakable crimes. And to cover it up, he killed that one boy who witnessed his crime".

"Lies! Don't you go spouting lies to your new teacher, brat!" the sensei shouted, stompinng his foot into the ground. "I have been given permission to train you as I see fit, for the sake of saving the world! So prepare yourself for a whole new level of hell, because there is no way I will be making this easy on you!"

Suddenly, everyone got concerned as Kaito's words rung through their ears. Intense training, with a guy that attacked one of their students already? Granted it seemed there was some history between the two, but something about this guy still scared the crap out of them.

"Now, first things first..." he said, looking around...when suddenly, his eyes went on Toko next. He immediately took a swing at him and sent Toko sprawling next. "You are only as weak as your weakest link!".

"Owww!" Toko yelled, as Aria, Fumiko, and Shota went to go help him.

"Are you okay Toko?"

"Toko-kun?!"

"What the hell was that for?!"

_This guy...I didn't hear anything about him. Someone changed it up..._

"Damnit...he is one calculating bastard" Toko muttered.

Aria just gave him a puzzled look. "What does that mean?"

"It means, he is using this to understand who cares about who. Understand their personalities. He now knows based on reactions who the medic is, who is friends with who, who feels what about who".

"He punched you for that?"

"And to make a point. Look, there is still no Nagisa-sensei. He is probably trying to isolate us, make us feel like he is the only one. Makes me wonder how he got rid of Koro-sensei..."

"Alright, you brats! Injury or no, its time for a five kilometer run! Unless, you want to do endurance training like they did..."

The entire class moaned as the teacher turned up the fear.

* * *

Koro-sensei meanwhile was watching the police station. The new teacher who had arrived had quickly told him the situation, which then caused Koro-sensei to rush off in fear. After all, Nagisa was being detained for being the suspect of multiple murders at a research laboratory ten years ago. AN annonymous tip, but as a result, he was somehow detained, supposedly for forty eight hours. But something about that didn't quite sit right with Koro-sensei. Aside from the obvious fact Nagisa was framed, where did the call come from? There were all sorts of various concerns.

"So you see here, based on the recovered data, your height, weight, general build, all aproximately match what we before believed to be a female culprit, but now was clearly you".

"I am telling you, I am innocent!"

"I don't know about that. I am sure we can find some motive for you to have commited those murderers".

"And once we do, we can get warrants, and investigate every little inch of your life until we have more then enough proof to lock you away".

"And then those families will finally have justice".

Koro-sensei was listening in, and contemplating all the ways he could help Nagisa, or break him out of there, when someone else caught his attention. Someone drove into a parking spot in the lot, going at speeds above the norm, but parked perfectly. It looked like it was some sort of minivan, but Koro-sensei had never seen a minivan before move like that. And, if his instints were right, the entire Minivan was coated with Anti-sensei material.

A woman then got out of the minivan, and almost seemed to skip into the building. Using his vision to see through the windows and cracks at his angle, as there was no way he could enter the police station itself without being caught, he saw her head right towards the interrogation room Nagisa was in, showing anyone who tried to stop her a piece of paper.

"Nagisa-sensei! I have come here to help you!"

And it took a rather unexpected turn.

* * *

"Come on! If you re exhausted after only this much, how are you ever supposed to save the world!" Kaito shouted at them as half of them were collapsed and panting, and the other half were not much better. The one in the best condition was Shota, due to a lack of wind resistance and the fact he regularly practices parkour anyways. "Especially since this is without ankle weights. If you do not learn pain, then you will never be able to succeed! Do you want to blow up with the rest of the earth?!"

His threats and words came round and around, intimidating the entire class into submission.

"If you really want to prove you dont need this, then all you have to do is challange me and beat me in a one on one fight".

"Fine, I will do that" Ryosuke said, stepping up. It only made sense he would be the one to step up first. He prefered direct fights, though because of that he also held the title on most consecutive fails against Koro-sensei since he kept challanging him to a fight. And since Koro-sensei cannot harm the students, ultimately that was impossible. Plus Koro-sensei was too fast and superior physically.

"Heeeeh. Alright then, come at me" he challanged. Ryosuke approached him while wary, but then made his move. However, the soldier immediately countered, grabbing his arm and twisting it around before forcing him into the ground. However, to many they were sure he used way more force then necessary, causing Ryosuke great pain. "I admit, you do seem skilled...but, I am a professional soldier. So you are not as skilled as me, who fought other people in real combat".

"I will go next" Akira mentioned, the other direct fighter aside from Ryosuke. He went against Kaito next, only...he was hurt even more badly then Ryosuke at the end, in an even more brutal way.

"Remember kids. To save the world, anything goes" he said with a gleeful smile on his face. Only at that point, he felt a chill go up his spine, and felt himself freeze up for a moment as he wanted to pee and run.

He turned to where it came from, and it was the brat he had hit earlier. Toko Kiragime, who was giving him a defiant and angry stare. And what irked him more was that brat, Leo, was next to him. Seeing him really pissed him off.

"What, you two got a problem with me you stupid brats?! YOu should listen to the person trying to save you!"

"Save us? More like you are taking your anger out on...ouf?!"

Leo spoke out against the teacher, only to get punched in the gut and get sent sprawling again. Cynthia, who had just finished helping the first two, quickly ran over to help him. Meanwhile, Kaito looked back at Toko.

"What brat? You got a problem? You are one of the reasons they need this, a useless shrimp like you is holding the class back".

"HOw about you shut up!" Susumu yelled in rage. "You spout your garbage, and then bully everyone into submission? Beating the crap out of people for doing a job?!"

"Yeah!" Junko agreed, showing her own aggression. If it wasn't for the fact she had to leave Guila-chan in a locker while in Gym, she probably would have had this guy attacked already. "Why dont you shut the fu..."

"You dare disobey your superior, your guardian, the one who is your greatest ally! Let me show you what happens to your friends when you do this!" Kaito shouted in rage, and went for a punch at Toko again...and was knocked to the ground. However, it hurt less then he expected. He opened his eyes and looked around, and saw that Fumiko had pushed him out of the way at the last second, and got hit in his place.

"Awww, so the little brat has a lover huh? How sweet..." he said, tossing a knife into the ground in front of him. "How about I made it easy for you. All you have to do is touch the blade of that knife to one of my vital areas, and you win. How is that?"

After Toko saw that Fumiko was okay, his own rage and bloodlust began to boil over, as he stood up and picked up the knife.

"Wait hold on! Toko, let me do it!"

"You are still hurt from before! Let me do it!"

"I want to take a crack at this guy!"

"No, I think this should be fine" a voice spoke out, and with it hope did as well. Everyone looked towards the source of the voice, and saw Nagisa-sensei there with Koro-sensei and someone else as well, some woman.

"So, you made it back already huh?"

"Yeah. They were convinced they got the wrong guy. They had confidence in their tipster though, almost like he was some guy from the army or something".

"Well, no matter. The government already put me in charge, so thats that. You cant get involved. Now, come at me, brat".

Toko picked up the knife. Fumiko, Aria, and Elliot all remembered a story of something that happened in a similar way, about Nagisa. But, there were no words that needed to be said here. Or rather, no one was sure words could even reach Toko.

He just started casually walking towards Kaito, catching him off guard. Several others were confused, but not Shota, who instead tensed up as he knew what was going to happen. Nagisa did too, to some extent, and Leo noticed the oddity. Others were clueless though, but Elliot and Jiro roughly figured it out in the sixth step.

Unlike the original story though, Kaito did not wait around. The moment Toko came within range, he made his first punch. A clean, direct hit...is what it should have been, but Toko was not there. Rather, he was elsewhere, with a look of bloodlust that sent shivers and shocks through his body. Toko then kicked him in the arm he raised instinctively to defend, and Kaito felt serious damage. He then tried to push Toko forward and away from him, but he had dodged again and kicked the man in the shin. Between the fear, and something else, Kaito found Toko constantly disappearing from his vision, as his second shin and right arm were kicked, before his gut was kicked next and forced him to the ground.

And then, all that terror, all that rage, all that violance, found itself behind him, holding the knife to his neck.

"Gotcha".

Everyone stood in shock for that moment, as they processed what had happened. Only a few people were able to comprehend what happened, and less understood the full picture. Nagisa had everything though.

_It all started the moment he began walking forward. He intentionally took smaller steps, tricked his opponent's mind into believing his movement was lower then what it really was. Then, the moment he tried to land a hit, he accelerated his movement speed. Rather then Toko disappearing, Kaito's mind was used to him moving at a slower speed and so the sudden change was percieved to him as Toko disappearing and re-appearing instantly. His senses were also dulled by the sudden rush of fear felt from Toko's bloodlust._

Shota was also able to understand what had happened as well, as he explained it to Aria and Fumiko.

_And then, there were the attacks. Toko's fear caused him to lose focus and defensive ability in his arm. In other words, to put it in gaming terms, each attack Toko made was promoted to a critical hit. His accelerated movement and ability to control spacing came from the parkour training he did._

And of course, Koro-sensei understood as well.

_And then, he brought him down, moved around the back, and went in for the kill. However...he could have done that at the start. Toko could have ended it right then and there, but he intentionally delayed it and delivered multiple strikes on Kaito in that situation to hurt him, to make him suffer like they had. Unlike Nagisa, he is more open to the idea of someone deserving to suffer and be in pain for what they have done. Not only does he have Nagisa's natural talent, but...he is far more likely to decide to become a professional assassin as an adult as well._

While Koro-sensei had some worries, he immediately ran over to Toko, and took away the knife while seperating him from Kaito.

"Now now, Toko-kun. Please do take care not to go too far, or else I may have to groom you excessively" Koro-sensei said, breaking the tension as he ate the knife. "And you, Kaito-sensei! Treating students like this! Giving them real knives! That is not allowed here!"

Kaito was still panting and in shock, while the others came and gathered around Toko.

"That assassiantion was brilliant! Where did you learn to do that?!"

"I love how you went all 'Gotcha' at the end there!"

"Damn Toko! You did really well remembering that lesson on pacing steps!"

Fumiko then came over to him as well.

"Are you okay, Toko-kun?"

"I think I should be saying that to you, Fumiko-chan. Are you okay?"

"Un...yeah, I am fine".

Nagisa, who was watching this, felt good that his daughter was okay. To be honest, there was another reason he let Toko fight. He himself was about five seconds away from railing on the guy, when Toko came with his own bloodlust.

However, he was feeling some complicated emotions now. Aren't they sort of acting the way he and Kaede did when they first met? Is Toko...is Toko and Fumiko crushing on each other?! Is his beloved daughter getting a boyfriend?!

Nagisa ultimately shut down with all these complicated emotions swelling up inside of him. Which is why, he could not react in time as Kaito got up and charged at Toko while screaming bloody murder...that was, until the woman got in the way. He managed to use his expert martial arts prowess and physical ability to plow through her though...not?

Rather, she grabbed his arm, twisted it around as she flipped him over her shoulder, twisted it back around to make him eat the dirt, and successfully restrainted him. He, who had defeated Ryosuke and Akira with ease, who showed clear dominance, was beaten by this unknown woman.

"Who the hell are yo...u...wait, are you?!"

"That is right" she said with an optimistic smile that countered even Leo's. And Leo was one of the most cheerful people they knew, despite being a pro. "My name is Reika Hayashi!"

Most of hte people there didn't seem to know her name, but two exceptions were Akira and Ryosuke.

"Wait..that Reika Hayashi?!"

"That famous martial artist?!"

"Akira, Ryosuke, you know her?"

"She is considered one of the best martial arts fighters in all of Japan, and maybe the world. An ultimate athlete, though some consider her an ultimate cheerleader also due to her cheerful personality".

"She and her husband are so great, many SWAT and special forces captains recommend learning from and sparring with her to improve their abilities".

"Rumors has it that the Japan Secret Police have many people who learned directly from her..."

"And that its easier to join the SDF if you have learned under her".

"Woooah..."

"Thats amazing!"

"She must be really great then!"

"Aww, thank you everyone!" she replied with a smile, which caused almost every boy there to develop a crush on her from the start, much to the ire of some of them.

"Hold on, you cant just..."

"You have already been dismissed. The principle agreed with us that you lacked the...methods, to properly teach the students" she commented, as she handed him a paper. "That is your notice of dismissal! By the way, I am now the new official gym teacher of this class! Yay!"

"Woo hoo!"

"We got a nice person!"

"And she seems normal too!"

That comment couldn't go unnoticed by Nagisa.

"Hold on! How am I not normal!?"

"Well of course, thats because you are an eternal chibi" Karma mentioned, walking up behind him, patting him on the back.

"Did you appear in this chapter only to deliver that blow to me?!" Nagisa whined.

"Well, that and one more thing...it looks like your class is getting its final students. The paperwork just went across my desk. Which means, you should be expecting those people to arrive shortly".

"I see...I guess things will only get more interesting from here".

And so, another day ended for the Assassination Classroom.

* * *

**AN:** Wowza! That was exciting! I hope everyone enjoyed! Also, think I will go and close OC submissions for anyone who has not already messaged me about it or submitted ones, since we got a good number now! But feel free to keep reading, and leave reviews!


	12. Chapter 12: Transfer Time

**Chapter 12: Transfer Time**

As everyone was busy, heading for class, there were two students who seemed a bit more frantic then usual.

"It was definently an E Class kid! They have all the short people!"

"The one who attacked us was short...tiny even! I didn't get a good look, but it didn't seem like any student in our class!"

""It was definently one of those E Class Delinquents!""

"I see...and what makes this E Class full of Delinquents exactly?"

"Rumor has it, there are some people who have seen them carrying weapons around!"

"And other weird noises, like explosions, have been heard from them!"

"They terrorize us normal students, and constantly mock us!"

"Even in sports games, they turn a normal game of baseball into something else!"

"...hmmm...well, I will have to investigate, but honestly without any physical evidence, we wont be able to confirm who attacked you".

"I bet it was that blue haired brat!"

"Or the white haired one!"

"that blue haired brat is the worst though! He scares everyone!"

"Oh yeah, I did hear he got transfered to E-Class after scaring the shit out of some teacher".

The detective just adjusted his hat, as he finished taking notes.

"Well, I will be on my way. YOu two make sure to sit tight and recover" he said, as he left the room.

Once he was gone, the two started to snicker.

"You have any idea who really attacked us?"

"It probably was some E-Class Brat, but even so, taking them down a notch like this will be fun".

"And the best part, we never even lied or anything. Everything we said is the truth".

"A twisted truth" a brown haired boy said as he stood in an open window.

"Wh-wh-what the...?!"

"I would **very much appreciate it, if you would stop causing trouble for others**" the boy said in a terrifying voice and manner.

"Hii...hiiiiiiiii!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Daichi was in the middle of something else entirely. And it was not eating chocolate which he loved, but rather, something else. As the laziest member of Class-E, he was used to using other people to do this for him, but due to recent events, and everyone so focused on the octopus, he was going to have to do it himself. As a result, he was actually a bit nervous.

Or maybe, rather, it was because he was working up the courage to talk to one of his idol's child.

Yes, right now, he was staring at Shota Kiriyama. The son of the Kiriyamas, the makers of his favorite manga. And no one else seemed to be making a big deal of it, or notice it. They must have no idea just the sheer amount of fame and resources they have. How popular they are. After all, their latest manga, the hit series Ghostshard, featuring that young but popular boy ghost character that helps solve crimes, fight supernatural demons, it would always sell out the same day it was released, and the next few days after that. There was even an anime being made, it was super popular.

Not to mention they were also helping with the sequal series for My Hero Academia, called My Hero Academia: Genesis. It was also a massive hit, and clearly other members of the class thought so. In addition to a few keychains of Izami Taruyo, the protagonist of hte series, he also noticed that like himself, and like Shota, a number of other people had Azaken keychains. Toko, Haruyo, Fumiko, Aria, Elliot, and many others!

Yes, much like Shota, Daichi was also an otaku. Maybe he didn't always look the part, but he was.

Normally, he didn't get nervous, but Shota was litterally the blood of legends. Still, he had to...this was a critical mission.

He heard there was going to be a crossover special between MHA: Genesis, and Seven Deadly Sins: Reformation at some point, and he wanted to know if it would be true. And if he could maybe get an advance copy. And so, Daichi went in. As mentioned, normally he would not be this nervous, but...

"Hey, Toko. Did you see the new Azaken meme that has been circulating?"

"Oh, you mean the one posted in the group chat we have for the class?"

That was how Daichi first realized he was their son. Somehow he totally missed it. But as they were talking, he noticed the name used the same kanji as theirs, and that details he mentioned about his home life matched dates and times for his parents.

He had also seen the Azaken-chan meme. Even though he was a boy himself, he couldn't help but admit that Azaken had a sort of cute charm to him as well. However, he had actually posted that in advance anonymously. He had done some research, and when something about Genesis was posted in the class chat late at night, they would never complete the conversation, and always talk about it next morning at class. Therefore, by posting it, he could have the conversation already be up, naturally walk into it, and make the connection.

"Oh, are you talking about Genesis?" Daichi asked casually.

"Yeah, someone posted a new meme of Azaken".

"OH yeah, I saw that this morning. SPeaking of which, I heard this rumor that there was going to be a crossover, between My Hero Academia: Genesis, and Seven Deadly Sins: Reformation. You know anything about that?"

"Oh yeah! My parents actually helped do some work on both those series!"

"No way...wait, are your parents those Kiriyamas?! OH man, you gotta hook us up with some early releases! Please? I will pay for some pizza so we could throw a party or something over the weekend!"

"Ah..."

That was when Jiro came in.

"Shota! Its your turn to help me set up the Home Ec Classroom!"

This was also planed by Daichi. Maybe some were more focused on Assassination, but he was the lazy sort who prefered to get others to do things for him. Now, with the pressure of doing things for the Class Pres, he would have to give a quick and consice answer.

"Sure, sure! I like peperoni, by the way".

"Woot! Thank you!" Daichi replied, as Shota ran off to help Jiro. As he was turning around though, he felt a hand grab his shoulder, and believed for a moment that a snake had coiled itself around his body, arms, legs, and neck, and was about to bite its deadly venom into him. As that passed though, he still felt fear wash through his veins, and vaguely understood the cause.

"To-Toko-kun?"

"Dai-chi-kun...maybe he didn't notice, but I would like you to explain to me why thinking you could get away with manipulating Shota right there was a good idea? Especially while I was here?"

Toko Kiragime. Out of everyone in the class, he was the least threatening at first glance. Daichi even liked him, and sympathized with him a little given all he went through. But he also knew Toko's temper was getting worse, out of control. At first he seemed in control of it, using it to help his classmates out or to protect them. Yet, when Daichi felt him use it on Kaito...it was like the air became thick, and stuffy.

Toko let him go without exploding though, so everything looked good, but the Toko at the beginning of the year would not have done that. He was escalating for sure. And a lot of people were worried about him.

"Its getting worse, isn't it?" Cynthia asked Daichi as he passed by.

"Yeah...it is".

Meanwhile, Aria and Fumiko looked at each other, and then decided to excuse themselves in that instant. It didn't take them long to find their target, Shota, who had just come into the hallway to go and get another box. Aria quickly dragged him over to a wall, and then planted her hand against it with Shota trapped inbetween.

"Ummm, what is this about?"

"Shota, we have an..."

"Hey!" Jiro mentioned, stepping out. "I just got word! The two new transfer students are coming today!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, so everyone help me get the class ready for them!"

And so, the topic on everyone's mind got pushed to the side, as two assassins were heading for their class.

* * *

"I...I am really nervous, Zero!" a young boy mentioned as he grabbed hold of the brown haired boy. However, even though they were on the same road, wearing the same uniform, they both had different looks...although their uniforms also looked a bit different.

To be exact, Zero had ripped the sleeves off of both of them, on the grounds that having bare shoulders should be perfectly fine. His hair was more raggedly, his eyes were wild and filled with adventure. He was more of the wild and active type, constantly getting into trouble and mischief, playing around, roughhousing. Meanwhile, Ichi was the cute type. He was the kind of boy that even other boys would call cute from his appearance, he was caring, sensitive, definently adored and loved by his mother.

"Oooh! Look at the pretty flowers in that garden!" Ichi pointed out as the schoolhouse came into view. "They are all so pretty!"

"Ichi, you should probably focus more on preparing to introduce yourself to the class".

"Oh, right!"

* * *

"Ahh!" Leo shouted, as Zero entered the room. "Its you!"

"It is him!" Akira realized, as well as Hiroki.

"Wait, you met him before?" Koro-sensei asked.

"He was the one who pointed out all of the security people around! He was the reason I was on guard at Koshien and noticed that guy!"

"Ahahaha...what a small world!"

Not a single member of the class even remotely bought that, at all.

"Right...well...some of you seem to have met, but for the rest of you..." Koro-sensei started. "These two here are Zero-kun and Ichi-kun. They will be your classmates starting today".

"Ah, so that makes us official students then? Awesome" Zero mentioned.

"Its...its a pleasure to meet you all!" Ichi replied, seemingly extremely nervous. Half the class just went "awwwww" on the spot.

"They are both so totally different?"

"They dont feel like pros...or super assassins..."

"They dont act like it either".

Suddenly, everyone turned and stared at Leo, who noticed the gazes.

"What?"

"...actually, its totally believable".

"I guess pros dont always act like they do in movies".

"...are we sure any of them are pros?"

"Why do I get the feeling I am being seriously doubted?! I have killed people before!"

"You just never seem much like a pro assassin Leo".

"You are really cheerful, and nice".

"You helped me fix my bike without reward or being asked".

"You do your chores on time, usually..."

"You totally leave a mess everywhere. Sometimes I even find your boxers in weird places that I don't know how they happen to start with".

"You helped me pick up my new favorite manga".

"You also were the first to get Koro-sensei's tentacles though, multiples too, so I guess you do have the skill for it".

"Just not the demeanor we expect".

Leo just absorbed all these comments, and then smiled in return as if he was made of sunshine.

"Not all assassins have to be dark, pessimistic, paranoid methodical anti-social people you know? Its just a job after all, a way to make money and survive".

"""""NORMAL PEOPLE DONT SEE BEING AN ASSASSIN LIKE THAT!"""""

"Anyways, if you both could..." Koro-sensei started to say, when suddenly a weird beam of light seem to shoot out of Ichi's hand and startle Koro-sensei, while Ichi moved forward and punched him directly through the window and out of the classroom. The class watched as the two boys lept out afterwards, approaching Koro-sensei.

"Woah, what was that?" Shota asked.

"I think I saw it...his palm opened up...almost like..."

"Like he was a robot?" Nagisa finished. "That is because he is. A robot made to perfectly blend in and look like a person. Capable of emotions, expressions, feeling and such. Also...he is the son of a classmate of mine, Ritsu".

""""""HE IS RITSU'S SON!?""""""

"Indeed. He is not built with any explosives, but he does have lasers apparently, including one that weakens Koro-sensei and makes him unable to fly. His skin is synthetic lifelike skin, and his appearance was personally designed by Ritsu. Apparently his personality developed into what it is on its own though".

"Wait, waht the f..." Junko started, when a sunflower seed was shot from long distance down into her mouth and stopped her cursing. When she caughed it up though... "Who builds a robot without explosives?!"

"Ritsu thinks they were too dangerous for him, and he himself gets nervous around them despite being tougher then humans by a lot".

"Sc..." Junko started again, only to get sunflower seeded again. "I will mod him with explosives!"

"He also doesn't want anyone to mod him without him giving that specific mod the okay and with his permission".

"F..." Junko started to curse once more, when once again, sunflower seed.

"I am amazed Koro-sensei can do that while fighting".

And on that note, with his speed reduced and weakened, Koro-sensei found himself startled, especially when Zero's punch caused several tentacles to pop.

"My fists are coated with Anti-Sensei material" he mentioned, as he took off his shirt. "Dont want my uniform to get damaged".

However, that was when everyone noticed his chest...totally looked completely unmuscular. Totally. It was not even an effort. However, they did notice that as he took a deep breath, weird purple veins appeared across his body for a moment.

"What...what was that?" Koro-sensei questioned.

"Oh, didn't you know? Humans were not just experimenting with Anti-Matter you see. They were also experimenting with a substance called Dark Matter. They did all sorts of things, from exposure to Dark Matter Radiation to giving a kid a heart infused with Dark Matter. But for me, it was dark matter in my blood.

Suddenly, Zero vanished from sight, and appeared next to Koro-sensei as Ichi fired another laser that weakened him, and then charged in also. The two had kicked off their shoes even now, but for different reasons. Zero did it because he didn't want to break his shoes, while Ichi did it so he would not burn them as thrusters fired out of his feet and launched him faster. Zero unleashed a powerful kick to Koro-sensei from behind, while Ichi went for a frontal blow.

"S-sorry Koro-sensei, but I dont want the world my mom lives in to go boom!"

"Yeah! I want to keep living also!"

The two picked up their attacks, with Ichi unleashing another Koro-sensei weakening laser while deploying a blade made of Anti-sensei metal from his arm and slashing at him. Meanwhile, dark matter tentacles emerged from Zero's back and went to grab Koro-sensei.

And then, suddenly...they both got caught up in some weird bag thing!

"Fufufufu! Nice try, both of you, but...I am afraid you failed to recognize the fact I could thwart you using my shedded skin!"

"This is only a once a month trick though, right?" Zero mentioned. "We could try tomorrow, or even an hour from now, and you could not use us to stop us that time!"

"You are right...but you know what I can do?"

Suddenly, as his exposure to the laser had now worn off thanks to Ichi not re-applying it every few seconds, he was able to move at moch speed. Suddenly, everyone was standing back in the classroom, however...

"Since you were so concerned about your uniforms, I thought those would do better!"

"...why...how did...where did..."

Zero was standing totally red faced in a traditional Japanese Yukata. Ichi was also the same.

"Normally, I would go with minor grooming as retaliation, but...you made a hole in the classroom! Who do you think will have to pay for that repair?! Not the school! It will come from my paycheck! Anyways, you can have your uniforms back after class".

"Ooooh! I think we look really great in these Zero!"

"...whatever, lets just go take our seats Ichi".

"Hold it!" Toko shouted. "After all that, we are just supposed to resume class without any questions?! YOu totally caused us to skip the part where we get to ask questions!"

"Ohh! I did forget!"

"Zero, where were you born?!"

"Dunno. Probably in a lab".

"Why is one of your eyes purple now?"

"Oh...oh! Did I accidentally drop my colored lens...well, fine, I guess its out now. I have different colored eyes. I was wearing a lens since it can become kinda bothersome when everyone comes up to talk to you about it though".

"Ichi! So you are a robot?!"

"Yep!"

"Do you have Wifi?!"

"Correct!"

"WOOOOT! OUR BUILDING HAS A WIFI HOTSPOT!"

"Ichi, Zero, have you known each other for a long time now?"

"A few weeks".

"Do you both like baseball?"

""Yes!""

"What are your favorite manga?"

"I love action and adventure manga!"

"I...I am a fan of fantasy and supernatural manga".

"You are not going to mess up our garden, right?"

"No way! I love flowers! I love all sorts of plantlife and nature!"

Toko and Cynthia reacted positively to that.

"Okay, okay! Can you both sit down! For the record, those yukatas did not come from nowhere...you see, after swim practice, we have a school event coming up in which we will have to face A Class again before the final".

As everyone heard that, they all tensed up as they knew what it meant.

"Yes, that is right! The traditional parade festival!"

There were not many cheers, partially because they knew about the hazing and such that A Class was surely preparing for them. And then, there would be finals afterwards.

Still, with new allies, maybe just maybe, they might be able to pull it off.


	13. Chapter 13: Swim Time

**Chapter 13: Swim Time**

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for it being shorter then usual, iv had some stuff going on lately.

* * *

"Huh? Now this is a weird combination" Daichi remarked as he was coming in, and saw five people he did not expect to see with each other. It was Toko, Junko, Cynthia, Katsue, and Ichi. "Okay, you are planning an assassination right? Thats the only reason I can think of you five being together".

Toko sighed. "Well, thats our current topic. We were actually all in charge of preparing everything for the class today, but we moved onto comparing notes. As a side note, I am not the only one who noticed it right? Koro-sensei does not handle sudden changes in the enviornment well".

"Thats true" Cynthia mentioned. "He was clearly flustered when you and Zero suddenly went into attack mode, Ichi?"

"O-oh...you think so?"

"Yeah. That might be useful for an assassination. Anyways, the five of us were just making some notes. ALso, Cynthia...if you got some help and resources from the government, do you think you could do it?"

"I mean, it should be feasibly possible. The only question would be if Junko could build something like that".

"Fuck yeah I can! Especially with Ichi's help, and if we get the government to pitch in as well!"

"Sweet. And Katsue, can you make the shot?"

Katsue Aoki nodded as she heard that.

"Alright then. Lets explore this later then. It could prove interesting".

"...wait, if Cynthia is involved...it probably means poison...will poison work on Koro-sensei?" Daichi wondered to himself.

That was when Koro-sensei arrived in a flash.

"Just letting you know, you will want to get changed into swimwear!"

And then, he disappeared again. Everyone groaned at that.

* * *

The school did a ridiculously huge amount of things to bully, suppress, and humiliate E Class. From the assemblies, to the baseball game, to the mountain campus, to the perks that main campus people got, to so much more. And this included the old "these swimsuits are for E class to optimize their focus and ability to learn". For the boys, it was essentially a speedo, while the girls...they had to put up with a full body wet suit that was almost impossible for them to take off themselves.

"Hey, Ichi..." Katsue started to ask as they walked down the hillside. "Will you be okay? I mean, you look like a normal human, but...wont water short circuit you?"

"Ah...well..." Ichi said, a bit embarrassed as he fidgeted a little while blushing. "My artificial skin is made to essentially be waterproof. And so are my other systems. So I will be fine!"

It appeared Ichi did not have a weakness to water, at least.

Shota meanwhile looked around. "...hey, wait. Isnt the pool on the main campus the other way?"

"Fufufufufufufu!" Koro-sensei giggled and his tentacles wiggled. "But you see...I have a special surprise!"

That was when Koro-sensei opened up some bushes, and revealed a huge pool he had built. Nagisa looked at this though, and couldn't help but sigh.

_So he did this...wait, is that a water slide!?_

"That is right Nagisa! This is my second version of the mountain pool!"

"That is a water slide!"

"And a diving board!"

"Cool!"

And so, everyone ditched their jackets and shoes quickly, and several people jumped in.

_I know we are supposed to kill him, so the world does not blow up...but, he makes it really hard when he does things like this!_

Toko could not help but think that as he jumped right in.

And while everyone was having fun, no one noticed they were being watched.

Meanwhile, Nagisa looked at what was going on. _Alright...should be in about three...two...one..._

"Ahhhh! No running by the pool!"

_Yep. Still a stickler for pool rules"._

"Aww come on, relax Koro-sensei" Daichi mentioned. "At least you dont have to wear some embarrassing swimsuit!"

At that remark, he splashed some water towards him, and caused Koro-sensei to shriek. Very noticably. Enough for the whole class to turn and look at him.

"...what was that?"

Nagisa smiled. It seemed the entire class had taken notice.

"...Koro-sensei, you made this pool...why are you sitting over there, away from the water?"

"Err...well...I..."

ALl the gazes of the students became opportunistic and bloodthirsty.

"...is it possible...you cant swim?"

"Well...I do tend to swell up when I get wet...but...its okay, because I have my handy mucas!"

...and then, five minutes later, after Koro-sensei had accidentally entered lecture mode and explained all about his mucus, they were very much creeped out.

"...thats just...not normal..."

"Error404SanityNotFound".

"Ichi! No, dont crash on us!"

"...I am glad I have Dark Matter infusions, not Anti-matter".

"That was just too much..."

"...yeah..."

"Come on, it was not that weird!"

"""""""IT WAS SUPER WEIRD!"""""""

"Nooooo!"

* * *

After swim practice was over, a shadowed figure began to lurk around, and got to work.

* * *

"Well well, if it isn't E-Class Scum" one of the regular students said as they walked by on the way to their class. "Harboring a murderer like that".

Even though no one had actually died, that word had been being thrown around at them. And to be fair, one day, they would have to commit murder. Toko knew it. Aria knew it. Faye knew it. But, that was not they were refering to. They meant the two students that had been hospitalized.

Toko shot them a glare, but was pulled along by Shota. "Come on now, they are not worth it".

And so, they climbed the hill. Or at least, they started to, when they ran into someone else. An older man, who immediately flashed a badge! A police officer!

Faye almost on instinct ran over to knock the guy out, but along with Shota putting up his arm slightly to help stop her, also realized herself that it was bad. Still, the fact he, a police officer, was here was no good. What if E-Class got exposed? What if Koro-sensei was exposed? What would the Director do?

"Hello. You all belong to E class, am I right? I am here to question you and your teachers about the student, how about walking up together?"

_Crap crap...we cant let him do that!_

_We will be screwed if he finds out!_

_The Director will kill everyone, or at least him!_

_How do we stop this?!_

While they panicked, although secretly as they were hiding it, Toko stepped up first.

"Sorry, but you will need to leave. This is private property after all, owned by the school".

As everyone else was shocked by his actions, a few of them immediately understood. The Best Friend. The Diplomat. The Gambler.

"Are you su..."

"Yes. After all, you know its private property, so unless someone, like say, a student, invited you, you cant go any further, right?"

That was when everyone else caught on. Shota realized it at Toko's reaction, because he realized the way he phrased it was a trick he had read before in a detective manga. Aria realized it because after Toko reacted, and she was able to calm down and focus a little, she realized it had been a trick to try and get them to give him permission. And Faye realized it because it was a gamble. She loved risks, thrills, and so on, so she understood that he had been gambling by saying that line, but Toko had called his bluff.

"Well then, doesn't that mean you have something to..."

"Dad!"

That was when one very familiar voice called out. Everyone turned around, and saw Jiro Yamato storm up to the man who, now that they looked closer, shared a resemblance.

"What are you doing here?! You are not interrogating my friends, right?!"

"Umm...no, of course not, sweetie! Of course..."

"And where is your partner?! You did not leave him to do the troublesome things on your own right?!"

"No no! But you see, I am here on a case and..."

"And have you even talked to the principal yet?!"

"Okay okay! Have a fun day, Jiji!"

And with that, he rushed off.

"...that was your dad?"

"Yeah. Usually he is a lot cooler, but I know how to fluster him and get him to leave. We couldn't risk him finding out, after all".

"Alright then, lets head up".

Once again, they proceeded up the mountain, and went to class. However, they were a bit more eager then usual, since they had swim class again today, AKA pool time.

* * *

"I don't suppose we could do something about these damn swimsuits" Toko said. He prefered swim trunks after all, and they practically only covered the vital areas, leaving even his hips exposed. Like, the school had various excuses, but this was clearly a punishment.

As they approached though, Faye ran ahead along the side of the pool.

"Faye-chan, no running around the pool!"

"Relax! Its fi..." she started, when she suddenly seemed to slip. Koro-sensei immediately rushed to her aid...when suddenly, she pulled a knife out from somewhere and slashed at him, even getting a tentacle as she grabbed hold of him and threw the both of them into the water!

"Faye!"

"She is going for it!"

Now, as Koro-sensei said, he did have ways to protect himself against the water. His mucus for example, but also the ability to shed his skin. However, he was only able to do that once a month, and he had done that last week. And even if the mucus could protect him, being submerged in an entire pool of water would still take its toll. And finally, she had already taken out one tentacle, and slashed at another.

He had two of his tentacles shoot out of the water to grab hold of something and get him out, but they burst upon hitting something. A net of thin, hard to see wires, made of Anti-sensei material, that was overhead. That was four tentacles. He had to be weakened now. She had played on several weaknesses. She had used his weakness to water, to sudden envirornment changes, and she used herself as bait.

Although she herself was starting to struggle for oxygen, she kept at it...until Koro-sensei managed to grab a hold of her, and burst out of the water, getting them both to land. After a bit of coughing, she took deep breaths as she layed down on the ground.

"That was a very good attempt, but all life is precious and meaningfull Faye-chan. You should not endanger your own life so much like that! And you should obey pool rules!"

_...he still fit that in huh?_

SOme of them could not help but laugh at that. Enough that a lot of them overlooked Koro-sensei's biggest weakness of all.

* * *

After that, once everything had calmed down, Faye had wondered off and was by herself, a bit annoyed. That was when Toko, Miyuki, and Sayuri came over to see what was up.

"You okay, Faye-san?" Toko asked.

"Yeah...just...I really thought I had him" she said. She was not really upset, she was just annoyed. She felt like she had a real chance to make her mark on history there, to kill Koro-sensei, but she failed it.

"Well I think you did a great job!"

"Yeah, you shouldn't feel so down! That was a great attempt!" Miyuki added.

"Thanks, Miyuki-chan. Thanks everyone. I just...I was so close".

"Are you okay though? For a moment I thought you might have drowned" Sayuri mentioned.

"Yeah...I guess..." she mentioned, looking over at Toko. She suddenly had a mischevious smile, and pulled down his swimsuit in that instant. His face went red, but before he could react, she kissed him on the lips and caused him to fall backwards. Now everyone was shocked.

"Wh-wh-what was that?!"

"Thanks, I feel better now" she said with a smirk, as Toko pulled his swimsuit back up. "And its fun to live dangerously, without regret".

"Dangerously?! How is that dangerous for anyone?!"

"Oh Toko-kun, you really are clueless aren't you? Don't you...ah, I will let you figure it out. Its more fun that way".

"Wait...what?"

"She is saying a girl in our class has a crush on you Toko-kun" Sayuri mentioned.

"Technically, I think its two" Miyuki added, though she might have been teasing or joking with the smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, from an undisclosed location...

"Did you gather all that data?"

"Yes. It should prove useful to our efforts".

"Good. Then we should start preparing immediately".

Forces began to move and shift in the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14: Parade Time

**Chapter 14: Parade Time**

And so, it was another early morning at the local convenience store. And once again, the young man who was at the front was afraid who might come in that door this time. Lately, ever since the start of this school year, weirdos had been coming through that door on a semi-regular basis...like those two.

He remembered how a brown haired boy named Zero came in, carrying this massive amount of energy snacks and drinks to the front for checkout along with other groceries, while the other boy who came with him...he was pretty sure he was named Ichi, he thought he saw the boy drinking oil of all things. Those were were among the weirdest.

But then there were others, like that angry boy, or the tough looking fighter. The chocolate addict, the girl who he always feels is investigating him, and is always making deductions on what he has been doing. Sometime, he just notices merchandise has disappeared, but the proper money was left on the shelf. There was also the blonde haired kid, who was actually pleasant and cheerful, but maybe the others had made him susipicious but he thought there was more to him.

He also got a few people that seemed like elementry schoolers.

Not to mention, there was that one guy who did not even look human! His limbs were just always so...wiggly!

And then, the doors of the convience store opened.

"Erm...Osh...Junko-chan, I dont think the store sells some of the things on this list" a smaller, blue haired boy came in along with a girl in pig tails. They were dressed in just T shirts and shorts, probably because it was too early for either to bother putting on school uniforms yet. But he remembered these two well.

"Ehhh?! But this store is supposed to be convienent right? Thats bullshit, Toko!" Junko said, not bothering to use honoriffics with Toko's name, although the boy himself did not seem to mind. "And how am I supposed to build my stuff then?!"

"Well just..." Toko started, then looking around and noticing the other people around. "...just ask Nagisa-sensei. He can help us, remember?"

"I guess" she replied.

As for why Toko and Junko were together right there, it was because it was their turn on the chore wheel to pick up groceries and supplies for the dorm. The two of them was not something one would expect to see together, especially since Junko was more often then not plotting something with Susumu, but they themselves did not really mind each other. Toko never really judged Junko, and Junko never did anything to antagonize Toko really and respected his boundaries. Because of that, despite their different personalities, they had a mutual respect for each other.

The two of them started to work the aisles, looking for something, anything, that was on their lists. Toko managed to find some fireworks, which was good since they would need those, and Junko managed to find some milk, not that it was helping much.

Once they finished gathering up all the stuff they could find that they came for, they went to the checkout counter. As they finished putting everything on the counter, the clerk quickly price checked everything, and then gave them the amount owed. Toko payed for it using the dorm funds they had access too, but as they picked up the bags and walked out hte store, they heard voices.

"Well now..."

"...look who it is".

The two turned around, and saw two high school students there. They had light skin, green eyes, and black hair...and looked very similar to Junko.

Rather, they were Junko's brothers. Masahiko and Masayoshi Oshiro. They were high schoolers, and in A Class.

Junko seemed a bit uncomfortable seeing them though, but as she looked towards Toko, she was an expression she had not expected. Rather then angry, or wary...he looked shocked.

"What are you two brats doing here?" the two of them said, when suddenly they began eyeing Toko, or maybe their intention was just to make Junko feel lesser. "Well now, what is a cute girl doing here? It seems that even in the lower pits, there are levels of difference".

The way the two were talking, even what little could even be considered complimentary, hardly seemed sincere. They were acting like they were better then them, but mostly, from not just their words but also their body language, it was as if they were implying Junko was the lowest of the low quality. The going out of their way to compliment Toko was to that point, although it was clear they thought they were superior to them both.

ANd of course, not once had they actually acknowledged Junko as their sister. Rather, they seemed to be simultainiously badmouthing her and pretending she did not exist.

"You know...I could have swore I have seen you..."

As the two further talked, and stepped towards the two of them, both felt intimidating to them.

"Now now, what are two highschoolers doing, ganging up on two middle schoolers?" a voice said from behind. The two turned around and all four looked, and saw that it was a very oddly shaped and limbed man.

Rather, Toko and Junko immediately recognized it as Koro-sensei.

"Does it look like we were talking to you?"

"Yeah, mind your own business".

While acting all high and mighty, the two immediately backtalked to Koro-sensei. Masahiko then turned around and slapped Toko.

"And you, girl. Speak when spoken to. You should know to respect your betters, not to be rude to them".

The moment that happened though, Koro-sensei grabbed hold of the arm that slapped Toko. Notably, neither of the brothers even looked at Junko even more, or cared about what she was thinking or doing.

"Those who claim to be better should act like it" Koro-sensei said, exuding a dangerous bloodlust at them as his voice shifted. It was a voice Toko had only heard once before. It meant he was pissed off.

At this point, the two showed clear expressions of fear, and ran off before anything else could happen.

"Are you two okay?" Koro-sensei immediately asked, not delaying. As he went to help them up though...it was Toko who slapped his arm away, and ran off with tears.

Junko, who saw this, looked back at Koro-sensei. "Shouldn't you be going after him, after what those fucking bastards..." Junko started, but noticed that unlike usual, Koro-sensei did not sensor her this time. She continued soon after though. "...after what those fucking bastards did to make him like that?"

"Maybe...but it seemed like, you might need some attention right now as well" Koro-sensei mentioned. It did not escape him the fact that out of everyone, Junko had been ignored and neglected, and felt that it was better to deal with the one who was unable to express herself, rather then the one who was able to vent. "Are you okay?"

"I am perfectly fine!" Junko lied. "I dont need any help!"

Although she was not very convincing, she adamantly denied Koro-sensei from helping her.

"Well, thats a bit too bad" Koro-sensei said, as he went and picked Junko up, and put her on his shoulder while his other tentacles picked up the dropped bags. "Because as your teacher, its my job and my desire to love and support you unconditionally".

"Ehh..." she replied, unsure of how to respond. She immediately then took out an Anti-Koro-sensei knife and tried to stab him, but he was able to dodge it as she jumped off. "This...this never happened! I can get home on my own just fine! This never happened!"

She then grabbed all the bags, and rushed off home.

Koro-sensei meanwhile looked rather confused, not entirely sure what was going on, or how to respond to this situation. Other then being concerned.

Later in the day, once everyone was up, they were all working up on finishing preparations for the Traditional Parade Festival. Basically, everyone wore traditional Japanese clothing for the whole week, but for that day they would have a huge parade of it. It was basically required by the school as well, so it replaced their normal uniforms. Everyone either wore Yukatas or Jinbeis, though the latter was more for boys.

That said, "in order to help teach E Class responsibility and economics", they were forced to provide their own, while the school provided the other classes with top of the line designer products.

Junko and a number of others had been involved in the creation of their float, though right now not everyone was there to congradulate her. That was because Akira, Ryosuke, Susumu, and Faye were already there, already dressed in traditional clothes, guarding the float from A-Class sabotage.

And now, everyone else had also gotten dressed. There were some who were looking forward to this, especially the fireworks at the end. But others were not. They had worked hard on the float for sure. But...there was this uneasy feeling. Rather, there had been no attempts made by A-Class to quash them. There should have been some tension before hand, but...nothing.

"Then again, I suppose with the resources at their disposal, they would not need to think of something like that" Jiro mentioned. "After all, they litterally have the school funding them, while we have just us".

"But, but, we worked really hard to make ours unique and special!" Ichi pointed out.

"Yeah, we will crush them!"

Everyone looked particularly motivated, except for Toko, who was just barely able to feign it. As everyone dispersed to get ready, and put the plan into motion, Junko went over to him.

"Where the fuck did you go earlier?" Junko questioned, in her usually abrasive way.

"...sorry, it just brought up some bad memories".

"No, you knew my fucking brothers from somewhere else, didn't you? How the fuck did you know them?" Junko questioned.

"Just leave it alone!" Toko shouted, his voice breaking a little. "Its none of your business!"

"Its my brothers, its totally my business!"

"Hey, I hear shouting, is everything alright in here?" Elliot asked, coming back in. Toko stormed off in that moment, fixing his Jibei as he did.

"Its fine!"

Elliot watched Toko blow by, and then looked back at Junko.

"What did you do to piss him off like that?"

"I dont fucking know. He is the one who wont answer my questions".

"...he had a reaction to a question? What question?"

"Whatever! Its not important! Lets just get ready!"

* * *

And so, everyone went on their ways as the parade started. Although there was still some tension in the air, everything seemed to be going okay. First up in the parade was, of course, A Class's float. ANd boy, was it something. Animatronics. Old style wood. Hand crafted features. It was beautiful and brilliant, and lit up like something amazing. It was as if someone had brought together the greatest minds in the world, the greatest artists, the greatest musicians, to make this float.

"...as expected, it overshadows everything".

"Indeed..."

"This is amazing...nothing can beat it".

That was what the audiance was thinking as they saw the float go by. It was then followed by B Class, then C Class, then D Class...and then, by that time, their expectations were set to thinking that whatever came next would be pitiful. It was from best to worst after all.

"...are you sure this is a good idea..." Zero asked as he manned the controls.

"Of course!" Junko stated, as their float came into view. "Now! SHOW TIME!"

At that point, she slammed her fist down on a large red button, as the sheets and covers hiding their float flew off...and then...

"Now!"

Haruyo and other athletic, energetic classmates jumped out onto the center stage, dressed in traditional costumes, as they began to act out scenes.

Yes, that was right. Their plan was...to make their float a play as well! Junko had worked tirelessly on all the special effects mechanisms, but recieved much praise as a result. This was their plan, to steal the spotlight from A Class. It was something that E Class could do better then A Class, and that was action. In fact, the very scenes they had prepared were about assassins. An Assassination Play, from an Assassination Classroom, to Assassinate the lead of A Class. That was the plan, and the goal, that they were going with. A declaration of the Assassins, that their blades had been sharpened from last time, and were ready.

"Nice!"

"Well done!"

"Everything is going great!"

E Class cheered on, as the onlookers watched in shock at their exceptional acting skills, their mastery of physical movements, and their ability to act under pressure. They have had plenty of experience after all. Acting like everything was normal before they surprise attacked Koro-sensei. Training with knives and martial arts and shooting and movements. And of course, doing their best while under the pressure of death, likely world death.

It was all natural to them. And of course, they knew plenty enough about assassination to put on a great play featuring it.

It completely and totally stole A-Class's spotlight, and put them on the map as the crowd cheered for them.

* * *

Once the parade was over, the festival began, and night began to set. Junko herself had some conflicted feelings about festivals, holding both one of her happiest moments, but also marking some sad ones as well. Still, anyone who wanted to be popular and talked about pretty much had to attend, something she knew all too well.

The fireworks were about to start soon, and Taiyaki was being sold everywhere. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even her. But, there was still something eating away at her, knawwing at her. She still wanted answers.

"Guila-chan...how close are we getting?"

"We are approaching the target!" the teddy bear she was holding replied.

And that was Toko's reaction. It was different from his normal reactions. No bloodlust, no rage, just...something unusual, for the situation.

"Alert. Two major scum have also been detected walking away, while two other large people are with the target!"

Something seemed off to her, so she went to investigate. That was when she noticed something odd. There were two high school boys there, not her brothers, but she had seen them hanging around, or rather, loyally serving, her brothers. They seemed to be harassing a young girl...until she realized it was a dressed up Toko, who looked pitiful and terrible and like he was forced into this situation. He seemed to have been forced into wearing a Kimono, and was easy to mistake as a girl. Her brothers probably didn't do anything directly, but...they would think that doing anything themselves would be beneath them.

One of them seemed to be acting malicous, as he had pinned Toko against the stone wall. He wasn't doing this because of any interest, he was doing this for the sole reason of making him suffer. He was doing this to be a shithead.

"...Guila-chan, get rid of them".

"EXTERMINATING PERVERTS NOW!" Guila-chan replied as it deployed multiple guns. The two saw this, but were then quickly assaulted by her Non-lethal arsenal...though, that certainly did not make it painless. In the commotion, the two dropped some stuff while Toko ended up running off up the stairs in a different direction. Junko started to follow, but then noticed that what they had dropped seemed to be Toko's belongings, so she picked those up first and decided to follow him, curious about what was going on.

By the time she managed to catch up, Toko was sitting with his legs tucked into his chest, crying as he looked at the full moon ahead. Junko moved forward, and put his clothes on the bench next to him before turning away.

"...I wont look, so you can change" she said, even going so far as to deactivate Guila-chan so its sensors would not pick anything up.

"...thanks...and sorry about earlier" Toko said, as he took off the kimono, and started to get dressed. "I shouldn't have shouted at you..."

"Thats true" Junko said. Even if she was being nice right now, she still did not mince her words. As she looked off in the distance, she sighed. "Could you at least tell me how the fuck you knew them?"

"...through my mom. They were at a party, brought by their parents when I was little and brought by my mom. Its...its not my favorite topic, okay?"

For a moment, they thought they heard a twig snap as Toko pulled on his Jinbei and his gato.

Although most might think he meant something else, Junko was able to catch on to his true meaning.

"...you mean your mom, don't you? You have family troubles as well?"

"...yeah, you could say that. My mom insists on me being something I am not".

That statement felt a pang of familiarity with Junko. That was the same with her own family. Her family was one that liked to seem high and mighty, superior, better then everyone else. They wanted their children, all of them, to be polite, proper, and recognize that they were better then everything and everyone else. Junko learned this the hard way when she was fine, oddly enough it was also at a festival. The last happy moment with her parent's love, before everything was broken.

"...I take it you are the same way, Junko-chan?"

"Yeah. My parents...those fucking assholes, they broke my heart when I was five years old. And then, because I would not fit in with their shitty ideals, they neglected me, abused me, malnourished me...I am not this short because of genetics, you know. I am this short because I did not get proper nuitrition or care, because they discarded me. Well fuck them, and fuck everyone. I dont need them, I will be just fine on my own".

Junko declared that, holding nothing back.

"...what is your mom trying to make you?"

"Her perfect little girl" Toko replied, causing her to turn around in shock. Toko was already dressed thankfully, but that statement took her by surprise way more then she expected.

"...did you say girl?"

"Yeah..." Toko said, as he turned and watched as the fireworks began to light up the sky. The two of them sat down on the bench. "That is the real reason I am this short. At least, one of them. You see, my mom did more then just, make me wear dresses at parties, or make me act like I was a daughter, or determine how I styled my hair. She tried to even make me go under a sex change".

Junko almost wanted to barf as she heard this. She also felt that there should be others here, listening to this...someone closer to Toko. But she knew what it was like, people trying to force someone into being something else. She was not going to interrupt it.

"She even forced drugs into me, which ended up causing a growth defecit. The human body, its apparently a lot more fragile then one would think, drugs can do some pretty crappy things to people".

"...but, you are still a boy, right?"

Toko moved some of his clothing, and showed her the scar on his chest.

"By some weird luck, I ended up having a heart issue. Thankfully, I was somehow able to get a transplant heart before it got serious, but because of the transplant, no medical professional who wanted to keep their liscence could do that kind of operation. Complications with the surgery that might happen, how the drugs and such might make things worse, all that stuff. Still though...she is just so..."

"...oppressive. I know the feeling" Junko admitted. That was when she realized what this situation might be mistaken as. "But...dont think because I am here I like you or anything! I just understand! I dont care at all for any of that crappy romance shit one would expect to happen from this!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Toko said. "...but thanks for listening. Then, how about we just be friends then?"

"...fine then, but only because you can at least properly understand the shit I go through" Junko replied. "Besides, I have no intention of getting into that person's way".

At that point, the two had calmed down enough to change topics.

"Hold on, hold on...who is this person?! Why does everyone seem to know who has a crush on me but me?!"

"Its because your a boy, you shithead!"

"Hey! Dont call me a shithead!"

"Then dont be a shithead and realize the obvious!"

"Is it Aria?! Fumiko?! Jiro?! Who?!"

"I wont answer from random guessing! Figure it out yourself!"

And so, while laughing, the two argued like that into the night.


End file.
